Surronding Darkness
by brokenxsouls
Summary: This is about Winter and her lovely adventure of finding herself. She faces ultimate evil, betrayel and during it all she finds a bit of happiness. Join her as she fights for not only herself but for others.
1. Surronding Darkness

This story's plot and all characters are right of me. Ask before you just take.

* * *

Surrounding Darkness

His dark, blood red hair was on his shoulders. His red eyes of doom narrowed, as he started at the young girl. Her heart pounded against her chest, her breath was short. Each time this man slightly moved, her heart skipped a beat. She was pinned against a cold steel wall, a hand of death around her neck. Horrible thoughts of death clouded her mind. She tried her best to push those thoughts away. The man continued to interrogate her, "Why do you continue to lie?!" he yelled. She couldn't answer him; she has no idea what he was talking about. She stayed silent. The man frowned, but his lips formed a cruel grin. He threw her down with a blast of darkness and it pinned her down. He walked closer to her staring into her blue eyes, "Make it easy on yourself, and tell me where it is!" "I do not know! I don't know!" she cried shakily. This was the truth, but she knew it was the wrong answer. The man chuckled at her response, "Alright then." he said, and then the dark shadow, threw her across the room. The girl hit her back hard, and her ears rung loudly. She fought back the pain, but it overwhelmed her and she fainted. The dark figure leaned over her and touched her right arm lightly. A dark shadow started to grow on her arm, and she tossed around in shear pain. He smiled at her and left the prison cell.

*******************************

"My King," the man reluctantly bowed to the King, "She insists on not knowing where the egg is. She's pushed me to the extreme; she's endured more than any other human. There's more to the girl than we know."

"Night is falling," responded the king, "you are at your strongest now. I assume that you have left a Shadow Mark?"

"Yes, my King."

"Good. Then haunt her until she confesses."

"My King, might I suggest that we put her in a more secure place? She is different, and-"

"The grass arena."

"My King!" the man was losing his temper, "that is lightly defended, she will escape!"

"Silence! Do you think I am a fool? It is surrounded with halls and armories; someone will spot her if she tries to run. Now, transport her there in two days, while she is asleep."

"Yes, my King," he growled and walked out with bitterness. The man proceeded to the girl's prison, finding her still unconscious. He stopped over her and put out his hand, inches from her flesh, now being consumed in darkness. A black aura descended onto her arm, and the girl screamed out with pain. The night sky now seemed white compared to her mark.

**************************************************8

The girl clutched the top of a pine tree. She looked over the forest that lay in flames before her, only her tree stood tall. Her heart ached as she saw the ant like animals running for shelter, they would not make it. Neither would she if she didn't find a way out. The red tongues of doom swelled up the forest until the flames were licking her twenty foot tree. The flames roared out in a dark voice, "Tell me, do you wish to die? Do you wish to parish like those who denied me?"  
Bravely, she responded, "I deny you, your king," she spat, "and all of your evil, that's what I oppose."  
The flames roared out, another wrong answer. The tree then suddenly went up in smoke, and she found herself falling, the unwelcoming flaming ground speeding towards her. She hit the ground hard, no burns came, but the pain was what welcomed her. She weakly rolled onto her back, lifted herself up on her elbows painfully, and warily looked around. The shadowed figure that described fear itself walked forward out of the flames.  
"You like to bring pain onto yourself, don't you?" He reached down, dripped her neck and pulled her up off the ground. He smirked with cruelty in his eyes. "What are you hiding? What secrets are causing you to injure yourself? I'm DYING to know." She remained silent she refused to give in.  
"I will then torture it out of you, to a point where death is welcoming."  
He clearly enjoyed saying this, and he slowly disappeared, his hand the last to go. She fell to the ground, and did not wish to wake up, but reality forced her back

*******************************************

She was pulled away from her nightmare, and her senses slowly came back. She felt the cold, steel ground beneath her, the smell of blood hanging in the air, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw eyes of death upon her, accompanied by a dark, evil grin.

"Welcome back," he growled.

Completely terrified, she staggered, "P-please . . . don't."

"Don't what? Harm you?" He laughed evilly. "Winter, I've already done that." Her name? Was that her name? She looked at her arm and gasped. He was clearly enjoying her fear as her blue eyes were filling with tears. He walked towards her with one step, cherishing her fear as she jumped to her feet quickly, holding her arm close to her and backing up. A dark chuckle left him, "Welcome to Hell." He advanced towards her, but before she was within arms length of him, the door swung heavily open and behind him. Furious, he turned sharply around.

"Forgive me Shadow," the werewolf said, and, for an unknown reason to Winter, he bowed, "but the king," he spat, "wishes to see you." Filled with rage, he darkly glanced back at Winter and walked out, whispering something to the tall werewolf. The creature's brown fur moved with the breeze of Shadow passing, and he looked with distaste at Winter. Growling, he closed and locked the steel door, leaving her alone, cloaked in shadow. It was remarkably hard to fall asleep that night, knowing tortures awaited her in the morning. She wondered how long she could hold out, before she lost what she still had.

*******************************

She woke in the dim morning to see the werewolf from the previous night just lifting his hands from her neck. He stepped back and smiled a toothy grin. Winter reached up her trembling hands to her neck, and felt a freezing steel collar around her. She tried to gasp but the chain did not allow her neck to expand far enough to breath deeply. Her only thought was that she was now demoted to a dog. "Wait here," commanded the creature's hoarse voice. As if she had a choice! The bold creature left and Winter got up stiffly; the chains were heavier than she expected. She dragged her chains to the barred window and looked out at the beautiful sun rise. The red and orange hung above the sun as large clouds flew overhead. She sighed deeply, and picked up the long chain leash from her collar. She looked at it and fought to keep the tears away; she didn't want Shadow to feel accomplished. The sound of footsteps forced her to look up, and the bloodthirsty smirk welcomed her.  
"Hello, Winter..." He chuckled as she sorely looked away. "I suppose you're still not telling then." Winter remained silent. Again, he smirked and tugged on her leash. She turned and walked out of the cell, slowly, for she knew what was awaiting her. Shadow leads her to a large room with a steel pole in the center. Winter's chain was tied to it and she could not look back. "Here," Shadow said behind her, "you can do the honors." She heard laughter and a werewolf howled. She heard a whip crack, readying for the torture, and she clenched her eyes close. She chewed her lip and embraced for her torture.

*******************************

Her back now viciously ripped open and bloody, she was thrown into her cell. She has collapsed during the beating and was thrown while still cringing. She hit the floor hard, and the ground was stained with her blood. Winter weakly coughed and rolled onto her side to take pressure off her back. She held herself back from screaming, and cringed at the sound of her name, "Winter." Shadow walked into her cell, and started down at her. "Do you really wish to continue this way?" She stayed silent as always. A forceful hand grabbed her chin and she looked into the red eyes that stared at her blue. "Answer me when I speak to you!"

Winter hesitated, but spoke, "No."

"Why then do you continue?!"

"To watch you fail."

Shadow growled and pushed her head down into the steel ground as Winter screamed a shrieking, blood freezing scream. "I would kill you if that wasn't what you wanted."

"Are you so sure?" Winter sobbed.

He knelt down and examined his fearful yet brave prisoner. He moved away her red hair and whispered into her ear, "Actually, I have other plans for you and that bloody king." Then he got up and left the room, locking the door after him, leaving Winter sobbing.

"Tomorrow!" Winter cried out in desperation, "Tomorrow you'll know..." There was no answer.


	2. Blood Shall be Spilled

Blood Shall be Spilled

Morning came slowly, as nightmares haunted Winter's sleep. She opened her eyes and stared with amazement around her. She was in a small wood, a stream flowed by her head, and long grass cloaked the ground. The patch of grass around her was soaked in blood, and a dark, eerie feeling fell upon her. She looked around cautiously, and dragged herself to the stream. This was not a dream as she had hoped for; she was well awake, staring at the beast in the stream. Winter screamed loudly, but it came out as a loud, earth-shaking bellow. She hit her reflection, and turned away. She looked at her hands, they were now transformed into long claws, her snout had slowing whiskers under her nose, two long horns branched out from the tip of her head, a long tail flowed from behind her, and she was covered in white-stripped-with-blue fur. Her wings were unseen and, like previous forms, her eyes remained sky-blue. Winter looked around, and climbed up a tall tree, looking at the "sky". No, she was not free yet, she was still trapped and the ceiling was simply metal painted to look like the sky. Sighing, she looked around, her arm catching her attention. Her arm carried a small trace of black. She growled, disgusted, and then turned her attention to the doors that held her in. Two werewolves protect an open door? Smiling, Winter quickly devised a plan. Flying on unseen wings-while she thought her back was going to break, with sudden pressure-she landed in front of the two creatures.

"Someone told me to tell you two that I am awake. You need to tell Shadow," she lied. The two looked at each other, not tricked. Winter sighed; she was going to have to do this the hard way. She leaped up and clawed at the first gray werewolf's eyes. The other jumped at her, but missed as Winter jumped up into the sky, then dived down on the black werewolf, biting his shoulder. She winced; the taste of blood was disgusting. She flew up again, carrying her victim in her claws, groaning with the weight and the pain of her back. Once she had reached near the top of the "wood" she dropped her victim then sped out the unguarded door. She flew above the sentries, evading the eyes by staying in the shadows when they looked up. She took one left turn and stopped short in mid-air, and looked for any means of escape. There was one barred window, large enough for her to escape. Down the hall, she heard yelling, "Find her!" echoed Shadow's voice, "We need her!" There was a small mutter, and Shadow yelled again, "What was that?! You shall do what I say!" Then there was a disgusting crack of a neck, a loud pound of a limp body, and drops of blood. Winter winced, she hated blood. "Do the rest of you have anything else to say? No? Good, now find her!" there was scurrying of feet, and she heard Shadow start to take her path. Quickly, Winter grabbed the bars and yanked hard.  
Crack!  
One bar fell off, and she let it fall to the ground as she worked on the other three. The next two fell off easily, then, Shadow rounded the corner separating him from her. "Winter, do you plan on leaving so soon?" Shadow asked serenely, too sure that she wasn't going to escape. This was terrifying to Winter, she had to escape. He grinned bloodthirstily, and reached his hand out. Winter was confused; he obviously wasn't going to reach her. Then, to Winter's dismay, a large shadow appeared on the ground and a large creature flowed out of it. With sharp ears, red eyes, hooked claws, and all black, it slightly resembled a human. With one more yank the other bar fell off, and Shadow ordered the creature to attack. Viciously, it leapt, but missed as Winter sped out into crisp freedom.

Winter savored her newly found freedom, as she twirled in midair. She flew over the cliff on which the fort was perched and looked behind her, where were the guards? Where were the people that supposed to try and shoot her down? She turned away and looked below. There was a small town, charred, the grass was burnt and covered with ash. The trees around it leafless, lifeless, and the inhabitants nowhere to be seen. Her heart ached for who ever used to live here; were they slaughtered, or worse, tortured like her? As she continued to fly over, a giant forest appeared, healthy, green and undamaged. Testing her new abilities, Winter flipped over onto her back, and looked back to the prison. No one was standing on the cliff, watching her escape or rushing to capture her. Strange, Winter thought, I would expect him to be following me. She fought herself, but ended up deciding not to worry, just to enjoy the flight into the lowering sun.

Winter flew through the night, and by morning, Winter landed in a place of choice. There was a peaceful feeling; there was a small waterfall, with a pool that branched out into many different streams. She dived into the water, and splashed up with cheerfulness. The cool water refreshed her, and she laughed out loud, something she had not done for a long time. Of course, such a thing came out darker and echo-like. Washing the large gash still on her back, Winter actually enjoyed herself. She looked at herself in the wavy water. She was very elegant looking, her whiskers moved on their own will, and her eyes matched her dragon. Deeply sighing, winter looked up to the sky, "I guess I have to go on. I have to get as far away from here." Sadly looking around at the beautiful forest, she jumped up and twirled her way up to the sky.

Flying for days, Winter had to shake away sleep. The sun rose to a high peak one day, not helping her fight against sleep. Then suddenly, she shook herself awake. How long was she asleep? She found herself falling when she noticed her hands. They were back! Wait, she thought, I'm human? Winter hurriedly looked around, what caused her to change back so quickly? Normally a change took at least two weeks, not one! Falling, Winter's clothes flapping loudly, she noticed a town below. Oh no, what will they think? Will they report me to the King? I'm going to be found already. . I can't believe it. These words depressed Winter and she closed her eyes, or was she going to die? Winter waited as the ground tried to run from her, until she saw where she was going to land, in the middle of the town fountain. Even more painful, she landed with a bone-jarring thud; the water from the fountain flew up, and landed everywhere. Winter gave into pain, and closed her eyes for what she thought was going to be forever. Crowds heard the crash and swarmed around.

"Is she dead?"

"Of course she's dead!"

"Will someone check?"

A woman stepped forward, and walked into the destroyed fountain. She had golden-blonde hair, twinkling eyes, and she was elfish. She bent over Winter and felt her pulse. "She's alive," she reported, unbelieving it herself. "What?!" yelled a voice, "how can she be alive?! Look at that crater!"  
Shouts ran through the crowd, they called for a human to check the pulse. "You won't find anything different, but if you wish," the elf stood up and stepped aside. The man responsible of the accusation stepped forward; he was shorter, fatter man with an apron stained with mean blood. He was obviously a butcher. Shouts of approval roared from the crowd. He smiled and put his grimy fingers on Winter's neck.

"Well?" shouted someone from the crowd.

"She's-she's alive. . . "

Gasps of amazement came from the crowd.

"You see?" the elf calmly stated. Serenely, she whistled, and a horse came through the crowd. She lifted Winter's limp body onto the horse; lead it through the crowd and down the street.

Inside the elf's home, Winter was set down gently on a mat across from the door. The wounds Winter sustained externally were very few. Multiple small wounds, with one large back scar. Gently, the elf turned Winter over, and lifted up her shirt to examine the wound on her back. A previous scar was reopened, and was bleeding freely. The woman stood, and went to grab a cloth when someone walked in.

"You can't be serious! You're actually taking care of that?"

"She's injured, she needs attending to." replied the elf.

"Fine. But what's that on her arm, Kyra?" Taking a cloth, Kyra went to Winter and checked her arm.

"It looks like a black mass, like what your arm used to be," stated the woman that now invited herself into the house.

"Yes, yes it does. It's very odd though, it's darker and larger than mine used to be."

"What does that mean?"

"Sh-sh, she's waking up. Let's not worry her." Winter stirred, and slowly, painfully, opened her eyes. She thought she was dreaming, a beautiful woman, no, elf, was staring down at her with green eyes, soft features, and golden-blonde hair.

"Where-where am I?" Winter tried to straighten up, the pain, overwhelming pain, forcer her back down.

"Slowly, slowly," cautioned Kyra.

"Where am I?" Winter loudly repeated, looking around.

"You're safe"

"Nowhere is safe for me."

"You're safer," Kyra said, trying to comfort her.

Not liking being left out, the woman at the door began her own conversation, "That's quite a scar you got there. Kyra had one like that, but it wasn't that-" She stopped short once Kyra gave her a deathly warning glance.

Winter looked away, "It's no scar." Then, noticing what the woman was saying, Winter stared at the elf, "You had this before? Did you get rid of it? Can you-"

No, I won't let her.  
Winter jumped horribly at Shadow's voice. She looked around, fear clearly in her eyes. The woman looked at Kyra for an explanation.

"I think it's best if you leave," she said directed to the woman. Irritated, the woman left. Sympathy in her eyes, Kyra stared at Winter.

"Where is-where is he?" Winter asked in a shaky voice.

"He's not here, but I am afraid, like he said, I cannot fully get it away, I am sorry."

"You heard him? Wait, not fully? Does that mean you can partially get it away?"

"Yes, I can still hear his voice, Yes, I can partially get that mark away."

"The woman, she said you had a mark like this. She began to say it wasn't as . . .as bad?"

Kyra sighed deeply, and looked up at Winter, "Yes."

"What does that mean?"

Kyra hesitated telling Winter, but Winter pursued, "I believe this means that, you're his main target." Winter looked down as Shadow's chuckling went on in her head.

"Well, I'm not surprised," she said calmly, even though she felt like giving herself up right then...

"I'm sorry," Kyra sadly said.

"No really," Winter looked up, "I'm glad you told me. I could have been living in doubt this whole time." Winter laughed, trying to lighten things up.

"So, how exactly can you get this mark away?"

Kyra looked up and thought for a moment. "Sorry, if I tell you, Shadow will try to find a way around it. Then your mark will go back to normal."

"Oh, well then, just work your magic and I'll not look." Winter turned away, closed her eyes, and waited. Then suddenly, she was unconscious

****************************************************

Slowly she awoke. The moon shone down from an open window. Her arm was stinging, and Kyra was close by, watching over her. "Wha- what happened?" Winter inquired.

Kyra looked back and sighed, taking Winter's arm, "It was harder to thin yours than mine was. I'm sorry, but all I could do was lessen his ability to find and harm you."

Winter looked at her arm, "Then why did I fall unconscious? Because it was too much?"

"Yes," Kyra said, "Your body couldn't take the antidote. That or it wasn't allowed." Winter sadly looked at her arm and felt its rough surface; the black webs dampened her hopes. Was she ever to escape him? Then another question filled her mind.

"How do you know Shadow?"

Kyra solemnly looked up, "It is not something I usually talk about, but I will tell you.

"It was night, the moon was covered with clouds, and I was heading home. Lately I had rejected helping the Empire, for they had asked for knowledge about the rebels' hiding places. Shadow was there during my questioning. He knew I knew something, but couldn't figure out what. So the interrogators questioned me, and questioned me, and questioned me, but never got anything. They took Shadow aside and whispered to him beyond my hearing. He shook his head while looking at me, 'I have something better in mind,' I heard him say. I continued down the road to my house when out of the shadows he appeared. He told me that he would find her through me, and now I understand what he meant, you. Then suddenly, he was behind me, he grabbed my arm, and pushed it up to his hand. He watched me scream with pleasure, and then disappeared. The next few days he haunted me in my dreams and through my daily life. But I found a cure, and when he was not in my mind, I used it. His haunting grew more distance, but I believe he left me; the cure only helped him out the door. You are a different case however, because he's always in your mind, he's not letting anything help him out the door. I'm sorry, but there's only one way to stop him from haunting you . . . to kill him. Look now, don't let go of hope, there's always hope. Just ask the Creator." Before Winter could inquire about this, Kyra said her goodnight, and left for her room.  
Winter settled into her bed as fear overwhelmed her, but she asked for help,

"Dear-um- Creator, the elf that has saved me, is helping me recover, and is sheltering me mentioned You. I don't know much about You, but I know that someone I trust believes in You. Please help me Creator, give me strength and courage." Winter then felt comfort enter into her, telling her everything will be alright.

************************

That night was haunted. Many times Winter let out screams as if she were witnessing a death. Her cries were only the half of it. She tossed around, trashing, kicking, as if she was fighting something off. Kyra was quickly by her side. She heard Shadow's laughter as she knelt next to Winter.  
"Calm down," she comforted, "everything is going to be alright."

For you, Kyra. The girl is mine, however.

Go back to where you belong, demon.

Oh, but Kyra, this is where I belong. Winter is mine, don't fight me. I don't wish to waste any energy on you.

Step away from this child! What is it that's so important to you?!

She didn't tell you? You might want to reconsider sheltering her then.

Kyra looked at Winter as Shadow laughed. She touched Winter's arm, and Winter flinched. The kindness, gentleness, the caring, Winter wasn't used to it. The months in captivity, Winter couldn't remember kindness.  
"Winter," Kyra said, "wake up, you must wake up!"

Then Kyra overheard something Shadow meant for only Winter to hear,

The egg! No! You fool! Show it to me Winter!

The egg must be kept from evil, Winter responded. I won't show it to you.

You idiotic monster! Show it to me!

Winter chuckled, Me? The monster? Who's more of the monster, Shadow? Me or you?

Kyra couldn't believe it; Winter was actually standing her ground! Kyra recalled what she did when Shadow tormented her, she'd run, she'd try to hide from him. Winter was stronger than Kyra expected. Kyra continued to listen.

She's listening, Winter. Why don't you tell her?

I'll tell her as soon as you let me go. I will tell her in person.

Shadow chuckled evilly, You only stand strong when I cannot touch you, yet your fear for me is great. When I reclaim you, you will suffer for your disobedience.

Then that will be the day you die, warned Winter.

Shadow laughed, I doubt it.

Well I don't.

Shadow cursed, and then left Winter's mind, the last thing he said was, You will suffer.

Winter awoke, and smiled at Kyra.  
"Winter," Kyra said, "you are very strong, stronger than I used to be."

"That's not true," Winter explained, "what he said was true. I'm strong when he can't find me, but weak when he's around."

"That's not true, the Creator will help you. Stay strong." she smiled at Winter. Kyra sighed, "But of course, there is some bad news. From the sound of Shadow's voice, loud and clear, he's getting closer. I can lend you a horse to ride off, but I still don't know the full extent of your wounds. Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine."

Kyra hesitated, and then asked, "What was Shadow saying that you didn't tell me something?"

"Well," she started, "you see, I'm cursed-"

"By Shadow?"

"No. I don't know what cursed me, but. . ." Winter broke off, was Kyra going to trust her? Or was she going to laugh and think she's crazy?

"Yes?"

"I- I turn into a dragon. . ." Winter paused to see its affect. So far Kyra was believing her and was intently listening and waiting for more.

"And there's this egg. . . For some reason Shadow wants it, and, well so does the King. That's how I know I can't let them have it. I saw another vision on where to find it when Shadow was haunting my mind, and pushed it away so he couldn't see it. Obviously he wasn't too pleased with that."

"An egg?"

"Yeah," Winter chuckled, "Strange, huh? It has something to do with my parents, they knew something about it. I don't know what it's about, though. Don't even know what it is, really. But Shadow wants it, so I have to save it from his evil."

"I see. . ." Kyra said, looking down. She smiled then looked up, "Do you think you could get some more rest before you leave? It's not even morning yet."

"No, I don't think I could." Stiffly, Winter got up. Her body was sore, but she was able to walk to the door without help. Kyra walked to the door with her and pointed to a stable.

"That's where you'll find the horses, yours is the one on the left." Kyra walked into the house and started packing food and other items such as blankets.

"Please," Winter said, "all I need is a single blanket."

"Oh, I know. I have to leave too; Shadow may come after me as well. Here," she handed Winter a large, wool blanket, "Wrap this around you, it's mighty cold outside."  
Winter took it gratefully, "Thank you, for everything."

Kyra nodded, "May the Creator watch over you."

"As well as you." Winter left with the wool wrapped around her and sorely walked over to the stable. She walked in and a distinct smell was in the air. The stable was well built and was very clean; Winter turned to where her horse was and saw a strong, brown horse. It seemed to know a ride was ahead of it, for it excitedly waited to be released. Winter took a saddle in her arm, and carefully opened the fence. The horse walked out happily and waited to be suited up. Winter put the wool under her arm while saddling the horse. She stroked his mane, and swung onto him. And while she grabbing the reins, he bolted off. She cautiously waved to Kyra as she bolted by her home. Winter steered the horse to the North border of the town and rode into the dark forest. Many people saw her go and whispered.

*******************

Morning came and Winter continued to ride. She needed to head as far away as possible. The forest echoed with the horse's hooves, and his breath became labored. Winter stroked his mane, and pulled him to a stop near a stream. She led him and sat down near the water. Looking up, the birds of the forest chirped and flew around over her head. Winter smiled and looked around. It was a beautiful and peaceful forest, she just hoped it wasn't about to be corrupted by Shadow. Winter got up and walked around. Her legs were sore and her back ached. The horse strode up behind her and playfully poked her with his nose. Winter turned around, and, knowing the horse didn't mean to pain her, rubbed his nose. "You ready boy?" The horse snorted and turned so she could climb aboard. "You're a smart horse." Winter climbed aboard sorely and continued to ride into the deeper part of the forest. Winter yawned and rested her head on the horse's neck to try and get some sleep. Sleepily she told the horse to take her away from the town and to keep unnoticed.

Night came quickly and Winter found herself inside a cave. The horse was struggling to kneel down without troubling Winter. Winter quickly got off and felt the horse's hair. "Good boy. Thank you." Winter looked up at the star filled sky as the horse settled into sleep. Winter rested herself on the side of the cave and kept watch as the night progressed. The stars twinkled, and shone down into the forest, waiting for morning.

A black horse galloped into the town and a large group of werewolves ran after. Shadow lifted his right hand and half the group split off in that direction. He lifted his other and the rest split off. He leapt off his and strode to Kyra's home. He kicked the door open and it swung broken on its hinges. He looked around and saw a large amount of things scattered about. Then he saw a bed. He knelt and picked up a string of red hair. Winter's hair. Smiling he walked out and saddled, his group running to him as he galloped out the North exit of the town. He knew she would head away from the prison. He rode quickly and the wolves immediately took over the forest. Howls filled the forest with their presence.


	3. The Creator

The Creator

Morning came and Winter woke with a start. She shook herself awake, and walked to the horse that had awoken before her. She saddled with a strange feeling. She urged the horse to gallop, but it didn't budge. "What's wrong with you?! Go! Move! Um. . . Mush? Gallop?" The horse defiantly turned around and slowly started walking the way she came. Winter jumped off as he started into a full gallop. "Wait! Where are you going?" Winter sighed, she would have to walk. With a confused glance at the disappearing horse, Winter started walking; the wool blanket Kyra had given her wrapped firmly around her shoulders. Was Kyra maybe in trouble? Was that why the horse ran off? Winter shook her head and continued walking; she didn't have time to stop and think about it.

After hours of walking, feet sore, legs struggling to move, Winter heard sounds of galloping hooves behind her. Irritated, she turned around. Then, before the man on the horse saw her, she noticed they weren't slowing, or even coming for her. She quickly dived into the shrubbery around her, her wool getting torn in the process. She watched as a younger man, dressed in the royal colors-black and red-rode past. Foot guards and men on horses followed, two soldiers holding ropes tied to two werewolves trotted past. Then men with two boys- a teenager and a young boy -walked along. These two were falling quickly behind as the two boys progressively slowed their pace.

"Would you two traitors hurry up?!"

"Aye," one man whispers to the other, "Christians, huh?"

The other laughs, "Yeah, the Great Creator and what not, stupid to go against the king!"

"King's dead now. Heck, by two rebel werewolves no less. Don't know if we could trust the rest of them." Winter walked stealthily with them behind her shelter of bushes and continues to listen.

"Yeah," says the first, "and what about that Shadow man, huh? Seems to me he would have more reason to kill the king than those beasts."

"Don't know 'bout that. Those beasts are merciless, bloodthirsty, they just love killing." That's right, Winter agreed, that's very true.

"Hey, you two!" The second shouts to the teenage boys behind them, "Hurry up will ya?!" He pulls out a whip, and a cold furry came upon Winter.

"Hold strong, little brother. God will reward us in Heaven," the older Christian brother says to the other, "Don't let their mocking get to you." The soldier stops and snaps the whip on the bare arm of the teenager. Winter, filled with the memory of her beating, jumps out from the bushes, let's goes of the wool, and grabs the whip with incredible speed. Completely dumbfounded, the two soldiers stood there, staring at Winter. Winter snaps the whip on the ropes that tie the teenagers and the rope thins down to a few pieces. The boys look at each, smile, and both pull on the ropes, toppling the two stunned soldiers, and breaking the rope. They smile at each other and try to high-five, but realize their hands were still tied. Winter laughs and as the soldiers struggled to recover she knocks them both out with their own helmets and ties them together. Winter threw the whip aside, took an unconscious soldier's sword, and cut the rope tying the two's hands.

"Whew!" Gasped the older teenage boy, "How the heck did you do that?!"

"Yeah," the younger says, "That was amazing!"

"I'm Jake by the way," the teenage boy says.

"And I'm Andrew. I'm seven!" Andrew says proudly. Winter smiled,

"We should get moving," Winter said.

"We can go this way," Andrew said happily, turning to his left. Winter had a chilling shiver run down her spine. She wouldn't be going any farther from Shadow that way.

"Is-is that where you live?" Winter asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Yeah," Jake answered, eying Winter suspiciously, "It's a shortcut to where we live. Is there a problem?"

Winter, shaking herself from fear, responded, "No, not at all. Lead the way."

Jake protectively put his hands on his brother, "Hold up. Who are you again?"

"My name's Winter."

"Why did you rescue us?" Winter shifted uncomfortably, she didn't want to tell why because she would have to explain what happened to her, and what she is.

"Well," she began, "I just can't- I have to-"

Jake watched her stumble over words, "Yes?" he asked, pulling Andrew behind him.

"No. Please don't worry. I'm not here to hurt either of you. I had to rescue you two because it's right. I can't let Shadow-"

"Who's Shadow?" Oh great going, Winter thought, why did you just mention him?

"He- well he probably killed the king."

Both the boys smiled, "Yes!" they said at the same time.

"No! No he's worse than the king! He-" Winter stopped herself. Careful, she warned herself, don't say anything suspicious.

"So . . . he's worse than the king," Jake said, "and he probably killed the king. So far I don't see anything wrong about this guy."

Winter sighed; she was going to have to tell them. "Why don't you two lead the way, I'll explain it to you on the way there."

**********************************

". . . But how does that explain your scar . . . marks. . What ever that is?" They had been walking for hours and Winter now wished she still had her horse. Winter sighed, how many times was she going to say this?

"I told you, I don't know how he did it. I just know he did. Now, I risk everything in telling you two this, but I trust you two. You can't tell anyone." Jake looked at his younger brother, intelligence in his eyes. He was thinking it through, now, was he going to tell or not? Shifting uncomfortably, Winter continued walking, eying them both carefully.

"Promise!!" Andrew exclaimed. Winter hardly looked down at him but watched Jake. Andrew pulled his sleeve, "Brother, you have to promise! She's our friend!"

"I don't think you know what she is though, Andrew. She's a monster." Winter flinched at this comment. Only Shadow said this to her. Winter swallowed hard.

"No she's not," Andrew retorted stubbornly, "She's kind, and saved us! How can you call her a monster when she saved you?!" Jake looked down at his brother and thought, obviously taking his seven year old brother's words in.

"Fine, I agree." He finally said.

"Thank you!" Winter said in relief. "Remember, that means no one. I could have a bounty on my head soon for all I know."

Jake nodded his handsome head and smiled at Winter. She blushed, "Thank you." she repeated.

Andrew suddenly ran ahead, disappearing into the trees and bushes before them. Jake immediately ran after, yelling his brother's name. Winter stopped as a pain gripped her. Her eyes faded to a pale blue as she was thrust away from her consciousness. She felt herself lean against a tree, the hard barks feel fading away.

Why do you trust these two? They were being taken to their death by law. Shadow's voice echoed.

I trust them because another who loved God was good to me, Winter answered obediently.

Shadow chuckled, So you risk everything with two boys who could have easily lied to you?

They're not you Shadow, responded Winter, fighting Shadow's overwhelming power trying to seep into her mind and control her. Didn't Kyra say Shadow could only speak to her?

I've never lied to you, Winter. I've only told you the truth. Shadow responded.

Get out of my head Shadow, you won't get me back. Winter growled back, knowing the truth of his words.

Shadow chuckled; You're so sure, so confident. Where's your fear? Once your back, we'll have to beat that back into you.

Winter didn't hesitate, I told you, go away.

Shadow chuckled, As you wish, Winter.

Winter found herself still leaning on the tree she lost consciousness on. Jake and Andrew were still farther ahead and she figured she had to find them. Winter ventured into the brush before her and found herself on a worn down road. Jake had grabbed Andrew and wrestled him into the brush, his hand clamped around the younger brother's mouth. Jake's brown eyes were watching the patrol of soldiers pass when he spotted her. Jake dared to make a motion telling her to hide. He didn't do it in time. The soldiers stopped when they saw Winter in the road and mocked her, saying, "Are you lost, girl? Or is that how you always look?" All the soldiers laughed.

Winter kept her anger from showing and foolishly responded, "That depends on your definition of lost. Yes, I don't know exactly where I am, but at least I don't look as bad as you." The soldier in front pulled out his sword, jumped forward, and held it against her neck.

"I dare you to say that once more, girl!" Winter smiled, knowing what would happen to this soldier if he killed her. Shadow would be furious. But of course, she didn't want to lose her life, or draw enough attention so that they may tell Shadow.

"My deepest apologies, great sir. I did not mean to offend you or your . . . crew. Please forgive my outrage; I haven't had a great day. I am deeply sorry for forcing it onto you." Winter knew this wasn't such a great explanation,-for it wasn't even true-but with a sword at her throat, anything would go.

The soldier grunted, "You're not even worth the effort," then he sheathed his sword, and beckoned his group to move out. They all walked around Winter, all twenty or so of them, all eying her strangely. Winter sighed in relief. What was I thinking? I could have got killed! But then she chuckled, It was kind of funny to see the look on their faces though. Jake said just that when they came from their hiding places.

"I know, I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I suppose I was tired of getting beaten down." Mentally and physically, she thought.

"You need to be more careful," Jake warned, "Or you'll get caught in no time."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Winter growled.

"It was funny though," Jake said, smiling broadly.

"Too bad you couldn't see their faces, Jake, they were hysterical! They were like," Winter made a face of surprise, anger, and embarrassment. They all burst out laughing. Then Jake grew serious,

"Are you alright?" Winter looked up, wondering why he had asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we far from your house?"

"No, it's down the road. A matter of minutes." He pulled his bother out from the bush, warned him not to go running off again, and pushed him ahead. When they had been walking in silence for a small span of time, Jake asked, "So, how does it feel? When you change, I mean." Winter thought, what did it feel like?

"You know, I've never actually been awake when it happened. It always happened when I was asleep."

"That's odd. Well, at least you don't experience any pain."

"That's not entirely true. I experience soreness and sometimes blurred vision."

"Oh. I bet you look beautiful."

Winter smiled, "When I'm a dragon? Huh, not always. Sometimes I have horns all over my body, scales-well, I almost always have scales-but the only thing the same about me is my blue eyes, and occasionally the ability to stand upright."

"Ah, I see." There was an awkward silence, and Winter blushed. Even in her ragged clothes, bloody back, oily hair, and the rest of her dirty appearance Jake still found her attracting.

*************

The noise of the city reached her before the first sight of the walls appeared. "They were newly built," Jake whispered in Winter's ear, "All the cities were ordered to build them before the King died. They have guards positioned over the perimeter of the wall."

"Then won't they know of you and your brother? Won't they turn you back in? The other guards just arrived from over here."

"They won't. These guards are looking only for you. That means you have to think of another name, a reason for visiting, and a reason for your scar. Unless," Jake tore a piece of his shirt and gave it to Winter. Winter positioned it under her shirt, hiding the scar. If only for a short while. They approached the wall cautiously, Winter thinking of another name. Jade, she thought. Though it pained her to remember this name, for it was her mother's, it was the only name that came to mind. The soldiers halted them, asking first Jake and his brother a series of questions. Jake tried his best to answer them.

"We were away, escorting a family member from out of town. I'm Jake, and this here is Andrew." The soldier examined them from under his visor, and then grunted they could pass. However, he stopped Winter.

"'Ey, doesn't this one look like dat poster Shadow sent out?" The other pulled out a poster with a well drawn face on it. It was her. Winter secretly pulled her rags to their full extent to cover her mark.

"Yeah," the other soldier said after a while, "same eyes. What'd you say your name was?"

"Jade."

"Hm." Winter waited momentarily for the soldiers to take her away. But the soldiers merely continued to examine the poster and her. Finally, the first said,

"Nah, it's not her. Move along." With that, they folded the poster, and tucked it away. Winter controlled herself from running into the town. She heaved a large sigh that was too close.

"I should have figured they would recognize me." She said.

"But they didn't, they let you pass." Jake said encouragingly.

"For the time being." Winter growled back. Andrew jumped up and down, tugging on Jake.

"We're back, we're back!" he yelled. "I can't wait to see Mom and Dad!" Winter felt a pain in her soul. She longed to call someone mom and dad again. She pushed away the memory and with it, the tears. She hoped no one would bring up her parents.

"Stay close," Jake warned both Winter and Andrew. "It may not look so bad out here, but once you're near the shops, it's insane." Jake was right, as they pushed their way through the somewhat crowded streets until Jake took hold of Andrew and Winter's hand to keep them from wondering far. Winter flinched and nearly pulled her hand away. But she didn't, she liked the warmth and power the flowed from Jake's hand. Winter felt the heat rise to her cheeks and allowed herself to smile. She gripped his hand back, following his and Andrew's lead. Finally they broke free from the crowd and Jake let go of Andrew's hand. The three of them walked along, passing large, mansion like houses. Winter then noticed Andrew's clothes, they were barely better than her own. They were patched with neat stitches, but the cloths didn't match. His pants were little better, at least the cloth was close to the same color. Soon, the trio entered an area with makeshift homes with sticks as supports, cloth as a roof, and weren't very big. Andrew ran into a medium made "house". Jake lead Winter inside, and Winter looked about. It had only one room, just high enough to stand straight and there was a fire pit dug into the ground and surrounded by stones. Four hay mattresses lay about, pots and pans on a crude made shelf, and that was when Winter realized she still held Jake's hand. They both let go without a glance at each other. Andrew's voice could be heard from behind the shelter, loud and telling someone he was home. He then was hushed, and someone entered from the back of the shelter. She was in her late thirties, with blond hair, and blue eyes swollen from tears. She was their mother. As she walked forward, she was wiping tears from her eyes. She caught a glimpse of her son as she entered, ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my son," she said, "I thought I'd lost you." Tears began to reappear in her eyes. Jake smiled at Winter and hugged his mother back. Andrew was jumping up and down, asking where his father was. "Oh Andrew, he has left to go hunting. People don't want to be associated with us anymore. There are only a few friends who will help us." Winter thought about leaving, she didn't belong here. This wasn't her family. She had grown too hard, too stiff. Could she accept the new kindness? Winter pondered her own question, and her family memory formed in her mind. Her eyes became hot, and tears clouded her vision. She turned away instinctively, not wanting anyone to see her weakness. She wiped her eyes clear, and then walked out. She realized now she wasn't too hard, but too hurt. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around. Jake's brown hair waved in the slight breeze, his green eyes staring at her. A sympathetic smile on his face.

"You are a great woman," he said, "God will guide you to your family." Then he embraced her in a hug, and Winter, with a moment of hesitation, embraced him back. Then she whispered in his ear, "Who is God?"

"That is a wonderful question, come inside, stay with us a while, and let us teach you." Jake held her hand and together, they walked inside.


	4. To Keep a Promise

To Keep A Promise

"Winter? That's a beautiful name." Winter grew hot, smiled, and turned away. Jake put his arm around her.

"Mother, she's who saved us." The mother looked astonished.

"Y-you? Alone? How could you- how did you . . .?"

"I jumped up out of the bushes, grabbed the whip the soldier was holding, and helped loosen the ropes. Your boys toppled the guards, and I tied them up."

"Where were the other guards? There was a large squad taking my sons and two werewolves to their deaths."

"Jake and Andrew were slowing the guards enough, the clash wasn't heard. Speaking of which, who was the man at the head? He was wearing royal colors."

"That's the king's son. He's the king now his father died. It'll do no one anymore good; however, he's as bad as his father." Winter didn't say anything. She knew what was about to befall the son. When she did finally speak, she said, "Where is he going?"

"The capital, Thundra. It's about a twenty days walk from here. There'll be a larger crowd then out here in the middle of nowhere. He'll show what happens to rebels and Christians," she paused to look at her sons. "But that won't happen know that you are home." Tears of joy pierced her eyes, and embraced all three of them in a warming hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jake's mother whispered in Winter's ear, "If there's anything I can do for you-"

"There is."

"Oh?" The embrace was ended as the mother looked at Winter.

"Can you-uh." Winter felt ridiculous asking someone else for something. It was strange, like being in a new world-or an old world she lost. Jake nodded to her, encouraging her. "Can you teach me about Christians and the Creator or uh, God?"

The mother smiled and nodded, "Well of course, Winter. May I ask why?"

"Many Christians helped me along my way here."

"Of course-," her gaze fell to Winter's arm, where her sleeves had been unconsciously pulled back up. Their mother staggered back, the same reaction her sons had when they saw her mark. Winter felt ashamed. Great going, she thought, what's she going to think now? Winter backed away, giving the woman some room.

"Please," Winter started to say, "It's-"

Nothing? Shadow laughed in her head. That's right, lie in her face, say it's nothing. Winter staggered back more, trying to force herself to calm down even with Shadow's presence in her mind.

"Please," Winter said again, "please." She fought to keep her voice straight, as Shadow laughed at her fear he could undoubtedly feel from inside her head. Her mark began to burn as Shadow's presence grew more into her head. She remembered what Kyra said about his voice getting louder and clearer when he was close. Luckily, it was neither, his voice's cold laughter cut through her head, but it faded in and out. She stole a silent sigh of relief; she could rest for an amount of time before moving on. Rest. It sounded like an imaginary word to her. There was silence for many minutes, and then Jake spoke up.

"Mum, she was taken from her home, across the Tundra Mountains. She was forced to leave and was tortured and imprisoned for many months."

Shadow chuckled at his own cruelty, Don't forget given a mark. Winter spoke this and Jake nodded.

"Mum, please. She escaped his cruelty-"

"No, I haven't." Winter said her head down.

"What?"

She looked up, "I told you, he can speak to me, and, recently he is able to harm-"

She stopped, Perfect timing, Shadow.

He chuckled, No problem.

The gripping pain only grew, and Shadow's laughter began to overwhelm her. She wavered, thinking how she hated being the damsel in distress, like in all those stories her mother would read to her. The only thing she missed was a gorgeous prince to save her from the evil king. She sighed, still weak, and collapsed on the nearest thing to a chair. Her hand went to her mark, as it seemed to burn its way to her bone. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she desperately tried to claw away the mark. It burned more and she finally stopped, still struggling to get the smallest wisp of air in her lungs. Shadow eventually let her lungs go and she sucked in air, hurriedly, for she was worried he would do it again. Her arm's burning died down, leaving her with little energy. Shadow's cold as steel voice chuckled, cutting down any thoughts in her head. She fought to regain control over her own being, and he finally left. Winter gasped when he was gone.

"I hate when he does that." she growled. The mother still stayed silent, not know what to think.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked, concerned. Winter ran her fingers through his brown hair.

"I'll be fine," she said, evading his question. Winter looked up at Jake, who was holding her hand trying to comfort her.

"Winter," the mother finally came forward. "I will tell you. I'm ready now.

"First off, Jesus, who is Christ, God or The Creator's only Son. God sent his son down to earth as a human to die for our sins. Before, people had to sacrifice animals when they sinned."

"What's a sin?"

"A sin is a wrong doing against people, things, God. In short, something against the rules unless God is telling you otherwise."

"Oh."

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. So Christ died for everyone's sins and joined God back in heaven."

"Heaven?"

"Yes, it is a place of happiness, joy, and full being with God."

"Sounds wonderful. How do you get there?"

"If you have done God's Will and died, you go there."

"So He's dead?"

"No, He is very much alive. He lives in all His children and has guided them sense they were born."

"He didn't give birth to me, my mother did." Winter said defensively.

"Yes, yes. But he allowed you to be born, He knew you before He placed you in the womb. He planned your life out before you saw light, and He loves you every minute."

"Well, what a great life this is." Winter mumbled.

"He guides everyone in different ways, some paths are harder than others, but if you follow through, you will be rewarded."

"Right." Winter growled, though deep down, she knew this was true.

"Now prayer is way to talk to God, though He knows your thoughts before they are formed in your mind."

"So what's the point in prayer then?"

"Well, it can organize your thoughts, and God wanted people to pray."

"Ah."

"Now, forgiveness, which God gave when His Son died, is-"

"I know what forgiveness is."

"Of course you do. But sense God gave us a choice, we don't have to ask forgiveness, but it'd be better if we did. Tests are given to us because of our choice. If we fail our tests we can get another if we ask for forgiveness and want to continue following God."

"I see. I'll have to think of this."

"Take your time."

"Er- I apologize but, is there somewhere I can stay? An inn maybe?"

"Oh dear child! You may stay with us as long as you like."

"That's very generous, but I won't be staying that long. I just need some rest before moving on my way." The mother looked at her strangely, then Jake let go of Winter's hand and whispered to his mother that Shadow was following her. His mother only showed a brief moment of fear on her face before hiding it.

"Your father should be home soon," she said, "then shortly after, dinner should be ready." Winter smiled then left the small "house" to watch the sunset. Jake looked at her with concern, and left to follow her. He found her not far from his home looking out over the horizon, thinking. He came and stood by her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll make you a promise if you make me one." Winter said. Jake looked at her and nodded.

"Keep my curse a secret from your mother for now and I will help protect your family."

"Father and I can protect our own family," he answered defensively.

"I'm sure you could, Jake, from any normal person. Jake, don't you see, he's not human! He can attack me within my mind! I would be the one he wanted, you wouldn't be able to stop him if he came here. Jake, he could bring an army of werewolves if he wanted! You wouldn't be able to defend your family from him, never less an entire army!" Jake was silent, obviously knowing the truth in this.

"I'm. . . I understand." he finally said. Winter looked into his beautiful eyes, "I'm sorry." Jake stared at the sunset, with the wonderful reds, orange, yellow, and blue, all blending together.

"You shouldn't be. You've been through a lot. I wouldn't blame you for your outburst." Winter felt a tinge of annoyance at the word 'outburst', but only nodded.  
A horse was heard trotting towards them and Winter immediately withdrew. Jake put his hand on her, pushing her back, waiting for the rider to appear. Through the haze that started to fall an outline was drawn, the horse's head the first to become detailed, then the hooves, and lastly, the man. A large buck was draped over his shoulder, bandaged to stop the bleeding. Jake lifted his hand and smiled, "Dad!" he shouted. Winter continued to withdraw, something wasn't right, something strange about him. He caught her eye and smiled at her with, Winter realized with horror, and selfish, greedy, even bloodthirsty smile.

**************************

"This is your father?" Winter asked, hesitant.

"Yes, yes, why else would I be calling 'Dad'?"

"Some thing's wrong with him, Jake. I can sense it and that is the same smile Shadow-"

"AH, my son! You are home!"

"No," Winter whispered. The father's eyes had a trace of red. "Shadow."

"How was it you got away from those tyrant fools?"

"Winter here, she saved Andrew and I."

Shadow's hidden eyes met hers, "Ah, the young Winter? I believe I've seen a poster of you on the boards."

"Have you now? Have you at all seen me anywhere else, perhaps? Maybe in some, ah, I don't know, torture room?!"

"Winter!" Jake growled, "What's wrong with you?" Shadow's servant growled, frowning.

I didn't think you'd find out so soon.

What, with that smile? I've only seen a thousand times before, Shadow.

The boy will not believe you.

How would you know?

Shadow chuckled, drowning out Jake's voice; I could take him just as easily. But, I'm afraid, that would make the chase too easy.

Winter's world came crashing down, you're toying with me.

Oh, did I just hear loss of hope in your voice? Your frightened now aren't you?

Winter felt her lungs tighten, the word toying kept ringing in her mind. She fought to keep herself from falling on her knees. Then confidence came through her again.

"Jake, your father didn't believe in God, did he?"

"Finally! You speak! What was that about before?!"

"Answer the question, Jake. I tell you later."

Jake's face reddened with anger, but answered the question, "No, he wasn't."

What was that again, Shadow, did I just hear you curse?

The boy still won't believe you.

Sure.

Shadow cursed again, and then the man he was controlling leaped off his horse, slinging his game over to Jake, saying, "Here son, I want to teach you something."

"Dad," Jake whispered soft enough Winter couldn't hear, "I'd wish to stay with Winter, some thing's wrong with her."

"You think?"

"Dad, I'll tell you about it later."

If you're still alive, Shadow said with a smile in his voice. Shadow took the deer back and entered the tent, sounds of glee flowing out of it. Winter looked away, how do you get a demon out of a human? Prayer. Winter looked around, who said that? It came again, prayer. Prayer, Winter repeated. The voice did not come again, but Winter smiled, she had one thing Shadow could not, God. Winter chuckled, Please Lord, free Jake's father from Shadow's possession. Amen. Winter believed, she admitted, in God. Winter did not, however, expect a solution to come right away. Jake, once again, was trying to talk to her, his hand squeezing hers, franticly trying to shake her from her trance. Winter grinned at him, "Help me pray for your father."

"What?"

"You heard me, pray for him. He's being controlled by Shadow."

"That's insane; I've never heard you say that he could do that before!"

"You're being blinded by your fear!! You have to believe me! He's going to kill your family, and then I'll have nothing! Again!"

Jake's silent anger floated in the air, "I don't believe you-" There was a scream from inside, both Jake and Winter turned to look. Winter ran ahead of Jake, into the scene; Shadow held a knife to his own throat, two voices rang inside Winter's head.

GET OUT! Boomed one.

Not if you wish to die, Shadow's voice responded. Jake ran to his father, only to be yelled at to stay back by Shadow's cool voice. Shadow's possessed head turned towards Winter, smiling, his free hand rising to the point to her mark. Slowly, the flesh beneath it began to burn, the mark biting, tearing, burning.

"I want to show all of you, especially those who don't know Winter's secret, what a monster she really is, and what powers I possess."

No, Winter pleaded. Shadow's man laughed, lowering the knife, gaining control again.

"Oh yes, Winter. Now, all of you might want to cover your ears, she's quite a screamer."

"NO!" Winter screamed. The pain traveled up her arm, scales began to consume her hand, painfully changing her hand into a scaly, clawed, hand. Winter began to claw at her scales now starting to hide her mark. It didn't matter, they continued to grow. She remembered every time she had changed, she either wasn't awake, or was passed out on the floor as the scales bit their way to her neck. She had to stop it, "No, please, not yet! I don't want to be this-this-"

"Monster? Face Winter, you are." Shadow finished.

"NO!" Winter screamed, no in the demon's shadow. The scales began to cross her chest, expanding her bones, changing her structure, fighting its way to her other arm. Winter screamed out loud, she's never managed to stay conscious this long before, but, of course, she built up strength through the daily beatings at the prison. She attempted to crawl away, clawing her way to the door flap. As she could nearly feel the flap, Shadow reached down, gripped her neck, pulled her off the ground, and stared into Winter's beautiful eyes.

"Everything you love, everything you cherish, I will crush them with one sweep. I may not be able to come here now, but believe me, when I do, you'll wish you were already dead."

"No," Winter choked, as the scales began to tear at her neck, "I won't let that happen."

"Oh? And how so?"

"Just like this," Winter threw the dirt she had gathered in her hand into the eyes of the demon-man. He threw her back and wiped away the dirt. Gaining control of herself, Winter whipped up, her newly grown tail whipping at the ground, eager for a fight. The scales gripped her back, build-painfully-new bone for her wings. Her dragon was able to stand like a human, upright, new nostrils flaring. Shadow had recovered as well.

"You're going to have to do much better than that."

"I intend to." Winter leaped up into the air, nearly ripping the tarp with the new spikes traveling on her back. All the instincts of dragons, as well as her own, rushed into her: flying, fear, love, fighting, breathing fire, and, surprisingly, ice. Winter rushed over Shadow, his slow body not quick enough to leap out of her tail's way. She threw him, and he hit the brick of a butcher's house nearly out of sight. Dragon instinct forced her to roar, her purple scales reflecting off the rising moon, her teeth glittering in the night, her forked tongue directing the flames flowing from her mouth. Shadow recovered quickly, running at with unbelievable speed. He was suddenly on her, digging the knife into her wings. Winter pulled away, but it was too late, her wings were ripped. She landed with a thud, upright and ready.

"Winter!" Jake shouted, "He's still my dad! You can't kill him!" More complications, Winter thought. Shadow smiled, and held a knife up to the dad's neck.

"Here, my dragon. Don't let me hurt myself." Winter managed to just barely take the knife away, as the other knife dug farther into her right wing. Now there was a clean, clear cut through the whole leathery material. Winter roared out with pain, her tail whipping around her, tying Shadow's hands together. The scales bit into his wrists, but Shadow felt no pain, it wasn't his body after all. Winter gripped his neck, "I believe, with God's help, you will leave."

Shadow laughed, "I can't believe you think this God is real! Ha!"

Winter smiled, "I can see you know of Him. And I can also see the redness in this man's eyes fading."

Shadow cursed, "No."

It was Winter's turn to chuckle, "Told you I had a plan." One last curse left Shadow's lips before he left the man, and Winter quickly rushed him over to his family.

"Here, his wrists need bandaging, his back may be hurting, and try to convert him to God." Winter spoke to Jake, in a wonderfully, beautiful voice, loud and clear. She didn't meet the mother's eyes and continued, "If you need me I'll be in the forest, or, if it's an emergency, yell. Dragons can hear from over a thousand miles." Jake simply nodded, staring up at her newly gained height.

"Demon," the mother muttered. Winter's blue eyes narrowed, the slits of eyes turning to her.

"Would a demon save your husband? Would a demon rid another of a demon? Would a demon wish to follow God?"

The mother looked down, avoiding Winter's dragon eyes, "No."

"Good. Now I must go. Jake," Winter's eyes softened, "Please, I am no demon. I would never hurt your family."

Jake smiled, "I would never think that." He reached up and ran his hands over her cheek, her scales softening so not to cut him. The adrenaline of the fight had worn off, her scales lowering so soft to the touch, the spikes running along her back shifted away from the stiffness she had before. Her throat no longer pleaded to let go of the heat trapped deep inside.

Winter touched his hand now smaller than a baby's, and said, "Be careful," then jumped back and with incredible speed combined with long legs, she was to the forest as quick as lighting.


	5. Living Who you Are

Living Who You Are

Winter had thought over the events of last night, she would have to be much more careful now. Though, as it seemed, Shadow couldn't move as quickly, blink away any obscuring sights, or even always control his subject, but he still could harm her, just as he did to her wings. He was still fast, evil, quick to recover, and felt no pain. But that was how she would recognize him, and after all, he had no God to help him. She sighed, after walking all day yesterday, the fighting of the night before, and tending to her damaged wings, she was exhausted. Winter had found a cave hidden among the cliff side, and, of course, had to climb that too. She backed up the end of the cave and sighed again. She should really get some sleep. Now, all she hoped for was no one would need her, she doubted she could fight Shadow off again like she had the night before. Winter outstretched her wings so she was able to heal better. She smiled, at least dragons healed fast. Winter made herself as comfortable as possible then nestled into sleep.

Winter saw her cave, saw herself asleep, then her vision blurred to a bird's eye view. There was movement farther away, a few miles from her cave. Her vision dived down on them. They were werewolves, sent to find and attack Winter, and then bring her to the prison alive. They too were sleeping, only traveling at night. Her vision focused on their weapons, only a few bow and arrows, the rest used their claws, fangs, and what ever else they had. They, however, had no idea that Winter was no longer near the village, that in fact, she was a days run-for the werewolves-away from the village. If they walked, however, they were two days. They were close to her hiding spot and if they were able to hear Shadow's voice to lead them there, she would only be a four hour run away. Winter felt herself smile, the darkness of Shadow's presence was not here, it was God who was warning her of the dangers.

"Thank you, Lord." There was no response, but she knew He heard her. Winter then woke, the sun piercing through her scaled eyelids. "Ugh." Winter grunted. It was well into noon and she could hear a rumbling growl. That must have woken her up; it was shaking the whole cave. Winter jumped up to her clawed feet and turned around. In the dark of the night, she didn't see the tunnels at the back of the cave. She was sleeping between to tunnels. "Er-hello?"

Laughter broke the growling, "It's awake." It was a dark, rumbling voice, and her dragon and human instincts collided. Run or fight? From the sound of the voice it was another dragon. Sounds of claws scraping against stone echoed around the room. "You do realize you have just slept in my cave, don't you?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry. I didn't know."

"Did you not see the writing outside?"

"What writing? Those scribble things?"

There was a loud roar and the silver dragon broke through the tunnels. The beast was ten times bigger than Winter and stared down at her with yellow eyes.

"You have blue eyes."

"Er-yes."

"You are a Dragonaide."

"A what?"

"You can change into a dragon whenever you wish," there was a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Well, I don't know about that, I can't control it;" Winter looked away, "Someone else can however." The dragon lowered himself, his eyes level with Winter's.

"Shadow?"

Winter jumped back, astonished, "What!? How would you know!?" The dragon made a strange distortion on his face and Winter realized it was a smile.

"You know of God?"

"Yes."

"He told me you were coming, and all about you. Your blue eyes, your change, and of Shadow."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes." Winter looked up into his intelligent eyes and made the same distortion of her face.

"He told me to teach you how to control it. To change when you need to."

Winter leapt up, her wings now fully healed, grabbing gratefully onto his snout, "Thank you!"

"You can let go now," the dragon rumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Winter lowered herself onto the ground. "What may I call you?"

"Galena."

"Cool, now what do we do first?"

"Well, I'm actually quite hungry, would you like me to teach you to hunt?"

"Yes! That would be great!"

Galena chuckled, "First, you have to gain control of flying in order to earn your supper. I will teach you to hunt later."

Winter frowned, "Then why'd you ask in the first place?"

"To see if you're interested in such things. Now, is because of your dragon instincts or do you just hunt because you like it?"

"Both."

"Are you currently being followed?"

"Yes, but they don't know where I am."

"Ah, now, what is following you?"

"Werewolves."

Galena chuckled, "Then attack them from above would be the best. Do they have bow and arrows?"

"Yes."

Galena chuckled again, "They are very poor aim with bows. Yes, I believe learning the art of flying would be the best for you now."

Winter distorted her face in a smile, "When do we start?"

"That's it! Now, try to avoid this!" Galena huffed out a large ball of fire, and then another and another, imitating a large scale attack of arrows. As it turned out, Winter was a natural flier; she had avoided every attack easily, blowing out her crude ice to freeze the ones she could not dodge. This attack proved no different, she flapped easily away, dodging every 'arrow' with ease. Even after an hour in the air she still wasn't broken. Galena kept the fire coming, asking in between breaths if she was tired yet, receiving the same answer every time, "Surely you can do better than this!" Eventually Galena was out of breath, tired of attempting to shoot Winter down.

"Very good," he gasped as she landed next to him.

"Finished already? And I was just starting to get warmed up!" Galena looked down at her and playfully pushed her away, resulting in a short tussle. Winter, like always, jumping up on his neck, scratching, clawing, freezing, burning. Eventually the attack annoyed Galena enough he ordered her to stop. They both let out their strange rumbling growl as their source of laughter.

"Now," Galena said between laughter, "now you just need to learn to fire from the air and we can teach those no good werewolves a lesson!"

Winter chuckled, "Well, you don't look strong enough to teach that!"

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine! Let's go!" with a gust of wind, Galena leapt into the air, followed by Winter. Their lessons went well, Winter mastered everything in the sky, from dodging arrows, flaming or freezing, battling in the sky, attacking the ground from above, and everything else. Winter, after the long day, had mastered her different breaths, ice and fire, and the sky.

"Galena, I'll need to head back to the village in order to be sure everyone is alright."

"Who?"

"Er-a family that took me in."

Galena smiled, "Is there a boy in the family your age?"

"I don't see how that matters," Winter growled irritated.

"Ah, I see. Well, you should give him a gift." He made a swift movement, hacking off part of Winter's horn sprouting out of her head.

"What was that for?!"

Galena made several holes in the horn, and hollowed it out.

"He who blows on a dragon's horn will receive help that is needed."

"What if it ends up in the wrong hands?"

"It only works for the one that it is given to."

Winter smiled, "Clever."

"Indeed."

Galena handed the horn back, "Your horn will grow overnight, strong enough to take a hit of my claw."

"So it fixes its weakness?"

"Yes, that's how dragons have stayed alive this long."

"Thanks, I'll be back before midnight." Winter jumped up into the air, flying for the village.

"I sure hope so."

*************************

Winter landed in a dark ally, and then draped her wings around herself, hiding her face, making it look as if she was a human wearing a cloak. She entered the street, shying away from lantern light, still alive in homes. It was unusually quiet, even for night. Winter looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark, there was a man exiting from his home in a hurry.

"You there!" Winter froze.

"Yeah you! Don't you know there's a riot? Werewolves have found the Christian outlaws! Everyone is ordered to arrive!" with that, he ran off into the distance.

"How . . . ? Jake!" Winter ran after the man, following her ears to the source of the howling. The whole village was around an area of hanging.

"This," the black werewolf roared over the crowd, "Is what happens to those who don't obey laws!" Jake, Andrew, and their parents where standing on stools, ropes around their necks.

"I can't let this happen." Winter whispered.

"Are there any who wish to tell us otherwise?" the werewolf continued.

"I wish to do so." The crowd parted all eyes on up to stare at the towering figure who dared to say anything. The werewolves laughed.

"You don't really wish to join them up here to be hanged do you?"

Jake realized who was standing in front of him, "Winter," he whispered to his brother. Andrew carried on the message to his parents, all of them now gaining the same hope Jake had.

Winter walked forward, "Not to be hanged no-"

"Then quiet down! We have a job to do!" The werewolf reached for the lever to drop the stools when his hand was frozen.

He whipped his head to the girl now standing close enough for him to see her clearly.

"Guards! Arrest her!"

The werewolves jumped, but Winter side stepped it, all of them landing, thinking they were fighting Winter. Winter chuckled, lowering her wings. Gasps rang from the crowd.

"Dragon," they all said. Winter distorted her face into a smile, showing off her sharp, jagged teeth.

She bowed, "The one and only." She outstretched her wings to show off her power, "Now, if I were all of you, I would run."

Screams ran through the crowd, all running in different ways. Winter turned her back to the crowd, still smiling. She heaved a large breath and froze the werewolves to each other and the floor. A blow came from behind her, but did nigh to nothing. She turned and grabbed the frozen claw before it came back down. She took the other with a swift motion and stared into his eyes. He was growling with a large scar across his eye. Winter looked away and threw him to the ground, freezing his wrists to the wood boards. Winter turned to Jake and smiled, he was covering Andrew's eyes as best he could. Winter cut the rope with her pointed tail, and all of them sighed in relief.

"Jake, I have something for you." Winter said shyly.

Jake smiled, "You didn't have to."

"It will keep you safe, even when I'm gone."

"Oh," Jake grinned.

Winter handed him her horn, "Blow on it to have a dragon help you. I give it to you and your brother."

Andrew jumped up and down excitedly, "Yay! A present!"

"Andrew, only blow on it when your family is on trouble," Winter instructed.

"Aye! I will!" Winter smiled. Good.

"Good thing you showed up, Winter." Jake said. "We might have been in trouble if you didn't."

"Of course, now, Andrew, shout if you ever want to fly with me. But only at night."

"Winter?" Winter turned to face the frozen bodies of werewolves. Their leader, the black furred and scared, had realized her name.

"Another group is looking for you, much larger than our mini group. You won't win alone."

"I have a very big friend who will be helping me, so I think I'm fine."

"Galena," the werewolf hissed.

"Run into him before?"

"He helps the Christians," he spat.

"Ah," Winter smiled. "Jake, you and your family need to gather your belongings, you need to leave. You can't stay here." Jake nodded, and ran, quickly followed by his family, into the darkness. Winter watched them go, then turned to the werewolves, "Now what to do with you. . ." Winter smiled, and then swiftly took the rope that was untied from the family's neck, and tied the werewolves upside down on the wooden pole. Winter laughed, "Hope you receive help from your other comrades." then she ran into the night. "I hope you got that Galena, we're going to have friends tonight. Sorry I didn't ask you." Winter knew Galena would have heard, and hoped she didn't make him angry.

They were ready near midnight, Winter had to hurry. In the darkness Shadow was at his strongest, or so Galena said. Winter draped her wings around the family, sheltering them the chill of the night. She lead them on, the pace barely slowed for the family had little to bring. Winter eyed the dark allies cautiously, wondering what truly lay behind the darkness. They walked through the village silently, Winter catching movement inside the homes; they were watching them.  
The night continued to grow darker, and Winter wondered if the laughter she kept hearing was real, or she was imagining it. Her eyes and ears guided her, pulling the family away from the dangers of the city into the dangers of the forest. Andrew tripped, but Winter's tail kept him from falling. Winter suddenly froze, holding the family close and looked over her shoulder.

"No," Winter breathed.

"What-oh no." Jake looked under Winter's massive wing to see what was happening.

"Quickly, I can carry two at a time, the others need to hide, whisper to me and I will find you."

Andrew and Jake were shoved into her legs, "Take the children first," the father stated.

Jake withdrew, "I'm not leaving you," he said to his parents.

"Jake there's no time!" the mother yelled, "Winter, carry him, we will be fine, we will talk to you."

"Mother-" Winter gripped Andrew and Jake and jumped up into the air, the extra weight causing her to slow down.

"One thing I didn't practice," Winter growled.

Winter landed in the cave and set Jake and Andrew down, "Galena! I will be back, please watch over these two, I'm bringing two more back soon!"

A puff of smoke rose from inside the tunnels, "You best hurry, they are running for their lives."

Winter wasted no time; she fled into the air, now quick without the extra weight, and sped towards the village, following her ears. Soon, the village was below her, and she followed the sounds of whispering to its source, the torch lights were so near, Winter was going to make a big entrance. Winter roared aloud, and the flares stopped, the whispering was now telling her the villagers were almost to their hiding spot. Winter dived, blowing fire from her gapping mouth. A few torches scattered, but most held strong. Why aren't they running? Winter continued to dive, when an arrow was nigh to hitting her wing. Winter flung to the side, avoiding the flight of arrows now rising to attack her. She hadn't expected this from mere villagers. Winter continued on, however, she wasn't about to leave Jake's parents to die. An arrow to her right bounced away from the scaled part of her wing. There was no pain, but Winter swerved, attempting to loosen the amount of arrows nearly hitting her. She roared again, "Leave them alone!" more torches scattered as she landed. Her landing shook the earth, setting torches loose from hand onto near by houses. Winter backed away, the torchlight was in an angle that she could see the leader's eyes. They couldn't be, how could the werewolves be here so fast? The leader howled, sharing a bloodthirsty smile with the werewolf next to him.

"Winter." the first werewolf said.

"Winter," the others howled. Winter backed away further, she wasn't expecting these werewolves here now, but she wasn't about to get taken. With a burst of flame, the dying grass ahead of her flickered alive with flames.

Winter turned to the parents, "Hurry, we don't have much time!"

The mother ran towards her, and Winter took her in her arms, "Umbra, hurry!" That word stung Winter's mind, didn't umbra mean . . . shadow?

"His-his name is Shadow?"

"No, Umbra."

"Yes, but, doesn't umbra mean shadow?"

"Yes," the mother began, and then realized what Winter was getting at. Winter gripped the mother close, "You were with him this whole time," she said to Umbra.

"Yes, did you like that little act telling Shadow to get out of my mind?" he laughed, his laughter joining with Shadow's. Winter heard howling behind her and a blind arrow struck the ground to her right. Winter, with the mother thrown onto her back, jumped towards Umbra, her sharpened claw centimeters from his neck. She knelt down to meet his eyes, and to give the mother something to hold onto. "Ah, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't you like to know where out daughter is, Mimi?"

"Our daughter?" came the mother's voice. "But you said-"

"I know what I said, woman. But I took her when she was young, she's about your age Winter, and a Dragonaide as well."

Winter's eyes grew wide, "I'll spare your life if you show us where she is."

"Now you're talking! She's hidden under the statue in the middle of the town. Change the letters to spell 'daughter', then you will gain entrance."

Another arrow shot past her, "We have to go." And with that, Winter leapt into the air with the mother clinging to her spikes.

*******************************************

"I just can't believe it, Galena! Another Dragonaide, and my age too!" Winter was so excited she couldn't sleep all night. But, eventually, she lost consciousness. Now she was awake and ready, she couldn't help but shout.

"Yes, yes, Winter. But now they will be guarding that statue from you. You'll have to be much more careful."

"Yes, if only I was human." Winter looked up hopefully at Galena.

"No! I've already told you that you are not ready for that yet!"

Winter sighed, "Of course, then what am I to do?"

"Wait."

"Wait?! While she's dying in her cell?!"

Galena growled, "Fine, if you put it that way. . ."

"You'll help then?"

"Yes, tonight, we will fly high then dive straight down. I'll cover you while you save the girl."

"Yes!" Winter shouted. "Thank you so much!" Galena grunted, and settled back into sleep on a patch of grass. Winter sighed; she supposed she should get back to the family in the cave, suffering the loss of a father. Winter jumped up into the air, gaining height to enter the cave.  
She entered and everyone was awake. Like her, everyone was anxious to save their long lost sister or daughter. Winter smiled at them, "I'll be saving her tonight," she announced.

"I'm coming too." Jake said, staring up into her beautiful eyes.

"Normally, I would say no, but I'll make an exception for you Jake. I could use the company." Jake nodded and smiled, "Winter, can we talk?"

Winter looked down at him and nodded, "Of course." Jake led the way through the left tunnel, until they entered a large, empty room. Jake sat down and motioned for Winter to do the same.

"What is Jake?" inquired Winter, sitting down on the cold stone floor which reminded too much of the prison. Jake looked to the right, acting as if he was interested in the different squiggles and lines that made up the dragon language.

"I didn't want the others to hear, just in case. . ."

"Jake, can you please just tell me?"

Jake turned to her, "Of course. I was first wondering why did Shadow change you?"

"You heard him like everybody else, to demonstrate his power over me, and to show to everyone what I am."

"But he got beat afterward, pretty bad too. Why would he have done that to himself? Why did he blow his cover so quickly?"

"He wanted to make it seem that your father was fighting him, and he was loosing control. He doesn't feel any pain, but other than that, I don't know. He only managed to damage my wings for a short period of time." Winter's head rang with the statement 'I don't know'. It was never good not to know what your enemy was up to.

"Hm." Jake again turned away to examine the dragon language.

"Jake, please. Tell me what's on your mind."

Jake didn't turn to her, "Why would my father take my sister?"

"He didn't," Winter answered, "He lied. It was Shadow. There were two baby girls born on the day of the Dragonaide. One would bring the Empire's downfall. But Shadow took your sister instead of me. He soon found this out, and in his rage, he stored your sister away from the world."

"How do you know this?"

"Galena told me."

"And who told him?"

"I suppose God, or he just knew."

"Hm." Winter began to know this grunt. It was the 'I'm unconvinced' grunt.

"Anything else?" Winter growled.

"Yes, one last thing." again, Jake turned to look up at her. "If Shadow controlled Umbra so easily, how do we know your not?"

"I would never turn on you, Jake. I would never hurt you."

"Unless you're controlled."

"Jake! Are my eyes red? Do I have a bloodthirsty smirk on my lips all the time? NO!" Winter got up and stomped out of the room. She reached the cave entrance and flew up into her sky. Tears fell from her eyes, falling to the cave floor behind her. Jake watched her go. Winter didn't care, in her anger and sadness; she roared a hurt roar, blowing fire up into the air. More tears fell, the first time she gained trust again, someone earned her trust, she found a family again, it was ripped away from her . . . again. "NO!" she screamed into the day, "This can't be happening again!" Winter flew higher and higher, the air becoming thin. What did she care if this world was going to be corrupted by darkness? Ruled by a demon? What did she care if Jake and all his kind are killed? She didn't care, all she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare and be normal, someone else caring this burden. All she wanted was someone to love, and have them not get ripped away from her. Not again, not ever.


	6. Dragonaide

Dragonaide

Night fell quickly; Winter was sitting on the edge of the cliff side cave. She ignored Jake and his mother. She only accepted the company of Andrew and Galena. At least they never hurt her, never called her a demon, or doubted her loyalty. The mother-Katrina- was always whispering she was a demon, she apparently didn't remember Winter could hear her. Finally the hour came when it was time to take flight and rescue the other dragonaide. Galena landed in the cave, giving cooked and gutted fish to those staying behind.

"Are you ready, Winter?" Galena asked.

"I believe so," Winter answered, pushing away her anger.

"And Jake?"

"What about him?"

"He is coming is he not?"

Winter growled, she forgot she had agreed to bring Jake along. "Hurry up, Jake!" Winter shouted. Jake appeared from the tunnel, belting two knives. Despite her anger, Winter smiled. She guessed she could forgive Jake. She couldn't stay mad at him. Winter held out a claw, and stretched her wings.

Jake looked up at her astonished, "Your not still mad?"

"I suppose I can make an exception for you, Jake."

Jake smiled, and aloud Winter to embrace him. Winter leaped into the air, battering Galena with the wind. He chuckled and said, "Your carrying the human, don't go too high!" then jumped after them. Winter preformed a series of flips and twirls, and laughed, "You don't get sick easily, do you?"

"Not in your life time!" Jake responded.

"Good, let's have some fun then, shall we?" Winter and Galena-many feet above her-reached where the statue would be when the moon was halfway to its peak.

"This is it," Winter breathed excitedly.

"My sister." Jake said, just as excited.

"DOWN!" Galena shouted over the sound of bats, "Before we're spotted!" Winter made a quick warning to Jake, and then spiraled down head first. Winter dived for what seemed forever, Jake breathing heavily, trying to catch as much air as he could.

Winter fought back the urge to roar out loud, knowing that would give their secrecy away. Winter suddenly pulled to a stop as she nearly crashed on the large statue of a black dragon being ridden by a dark knight. Winter landed silently and eyed the darkness. She saw no movement or anything human or werewolf like. She nodded to Galena and he nodded back. Winter set Jake down and worked to arrange the series of words into 'daughter'. There would be many extra letters, but she hoped that wasn't going to be a problem. When the moon had reached its peak, she had it. First the statue enveloped itself, opening a large staircase. Jake walked behind Winter as Galena kept guard, "Be careful," Winter whispered as she disappeared in the darkness.

The cell was lit by a few torches, the smell of rot and other unwanted smells reached Winter's nose. It was damp and drops of water fell from the ceiling. The sound of bats and moaning came to Winter's hidden ears. She followed the sound, gripping Jake's wrist with her tail. "Stay close," she whispered. Steel cages dug into the ground surrounded Winter and Jake. Winter eyed the darkness, watching for any slight movement, but all she got was bats shuffling their wings, or trying to find a way out. Winter dared to speak louder than a whisper, "Hello?" the moaning stopped. Winter walked forward, and then eyed a large steel door, locked twice, with a barred window to look in. Winter cautiously looked through and saw slight movement. "Stay back," she whispered to Jake and let go of his wrist. Winter first unbuckled the large stake then asked what Jake what his sister's name was. "I was told May."

"May? I'm here to help, stand away from the door, I'm breaking it open."

There was a cough, then, "I've heard that one before, you have no need to pretend, I know it's a werewolf.

"No, my name is Winter-"

"Winter? The Dragonaide?"

"Er-yes, how did you-"

"The werewolves won't stop talking about you, how you keep besting them, and escaped Shadow."

Winter looked back at Jake who returned the look with a smile. "Looks like your fame got down to here too."

"There's someone with you?" There was a growl from above; Galena was telling them to hurry up.

"We can exchange pleasantries later, May, stay away from the door!" Winter backed up and rammed the door with her shoulder. The door cracked but did not break. Winter tried again and again. Then, on her tenth try, it collapsed with a loud thud and crack. Winter saw May, human, for now. Winter tore the chain from her neck, swiftly took her off her feet, and ran back. On her way out, Winter picked up Jake with a swift movement, and charged up the stairs. Winter tossed Jake to Galena, and jumped into flight as an arrow nearly hit her wing. Galena carried Jake easily, for he was ten times bigger than Winter, and reached a safe place, out of arrows' range quickly. May clung to Winter as she gained height, and soon she was safe, flying as quick as she could to the cave. Below her she saw werewolves following the large dragons in the sky.

"Galena! Take May, I'll advert them away from the cave!" Galena flew close and took May from her, flying to the highest spot for humans to be able to breathe, and dived into the forest, hiding his presence. Winter dived as well, but heading towards the other end of the village. Below she saw all the werewolves follow, howls reaching her ears. Winter crashed through the branches and twigs, destroying whole trees with her uncontrolled descent. She splashed up mud to change her scent, and made it look as if she was heading into the large pool of water ahead. Howls grew closer, and she whipped swiftly up into the air, this time not touching a branch. She stayed high enough to look like a bird, her air becoming short. She flew over the trees, her tail catching any falling mud. The howls grew distant, falling behind. Her ears caught the sound of splashes and she distorted her face in a smile. They weren't going to find her that easy. She reached the cave in a matter of fast flying minuets, landing with a tired thud. All looked at her for an explanation of why she was covered in mud, but Winter shrugged it off, asking where May was.

"She's recovering. She hasn't eaten in a few days, and has been beaten. Scars are around her arms and back." Winter nodded, understanding. "You should get some rest," came Galena's voice, "You are in no condition to stay awake." Winter nodded, wincing as pain came to her leg. She looked down at it, an arrow was lodged deep into her scales, and, undoubtedly, into nerves. She felt poison enter her veins, and ripped out the arrow. It wasn't bloody, at least, not too much. But the end was sharpened and as large as the horns on her head. She staggered back and fell, being caught by Galena. "She's been poisoned! Does anyone know any cures?!"

"I do." and May entered the room.


	7. Hurt

Hurt

Days went by before winter was able to move. The poison combined with a change into human while still awake, which paralyzed winter for days on end. May treated her with many different herbs that Galena was supplying her. May had long black hair, and beautiful hazelnut eyes. She has soft features, reminding Winter very much of Kyra. Winter's paralysis kept her jaw from moving, she sat listening to May's beautiful voice tell her how pretty she was. During which Winter wondered why Shadow wasn't tormenting her with her weakness so obvious. But she barely ever had time to think about it, for she went in and out of consciousness throughout the day. She still heard May's voice, however, even when she wasn't truly conscious. But the day did finally come when Winter was finally able to move her human legs, which were bandaged to help the would heal. It was one of the few times May wasn't in watching after her, Winter thought as she stretched her legs, which wasn't very often. Winter tried not to scream when she flexed her back. Apparently her body didn't want to co-operate. She reached up and felt her hair, her fiery red hair, feeling as if she hadn't had it in an eternity. She slowly pushed herself up off her grassy bed and looked in the pool of water dug out for her. Her face was ragged, her eyes looked tired, and her hair, well that was just a mess. Winter leaned down and washed her face, smiling at her reflection now that she looked better. Sounds of clattering fell behind her, and Winter turned to see what all the fuss was about. Winter blinked when she was embraced in May's arms.

"You're awake! Oh, My Lord, thank you!"

Winter weakly returned the embrace, "Er-your suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry." May released Winter and smiled at her. "I don't think we officially met,"

Winter whispered, for that was all she could do right now, "I'm Winter."

"May." Winter smiled, "Well, have you met your family?"

"Of course! I've been here long enough."

Winter smiled, "Of course."

"I'll lead you out there," May said, taking Winter and aiding her walking. Winter entered the large cave entrance, surprising everyone in the room.

Jake was the first to speak, "Winter! You're okay! Thank God you're okay!" he ran to her and attempted to hug her.

"Jake!" hissed May, "She's still recovering!" and with that she pushed him away. Galena nodded with satisfaction that Winter was awake. Katrina looked away when

Winter smiled at her, continuing what ever she was doing. Winter ignored the gesture, and turned to May, "Thanks, I could have died there."

"Well, no. The poison was meant to immobilize you for nearly a month. Luckily your scales where hard enough so the poison didn't act right away, or else I doubt you would be here."

Galena cleared his throat, "I think I could have saved her."

"Of course Galena," Winter said, attempting a laugh, but not succeeding.

"Really, Winter, take it easy."

"I'm fine, really. What happened while I was out?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"Nothing." Galena said, distorting his face into a smile.

"Nothing? I find that hard to believe."

"Oh, why don't you just tell her?! I'm sure a demon already knows!"

"That's it!" Winter growled, throwing May off her and advancing towards the mother.

"Winter," Galena warned.

"Jake, don't!" May cried. But Winter already knew, she turned, took the rock from Jake, and pushed him away. Winter held the rock up, about to smash his head, but hesitated.

"Winter?" Jake asked as he saw red in her eyes. "It's Shadow!" May screamed, distracting Winter.

"Oh, my dear May." Winter said a bloodthirsty smirk on her lips, "Why'd you leave me?" Galena had enough, he whipped his tail around, but Winter knew. She leaped onto his back, digging her nails into his wings. Galena cried out, his wings were torn. He reached up to take her, but Winter leaped away, and, with her power and Shadow's, pushed him off the cliff. May screamed again, and Winter turned to her. Jake was in front of his sister, holding a knife shakily.

"Winter," Jake warned.

"Don't you think I know enough of Winter to know you wouldn't kill her?" Winter's voice said, accompanied with Shadow's voice. Galena roared from below, he was fighting the werewolves that had surrounded the cliff side.

"Jake!" he called, "She's still Winter, remember what she said? She said she would never hurt you or your family."

"Yes, but she's not Winter anymore, she's my slave." Winter advanced towards Jake, smiling a bloodthirsty smile, the red in her eyes growing larger.

"May," Jake said, "You'll need to knock her out."

"Hm? Don't you think I can hear you fool?"

Jake shuddered, "Get something that she would recognize, something that would bring her back."

"I've only just met her!"

"GO!" But May was cut off; Winter had jumped in her way.

"Where are you going, my princess? Not trying to run are-"

Shadow's voice cut off, and Winter only spoke, "Your mother! She must stop calling me such things, she brings the anger that Shadow can control!"

"But how can I bring you back?" May asked.

"You can't," Shadow's voice answered. May backed away, but she could see the pleading in Winter's eyes.

"Come hear, my princess, let me give you something to remember me by." Winter pointed to her mark on her right arm.

Winter gained control again, "PRAY!! All of you!"

Winter doubled in on herself, holding her stomach, and Shadow spoke, "Now, why would you say such things, Winter? Do you not like my presence?" Winter chuckled, laughing at her own agony.

"Dear-" May began, but Winter's hand reached up and gripped her neck.

"Winter?" May gasped, fear in her eyes.

Winter's eyes returned the fear, and tears filled her eyes, "I'm not doing this, remember," Winter said before doubling in on herself again. Shadow's laughter floated in the room and Winter leaped forward at May, but Winter adverted her hand away, loud cracks coming from her hand as she hit it against a large stone.

"Fool! Do you not remember that I feel no pain? You're only hurting yourself!"

"I keeping others safe-"

"Quiet!" Winters own hand reached for the knife on the floor, and held it up to her neck.

"You wouldn't want to get hurt would you?"

"You wouldn't." Winter then threw the knife away, Shadow throwing Winter into a wall in his anger.

Monster rang in Winter's head.

Monster.

"Hurry," gasped Winter.

"Dear Lord," May, Jake, and Galena, who just flew up, prayed, "Take Shadow away from Winter. Amen." Winter heard herself curse in Shadow's voice. It was if she was watching an entirely different person, some crazed person beating herself up. Winter jumped up, the true Winter so tired from the beatings, she couldn't fight him any more. Her eyes were almost all red.

"Winter, your not you."

Shadow laughed, "I'm sorry, who are you speaking to, May?" Winter walked toward May, the mother too scared to do anything, Galena too hurt to fight Winter. Jake, however, jumped in front of Winter, still holding a knife. Winter's hand went out and ran over Jake's cheek.

"Everything she loves, taken from her." But Jake could see Winter's eyes angry, the blue coming back.

Shadow didn't seem to care, "Jake, you will die. Like everything else dear to Winter." Winter hit Jake's hand, stealing the knife from him, and held it to his neck.

"Oh, Jake," Shadow's voice mocked, "Oh, how I could never hurt you." Shadow chuckled and lifted the knife the bring it down quick, but God had entered Winter, and Shadow yelled dangerously, then left. Winter helped Jake up, throwing away the knife.

"Keep My daughter safe, son," Winter said, combined with a Holy Voice, "She will never hurt you, but do not betray her trust." And then the Voice left, leaving Winter to collapse to the stone floor.


	8. Remebering

Remembering

"Winter? Winter? Come on, Winter, wake up!" Winter didn't want to wake up, where was she anyway? Who was speaking? Winter felt as if she had to do something, but didn't know what. Who was Winter anyway? Was it her? She didn't care, she was fine sleeping, who ever the voice was would have to wait. She liked being normal in her dreams, liked to have friends. Was that who was talking? A friend? Winter flickered her eyes, but they did not open.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Winter, oh Winter! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Too tired. I go back to sleep."

"Wait, Winter, don't! Shadow's trying to. . . ."

*****************

Winter was standing on a tower, looking out over her kingdom. She smirked a bloodthirsty smirk. She was sharing control, yes, but she was powerful. Everyone feared her. They all bowed as she passed by, for she was the princess, but also the assassin. She killed those who opposed her and her Master. She left the tower, walking silently down the stairs into and walking past werewolves then into the thrown room. She knelt to her Master, the Feared One. He had blood red hair, red eyes, and was the far worst king in all the land. She smiled so was she. "You wished to see me Master?"

"Yes, do wish to have all this, this power? If you do, come to my palace, I'm sure you'll remember when you awake."

"Awake, Master? I am awake," Winter stood, staring into those red eyes.

"Of course you are my slave. Now, I have a mission for you; kill Katrina, Jake, and Galena. Bring May to me."

"Yes, Master."

"Good, now depart from me."  
*************************

Winter then awoke; know immediately who talked to her. Shadow was trying to get her to kill everything she loved. She wasn't, she would never. She loved them, and would never hurt them. Then she remembered what happened several mornings before, she had hurt them. She hurt Galena, she nearly killed Jake. Nearly attacked their mother. She then remembered what she was; she heard it before she lost consciousness: she was. . a monster.

It was night, and Winter looked down at her hands, why couldn't she remember who she was? What was her name? Was it maybe, maybe Winter? She clung to the name and made it her own, now all she had to remember was what she was doing here. Her shoulder, back, and left hand hurt horribly. Her left hand felt as if it was broken, and it probably was for it was wrapped in thick cloth keeping it from moving. She coughed, her throat was incredibly dry, and her eyes stung in the dark. She sat at the edge of the hay bed and rubbed her face. She moved off her bed then collapsed; her back felt horrid. She placed her right hand on it and brought it back, something was on it, but she couldn't see in the dark. She left the darkness and went into the torchlight. She pushed aside the tarp covering the entrance, light piercing her eyes. She slumped onto the ground again, maybe this wasn't a good idea, her back was in no condition to do anything right now. She looked at her hand and saw it covered in red.

"That's just great," she whispered to herself. Something moved in the light. She held out her good hand, "Who's there?" The shadow moved again, and then left the room. Winter took that moment to look around. It was a wooden home, a doctor's home no doubt counting on all the medicines and potions.

"She's awake, but still bleeding," someone was saying. "She can hardly move, I think it's best to leave her for now."

"What if she wants to get out?"

"We'll just lock this door," the sound of a lock reached Winter's ears, "And there, she's not going anywhere."

"Hm." the girl's voice seemed unimpressed.

"Don't worry, she'll get tired and go back to bed." That didn't sound half bad to Winter, counting on they weren't going to let her out. Winter pulled herself back to the bed, and settled down. Now she felt the moistness of the bed. She hoped it was just sweat as she pulled up the blankets.

**************************

When Winter woke again lights were on in her room. Winter covered her eyes and looked around. The candles looked as if they were burning for some time, and this time a girl was sitting at her side.

"Winter?"

Winter blinked, trying to see clearly, "Who's there? Who are you?"

"Jake! She doesn't remember me! What's the matter with her?" The boy named Jake entered the room, followed by an older man. Winter blinked again, irritated she couldn't remember much. The older man knelt by her, and she eyed him cautiously. He held a candle up to her eyes, and she blinked again.

"Her eyes are glazed, she's still mentally hurt."

"Mentally hurt? I thought he would-er, that's weird." the girl stumbled on. The man inspecting Winter looked at the girl suspiciously.

"Yes, by the way, what's her name?" Winter found that to be an odd thing to ask, but listened for the girl's answer. The girl looked at Jake, who shook his head.

"I don't see how that's important," the girl replied.

"Well, may I put out a guess?" The girl and Jake exchanged glances.

"I'll take that as a yes," he secretly pulled out a knife, "Is it perhaps, Winter?" Jake jumped the man, but he already had Winter, the knife up to her throat. The girl paused, and then winked at Winter.

"I'm taking her now! There's a hefty fee for anyone who can catch her!"

"Hm, you think we don't know that?" the girl mocked, "And to think, we were about to pay you more for treating her." The man lowered his knife; his mistake. Jake attacked, taking the knife and holding it to the man's neck.

"Okay doctor, now, you're coming with us." Winter backed away and turned to the girl,

"I'm May, remember?" the girl said, "Try to remember, try." Does she think I'm not trying?! Winter thought dangerously. May took her in her arms, "We're getting you out of here, Please God, help us." That very Name jogged Winter's memory, something cursed inside her head, saying something like, "I'm tired of this. . ." then he cursed again. Her eyes saw clearly now, feeling the sense she was just invaded, her personal mind read like a diary.

"May?"

"Oh, thank God! Jake, she's back!"

Winter hugged May, "Thank God," she whispered. They left the room, dragging the doctor with them, Winter running out as fast as she could. Something didn't feel right in here, something was terribly wrong. She ran out the door without thinking, running into a towering black werewolf. They were everywhere, surrounding the house, howling like mad.

"What did you do?!" Winter yelled, turning to the doctor.

"I told them, when I was out collecting herbs."

"Save your breath, Winter," the werewolf mocked, "You won't have so much of it when you meet your old friend." he howled, his pack returning it.

"May," Winter said, breathing hard.

"Now, come quietly, and you won't get hurt."

"May, you might want to leave." May chuckled, "I don't think so." She pushed Winter aside with a scaly claw; she was a dragon now, much like the one Winter was when she rescued May, except for May had gold scales. May heaved a large breath, and blew fire all around, creating a fire wall separating them from the werewolves.

"Get her!" howled a werewolf. May backed away from the fire wall, "Okay, what now?"

"Can you fly with all of us?"

"Er-I've never tried."

"It's worth a try," Winter said running to May and being embraced in her arms, followed quickly by Jake. May struggled to jump into the air but managed to fly. They

left the doctor behind, staring up at them with angry eyes. May was forced to fly low, but gained altitude as the cave grew near. Winter started to slip, "Um, May, I'm slipping."

"Hold on! We're almost there!" Winter grabbed May's scaly arms, trying to slow herself from falling.

Shadow laughed. Looks like your slipping, don't let go.

Don't, Winter warned.

Don't what? Make you fall? I wouldn't do that, Winter, Shadow laughed again.

"May, you might want to hurry," Winter said, but as she said that they landed.

Told you, I wouldn't do that to you . . . yet.

Winter ignored him, and hugged Jake as he ran to her.

"Winter! You're back!"

"Shadow was in my mind, hiding all information from me, trying to make me helpless. Again."

"You seem easy to trick for a demon," Katrina growled.

Winter controlled herself, "I doubt you would have know it was him."

"Sorry," Jake whispered, "We've been trying to change her mind but. . ."

"Didn't work, did it?"

"Not exactly."

"More like not at all."

Jake chuckled, "Not at all." Winter turned to May, "Thanks again, you snapped me back to normal."

"Demons aren't normal," Katrina mocked. Winter turned to her, "I wonder. . ." Winter walked up to her, "Get away from me demon!"

"Just as I thought. Shadow, in the Name of God, leave this woman."

"No," breathed Katrina, "How did you know?"

"Demon, Shadow? Come on, teasing me every minute, that's not Katrina. Just how can you control two people at once?" Katrina chuckled, and then Shadow cursed as he left her.

"My own mother," Jake said, "Who would have known?" Katrina, as a side affect of being controlled for so long, collapsed, barely caught by Winter.

"You are not a monster, not at all. We all love you, you aren't a monster," Winter spoke to Katrina.

"What was that about?" May asked.

"Just clearing some things up." Winter turned to May, and stepped back, surprised to see she was human again.

"How did you-"

"Galena taught me," May said, smiling, "I can teach you if you like."

Winter nodded, half jealous, "That would be great."

****************

Winter learned that night, it was hard, but she had more control over it than before. May taught her patiently, knowing it was hard, and, sometimes painful. Winter however, didn't give up. She went on, painfully on. The key was to think hard enough not to feel the pain, but Winter's mind couldn't help wonder, which cost her. First, she was taught to change her hand.

"Think of the kind of claw you wish to have, the colors, the structure, how long the nails are. Let the power of it flow through your body and direct it into your hand." Winter thought of a white claw, ten times larger than her own, icy-blue nails sprouting from it. That was the first rule she messed up: when changing only one part of your body, don't make it any larger than you hand now. She nearly fell down with the weight of the claw; it made her look ridiculous with a claw almost bigger than her body. May chuckled, "Now, don't make it much larger than your hand when changing it into a claw." she chuckled again, "Well, now lets teach you how to change back." It was simpler than changing into a dragon, all you had to do is relax, close your eyes deeply, and tell yourself to change back. Take a deep breath, good, now exhale. Winter opened her eyes, surprised to see it worked, and flexed her hand.

"Now, change can be brought upon in different ways, when you're in danger, for example, that part of your body covers itself with extremely hard scales. In anger, you change into a red or black dragon, but this one you can control. If you feel anger rising up into, keep your mind off changing, or you will change. Fear, will change you into a dragon to blend into your surroundings, this you can control just like anger. This one, however, is harder to control for it is fear after all."

"Can you change into one of these in a controlled manner?"

"Yep."

Winter sighed, already exhausted, "Okay, what next?" May grinned at her.

By the end of the day, Winter had loosely gotten the hang of change. May warned her though, that sometimes a change is triggered by unknown means, those changes could not be controlled. Which was a problem, what if she changed in an unwanted time? Winter tiredly grew wings, black and white, displaying mixed feelings. She slowly flew to the top of the cave and quickly changed fully human, not wanting anyone to inquire about her feelings. She didn't feel well, she just needed sleep. She'd be fine in the morning. It was a strange feeling, though, it felt like a mix of loss and . . . . homesickness. She'd be fine in the morning, she told herself as she settled into her grass bed near Jake's, in the morning, she'd be fine.

********************

"Winter, come eat your breakfast," a beautiful red haired woman said.

"Mom, do I really have to go back? What if I change again?" Winter replied as she entered the room.

"You and I both know it has been nearly a month sense you last changed. Why would today be any different? Now sit down, birthday girl, and enjoy your breakfast."

"See, that's the problem, mother. Doesn't that seem at all odd? I usually would have changed yesterday. What if I change today?"

"Darling, that won't happen, now sit." Winter sighed, no point arguing, her mother wasn't going to listen. Winter sat at the wooden table, eating the wheat patties and slices of ham.

"Oh, there's the birthday girl!" her father entered the room, sat next to her, "How old are you know?"

Winter smiled, "Fourteen dad."

"Already?" her dad joked, "Well, you better stop growing, you're going to out grow your mother soon!"

"John, would you like some?"

"No thanks, darling." he glanced at the sun dial in the yard, "You'd better hurry, Winter, you'll be late for school. But let's say grace first," they all came to the table and bowed their heads, "Please Lord, let Winter go through this day untroubled, and unchanged. Amen."

"Amen," Winter and her mother repeated. Winter finished her breakfast and left, saying her good-byes to her parents. They waved as she walked down the road into the town. It wasn't a long walk, but she savored every bit of the silence with the forest around her as long as she could. When she reached her brick school, someone was sounding the bell. The King was coming? Winter hurried into the school, running with everyone into their classrooms. She sat out of breath and looked out the window to her left. There was a man, a black cloak covering him and he stepped off his horse. Was this the King? The horse was black, with a surprisingly red mane. He looked around, and then the unknown pits of the black cloak turned to her. Winter felt unexplainable fear for the moments that passed staring into the pits of the black cloak.

"Winter! Are you listening?" the raspy voice of her teacher screeched.

Winter turned from the window, "That man, is he the King?" she asked.

"What a foolish question, Winter! Of course he's not! He's one of the King's servants!"

"Servant is such a harsh word." the voice surprised everyone, all heads turning to look at the door. The man was standing there, for who knows how long. His hood was still on, as he stepped into the room. Winters teach stepped back, no doubt feeling the same fear Winter had felt.

"I am sorry," her teacher fell to his knees, "I did not know it was you."

"Get to you feet, rat. I have no business with you. Winter, she is who I want."

"She is but a girl! Surly you do not want her!"

"Why else would I be in this wretched school?! Winter, give her to me!" As much as Winter hated her teacher, and as much her teacher disliked her, he refused.

"I want to know why," he pleaded, "Then I will turn her over to you."

The cloaked man chuckled, "Wrong answer." he lifted his hand to a shadow of a desk, and a black monster started to rise from it, consuming the shadow. It had a hunched back, crystal red eyes, fangs, claws, long, terrible spikes along its back, and a spike ball at the end of its tail. The monster turned to the teacher, and attacked. The cloaked man walked in front of his desk, blocking whatever horrid view was behind him. He walked down the rows of desks, looking in all their eyes. He stopped at every blue eyed girl and stroked her hair then moved on. Winter's heart started pounding, and she leapt up, speeding out of the door. There was a large thud behind her, and she dared a glance back. The monster was now after her, the man standing behind it. The monster ran with incredible speed, but its tail slowed it down enough to fall behind Winter. Winter took a sudden turn, causing the monster to skid and ram the wall. It roared angrily finding its tail lodged deep into the wall, rendering it immovable. Winter nearly cried with joy only to find the man rounding the corner. His eyes were red, and he was walking too serenely for Winter. She understood, however, all he had to do was get up on his horse. She didn't know how to ride well, so passed the devil horse instead of taking. It flailed its hooves, trying to batter Winter, but she expertly dodged them. She ran down the forest road, knowing all the nooks and crannies in it. The sound of hooves wasn't far behind, but they were simply trotting, no high speed chase. Winter saw her hose ahead and ran harder. Her father heard her coming was standing at the door with two long swords. He opened the door for Winter then followed inside. Winter hurriedly told them what happened. They both exchanged glances.

"Winter, go to the woods, you may lose him in there."

"May?"

"Winter GO!"

But Winter didn't move and instead asked, "Are you going to-" The door slammed open, the red eyed man stalked in.

"How sweet, a family reunion."

"Shadow," her father held the sword up to the man's chest.

"Oh, it is you, John. So, this is your daughter?" Shadow looked around Winter's father and stared at her, smiling.

"How sweet, she is quiet beautiful."

"Don't you dare step near her," her mother was now in front of Winter, holding a knife. Winter was almost taller than her mother now, and she backed away from the scene. Shadow glanced her, and in one swift movement, he was behind her.

He gripped her firmly, staring at her eyes, "How beautiful," he repeated.

"You leave out daughter alone, demon!"

Shadow looked away from Winter, "Ah, Jade. You're the one who hid the egg in the first place. Now, where exactly is it?"

Jade stepped back, "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Shadow shouted. He pulled Winter closer to him, and she could feel the cold touch of metal against her skin.

"Mother. . ."

"Hold on darling. Shadow, she has never wronged you, I will go in her place."

Shadow chuckled, "You see, I don't want you. You are nothing to your daughter's powers. Why would I want less when I could get more?" Winter didn't understand, she was lost when Shadow mentioned some egg. What was that about? Shadow took her chin and turned her to face her parents.

"Now, what do you think I should do with them, Winter?" he showed the knife to Winter.

"Leave them," Winter said shakily, "Leave them unharmed, alive."

Shadow chuckled, "So sorry to break up a family, but. . ." Shadow pulled Winter with speed unmatched, and she was outside being tied in the hands and feet. Her father ran out followed by her mother who was sobbing.

"Wait, Shadow! I'll tell you where the egg is!"

"Too late, Jade. You've made your choice."

"Mother!" Winter screamed, reaching out to Jade. Winter was slung onto the demon horse, her mother holding her hand,

"Don't worry, baby. God will help you."

"Where is your God now, Winter?" Shadow mocked, "Why isn't He by your side? Protecting like He told you He would? Where is your God now?"

"Winter, don't lose hope, stay true to faith!" her mother sobbed as Winter was taken away by Shadow, and Winter herself cried with her. But now, her father wasn't there to hold her, her mother not here to comfort her. She cried harder. She was alone, without a family.


	9. Safe

**Safe**

Winter woke up crying. She hadn't thought of her taking ever sense her first beating. She had lost God then, believing He left her. Left her to die, that, or He wasn't real. But she knew He was. He was alive, living within her. He loves her, and He's with her till the end. Whatever it may be. But even this comforting knowledge didn't help her to stop crying, why did she have to relive that? It was simply torture. Her mark stung, but she ignored it. She washed her face in the pool of water near her bed. Her sobbing hadn't woken any one up. She sighed; she missed her family so much. It was nearly her birthday again. Nearly a year sense she last saw them. How long now? Almost two months till her fifteenth birthday. She hoped Shadow wouldn't decide to visit her then. She shuddered at the thought and decided not to think about it. She stood up and stretched then walked to the edge of the cave. She sat there until Jake awoke and came by her side. She took no notice of him. He put his hand in hers.

"What's wrong?"

"I had to relive my taking."

"You're what?"

"When I was taken from my family by Shadow," Winter said unemotionally.

"Winter, are you okay?"

"No, Jake, I'm not okay. I might as well been ripped from my parents embrace, thrown on a horse and taken by Shadow!" Winter stood up, eyes full of tears, "You don't understand." Jake stood up, embracing her in his arms.

"Shush, I'm here, everything is going to be alright." Winter continued to cry on his ragged shirt, and then threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Jake." Jake was stunned for a moment of the sudden change in spirits, and then hugged her back. He ran his hands across her back, surprised to feel two lumps rising from her skin.

"Winter?"

"Hold on," she whispered, smiling. Her wings where crystal blue, with white streaks across them. She opened them and pulled Jake with her off the cliff. Winter screamed with joy, holding Jake tightly; he was laughing. Winter spread her wings and caught the wind, pulling them upward. They flew up into the sky, spinning in the light. Winter closed her wings around them, quickening their fall. They smiled at each other, and then Winter opened her wings, propelling them into the sky again. She was leading them to a special place she found, she just hoped Jake could hold his breath.

"Jake, take a deep breath, and hold it," she warned.

"Why-" they hit the water hard, but Winter's wings protected them, giving them another minute of air. Winter opened her wings using them as paddles in the water. They reached the underwater cave quickly, and they both broke the surface, gasping for air.

"You could've given me more of a warning," Jake said, laughing.

"I could've." Winter answered, smiling. They paddle to the sandy shore and settled down on their backs. Winter spread out her wings, then stood up.

"Come with me," Winter said, holding out a hand. Jake took it and Winter lead them farther into the cave. After a while of walking, they entered a strangely beautiful room. Roots from trees dug in from above, giving beams of lights here and there. "Isn't it beautiful?" Winter said, still at awe of the sight.

"Yes, it is," responded Jake.

"I feel so at peace here, so safe."

Jake smiled at her and stroked her hair, "So do I."

"Jake, do you ever wonder what it would be like if evil didn't threat peace everyday?"

"I do, and I realize I wouldn't have met you then."

"I suppose it does have a good side then," Winter said, smiling at him, "I suppose." Winter realized she was still holding his hand, but didn't care. She felt the warmth radiate from it, sharing the same feelings she had. She looked at his eyes, and smiled. They held each other close, looking out over the scene. Winter put her head on his, smiling. Jake turned Winter around, gazing into her eyes. Winter went closer, their foreheads together, and they kissed. Winter felt her senses go crazy, she could feel his warmth flowing through his lips. Winter closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled away, Jake smiled at her. Winter sighed, still holding him close, "I suppose we should get back."

"I suppose." Winter wrapped her wings around them as they walked together to the pool where they entered, navigating their way through the tunnels.

*****************************

"Where were you two?" Katrina asked as they entered.

Winter smiled at Jake, letting go of his hand, "We were scouting out tunnels."

Katrina eyed Winter and Jake suspiciously, "Are you sure-"

"Yes, we're sure," Winter said, dismissing the possibility before asking where May was.

"She's out hunting with Galena." Winter sighed, and then left the cave to practice her change more. After, of course, kissing Jake secretly on the cheek.

May came back with a large supper of fish and deer. They all ate their supper, telling stories of what they did that day. May had perfected her hunting skills, Katrina had found an easy way to cook meat, Andrew had found some small treasures thrown aside by the spoiled, and Galena had finally found another cave if this one was to be found.

"So what did you two do all day?" May asked, disrupting the silence.

"Well, I perfected my flying and changing skills," Winter said, a large smile on her face.

"And you, Jake?" May asked.

"I was trying to find a way down this cave without wings."

Everyone laughed, "And did you?"

"Hardly. But there is a way down if you want to be exhausted and scratched up by the time you're down." Winter smiled, digging into her food once more. And we kissed, she thought.

Winter woke the next morning, thinking to play a game with May. It was nearly time for breakfast, and it was her turn to cook. As usual, May caught the food; sense Winter wasn't that good at hunting, and staying hidden. Winter sat down and brought a fire to life, setting the gutted fish in leaves covered with spices. Winter put rocks over the fire, and then placed the fish down on them.

"So, May," Winter began, checking the stone dial near the bottom of the cliff.

"Aye?"

"What say you and I had a game? It could improve your speed as a flier."

"Ah, and you think it would be fair?"

"I'll take Andrew; you don't have to take anything."

May stopped, staring into the distance from behind her tangled black hair. She finally smiled, and nodded, "Why not?"

She spun with Andrew, flying above the treetops, heading towards the river nearly thirty miles away. Winter dived low, barely above the treetops. She pointed as deer and bears ran out of her way below. Winter turned and held Andrew as she ran him across a river, getting his feet wet. He giggled aloud. Winter smiled and pulled him back. She kept him below her, making him think he was flying alone. Winter looked up at the sky, the sun was just rising. She smiled, looking at the large clouds that were heading their way. She lifted him up into one arm, pointing at the snowcapped mountains, then the clouds, then to the ground below them. Snow was coming to greet them, and early gift to her. A very early birthday gift. He squirmed in her arms and she looked at him, he was pointing to an approaching May'.

"Now let's see if we can beat your sister to the cave."

"Yay! You can beat her Winter! She's not a very good flier. . ."

Winter laughed, doing a flip to head to the cave, holding Andrew upside down. Then she leveled and held Andrew tighter, "Has she taken you flying before?"

"Yeah, once." Winter laughed.

There was silence then he spoke up, "When's your birthday?"

"In a few months, Dragonaide day. Why?"

"I told him! Jake asked, but I told him that. He didn't believe me and told me to ask you."

Winter chuckled; "Well you were right." she turned to see if May was still following, which she was, trying to catch up. Winter laughed, "Might want to work on your flying, May! Or else you'll never catch me!" Winter then turned her attention ahead of her, the cave was growing closer. Winter skidded to a stop and let go of Andrew once they were inside.

"WOW!" he cried, "That was nigh to amazing!"

"Nigh to amazing? Not amazing? Well, we'll have to go again some time!"

"Winter," gasped May as she landed behind Winter.

Winter turned to her, "Hey May."

"That was- I'm not doing that again anytime soon." Winter laughed, both of them slowly changing human again. May smiled, still gasping. She looked tired. Winter ran her hand in May's black hair, "You should get some sleep. Then we can talk-"

"Winter?" May and Winter turned to see Jake standing there, smiling. Winter smiled in return.

"Hello Jake," she said.

"What, no hug?" Winter laughed and ran to him. He ran his hands through her hair, and kissed her head. Galena entered the room, and settled himself down, waiting for Winter to notice him, which wasn't hard, counting he took up half the cave. Winter turned to him and smiled.

"Our training has been delayed by your little run-offs. Do you wish to continue?"

"Of course, Galena," Winter's smile broadening. Galena chuckled, "Come here, Winter!" Winter ran to him and hugged his large body. She smiled; she had a family, right here.


	10. Snow

**Snow**

Snow fell down near nightfall. Winter was the last awake, she had to fight Shadow away from her dreams...again. Winter woke, sleepy eyed, hair messed up, tangled almost to the point of no return. She stood a picked up the bone everyone used to comb their hair. She yawned large when her work was down and walked out of the tunnels, falling the smell of breakfast. Winter sat down next to May, smiling at her.

"So, it's your turn to cook?" Winter said, laughing, "When is Jake's?"

"Soon," May turned to laugh at Jake, "and we better all run when that's so!" May and Winter both laughed as the tired Jake grunted and waved his hands, annoyed.

Winter turned to the food, "What are you cooking?"

"Galena brought the largest fish I've ever seen! And some wondering livestock. ."

Galena smiled slyly, "What? They weren't with their herders any more. The wolves would've gotten them if I didn't."

Winter rolled her eyes, "Sure, we all believe you," she elbowed May, "right?"

"Oh yes, undoubtedly trust!"

All three laughed; Galena's laughter shook the cave. Andrew walked out of one of the tunnels, rubbing his eyes, "Is there an earthquake?"

Everyone laughed, "No," Galena rumbled, "it was just me."

Andrew smiled big, "Well then that is an earthquake!"

Everyone laughed again at a lame joke, Andrew smiling proudly. He made everyone laugh! Winter stretched out, "What are we doing today?"

"Well," Galena answered, "I was thinking of teaching you an old trick to harness lighting."

"Wow, really? Will May join us?"

"Of course," May shouted, "it isn't a party without me!" Everyone seemed in high spirits, Winter could get used to this.

"When do we start?"

Galena looked at the sky which was littered with clouds. "Now." he jumped out of the cave and flew up into the sky.

"What about breakfast?" Winter shouted.

"Later, when we are done."

May and Winter exchanged glances, "Do you think you could cook them any quicker?" May smiled mischievously, and then blew fire onto the cooking foods. Parts where burned but neither of them cared, both just changed and took the food, scarfing it down as quickly as possible.

"Pretty good," Winter said, swallowing her mouthful, "even if it is burnt!"

May rammed her, pushing Winter aside, "Hey, at least it's better than nothing!"

Winter rammed May back playfully, and snorted, "Last one up cooks lunch!" May jumped ahead, diving down to the ground before shooting up into the air.

"Cheater!" Winter cried before shooting up into the sky. Winter was upon May quickly, and bit her tail playfully. May turned to yell at Winter when Winter shot by,

"See ya!" May yelled something then attempted to catch up with her. It was no use; Winter was the ruler of the sky. Winter hovered in mid-air before Galena, waiting for May.

May reached them, gasping, "No fair! You're faster!"

Winter shrugged, "That's what cheaters get. You're cooking lunch!"

May pushed Winter away, smiling, "Last one to master lighting is cooking dinner!" Winter smiled, "Okay, you're cooking two more meals then!"

"Yeah right!"

Galena rumbled laughter, "Then let's get this going. Now the trick to harnessing lighting is to feel power surge through your body. It is most powerful when there is a storm, but it works fine without one. Now, let me demonstrate, you have to focus on your enemy, feel anger surge through your body, the power, uncontrolled power. Take a deep breath and let it out."

"It isn't that easy," Winter said.

Galena smiled, "No, there is more. . ."

****************************

"I can't believe I have to cook lunch and dinner now!" May cried, "How'd you do it?"

Winter smiled and shrugged, "Well let me answer that with another question: how can you hunt so well and I can't? How can you seem to find the best food in a matter of minutes? How can you-"

"Okay, I get it!" May roared, turning human again. She sighed, "Well, at least I'm a good cook." Jake chuckled. "What? I don't see you cooking! Your cooking is revolting!"

Jake grinned and winked at Winter, "I think we all know that."

May looked at Winter, "Yeah, and I don't think we need to try it ever again!"

Winter nodded, "I agree with you." Jake shrugged and continued staring at nothing in particular.

"I thought so," May grumbled.

"May, your birthday's coming up too, isn't it?"

"Aye."

"What do you want?"

May looked up in thought, "Nothing."

"That's no true."

"Fine, then what do you want?"

"A cross necklace," Winter said, fingering her neck. "Shadow took mine that my parents got me."

May nodded, "Well, I would like a bracelet with a cross. Isn't that funny? We both want crosses."

Winter smiled, "Aye, funny indeed."

*****************

That week went by too fast. There wasn't much they all did. Katrina was always helping with the cooking, May and Winter was always switching off flying exercises, and both always together when training otherwise. Jake and Winter continued their relationship, sometimes hiding away to talk in Winter's secret cave. It was becoming harder to go outside other then training with Galena for the snow storm kept falling, packing down layers of snow. Winter liked it, however. She loved the snow. She built snowmen with Andrew, raced with Galena when the storm was at its strongest, and fought May in the snow when there was nothing else to do. May began to teach Winter her trick to hunting, and Winter likewise with her flying. Soon they would be equal, and the sky racing would be a lot more fun. When she was human, she would have snowball fights with everyone, even Galena. She was pretty good aim and almost never got hit by the hard packed 'ball of frozen doom' as Andrew called them. Winter was having the time of her life, and best of all, she hadn't heard from Shadow for the longest time. In fact, she forgot about him entirely. A clean slate, unhurt, and with a family.

*********

The day of the Dragonaide was nearly upon them, a week left. Winter was able to get Galena to distract May long enough to bring Jake with her to find May her gift. Winter had to be more careful now, so she put on her darkest cloak, which was her only cloak, then put her hair up behind her after splashing it with mud. This way no one could clearly see her face, and her hair was now a dirty brown with light, muddied streaks of red. Winter and Jake took the road, wanting to look normal.

"I bet we'll find the best gift for May," Winter said, breaking the silence, "what, with all this money Galena gave us from his stash."

Jake nodded, "No doubt."

"Did she say what kind of bracelet? Gold, silver?"

"Silver is what she said."

Winter nodded, "Any jewels?"

Jake looked at her, "Winter! Why wouldn't she? The more jewels the better!" They laughed Winter holding Jake's hand.

"How long now?"

Jake looked up at the sky, smoke wasn't that far ahead, "A matter of minutes."

"Good, I too excited to find her something!" Jake was right, they were in the village surrounded by carts and people.

"Where to?" Winter whispered.

"There," Jake pointed, "she has the best jewelry." Winter nodded and followed Jake who was leading them into a quiet corner. There was surprisingly a large amount of people under the tarp, but all were quiet.

"She loves it quiet, she can't think otherwise." Winter nodded and started looking for the most beautiful cross bracelet. She found one right away and picked it up. She put it on; it fit her perfectly, so it would fit May as well.

"James, come over here," Winter said silently. Jake came by her side; they had come up with fake names.

"Beautiful," Jake said. The bracelet was silver, the cross on it crafted wonderfully. The cross had red and green jewels on the outside, while blue filled it in.

"How much?" Winter asked the older lady.

The lady eyed their clothing, and then responded, "Too much for a poor family."

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you right, how much?" Winter asked more firmly, giving the lady a deathly glance.

"Two hundred."

Winter smiled and put the coins on the table, "Thanks," Winter said, walking away with the woman in awe.

"Now all we have to do is hide it."

"No problem," Winter said, "Galena with those tunnels, you know."

"Aye, only he knows all those secret hiding places."

Winter nodded, "We have to get in without May noticing."

Jake looked up into the sky while they walked down the road, then they took a way off, into the forest without anyone noticing. Finally Jake spoke, "What if we signal Galena to take May away for a few moments?"

Winter nodded, "Unless she's already gone."

Jake smiled, "Aye."

Winter and Jake stood below the cliff, and Winter changed to carry both of them up there. Winter took a hold of Jake and slowly flew, eyeing the sky for May. When she was just below the cave, she looked over and didn't see May. She handed Jake the bracelet and pushed him up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just thought you wouldn't want to hear me roaring in your ear."

"Oh, well. Good idea."

Winter smiled, "I know, I think of those a lot." Winter hovered there momentarily, staring into Jake's eyes. He stood there to, staring into her large, slitted blue eyes. Winter broke the gaze, smiling, and flew up farther into the air. When she had reached the highest point she could go to sustain a loud enough roar she stopped. She heaved in all the air she could then let it out in an earthshaking roar. Galena's answered, telling her he was coming back with May. She smiled and roared again, telling him that he was needed. There was a moment's pause then he answered, telling her he would fly ahead, May was too tired to keep up with him. Winter flew down into the cave and turned human again. Jake was lowering his hands from his ears. "Not far enough away?" Winter asked.

"No, not quite." Galena arrived and hid the gift away secretly. May arrived, gasping, many minutes later.

"What did you two do?" Winter asked.

"I was tracking a wolf pack. ALL day." she gasped.

Winter chuckled, "Why?"

"Because Galena said it was good exercise," May grunted. Winter laughed.

"What did you do all day?" May growled.

"Walked."

"Where?"

"Around the forest. Finding any spots that it would be good for cover if for some reason we snowball fight." Winter smiled.

May grinned back, "I think I have some good places to hide as well."

"Really? Well let's see about that," Winter leaped on May, pushing them both tumbling down to the snow cover ground. The snow had already covered Winter and Jake's tracks. It was coming down hard again. Winter and May fought on.


	11. A Month of Freedom

**A Month of Freedom**

Winter's life seemed to fly smoothly. Shadow left her mind nearly a month ago. Winter could only remember happiness, never pain or suffering. May and Winter bonded quickly, though May was completely terrified of Shadow, Winter was trying to rip that out of her. It was hard, however, pushing away fear from a person who lived in fear all her life. Winter sighed, rubbing her head.

"Okay, let's have some breakfast." May smiled, rushing to the cliff before leaping up, growing wings to get her up there. At least they were making progress. Winter stood up in the foot of snow, and then flew up to the cave.

"You two ready?" Andrew asked, jumping up and down.

May ran her hands through his hair, "Ready for what?"

Galena growled, pulling the child back with his giant claw, "The child made a mistake."

"What?" Winter asked, puzzled.

"Nothing."

"That's not strange," May said before sitting down, devouring the fish left on plates for Winter and May. Winter chuckled, and then sat down; devouring what food she had on her plate.

"So," May began when they had finished, "what shall we do today?"

"Ah, why do you always have to ask me? I have no idea, what so ever!"

"Really?"

"Aye." May chuckled, her brown eyes twinkling.

"May?"

"What?"

"You know what. What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Why do you think I'm up to something each time-" May swung around, grabbing Winter, then threw her off the cave cliff. Winter flailed her arms, catching the laughing May, and pulling her down with her.

"May!" May didn't stop laughing, slipping out of Winter's grip and growing wings. Winter followed her example, grabbing May and pulling her into the snow below them. Winter pinned May down, keeping her from changing.

"Now, what again was it you wanted to do?" Winter said through a smile.

"Nothing." May said, grinning.

"I know that grin, you're up to something. What is it? I don't have to let you up."

"No, you don't. But you will," May puffed smoke into Winter's eyes, jumping up into the air and speeding away. Winter coughed and waved away the smoke.

"No-no fair!" The only answer she got was laughter. Winter followed May into the sky, changing into a dragon with eyes resistant to any disruption. She caught May nearly to the river, the boundary between the worlds of men and dragons. May stopped in mid-flight, staring out over the river.

"Isn't that-isn't that Galena?" May asked when Winter arrived.

"I don't know," Winter replied, not at all winded from the chase, "shall we take a closer look?"

"Aye." Winter and May hid behind the trees, looking out over the river. A large dragon was on the shore, beaten badly and bleeding.

"Galena!" Winter screamed before running to him. Winter changed herself into a large dragon, her bones bending and growing, painfully. Winter gasped as the transformation finished, her silver scales sparkling in the sun light.

"May, help me with him!" But May was already there, caring the injured dragon with Winter.

**********

"What happened?" Winter asked after settling Galena in the grass below the cliff for the cave was too small for three humans, and three dragons.

Galena gasped, drinking from the stream, "They know we're here," he said, wheezing.

"Who?" May inquired. Winter looked at May, she already knew the answer.

"Well, can't we just go to the other cave?" Winter asked hopefully.

"That's where I was," Galena gasped, "and he was waiting for me."

"WHAT?!" Winter said, fear and anger coming on her at once.

Galena nodded his bloody head, "Aye. But they won't be here long after Dragonaide day. We have time. Let us celebrate then leave. No worries."

"Except a demon is coming for us! For me!" Winter yelled, turning back into her human like dragon.

Galena put his clean claw next to Winter, "Child, we have time to worry about this later. In two days Dragonaide day is here. Do not worry, we are strong, we will fight him back."

Winter felt tears burn her eyes as snow fell around her. May came near her, "Winter, we should get back to the cave."

"What about-"

"I am fine, child. Dragons recover quickly." Galena opened his battered wings, jumped into the air, staggering about like a drunk.

"Two days, then we have to leave. Then what? What if he finds us? What if he-"

"Winter," May said, embracing her, "we'll be fine. . . ." Winter couldn't hear May's last words; they were drowned out by Shadow's voice.

So, you've heard the great news?

You call this great news? I'm going to lose my family! Again!

Shadow chuckled, But don't you miss me? Aren't I part of your family?

NO!

Oh, Winter. I'm hurt.

GO AWAY!

Go away, Shadow mimicked, how very effective.

Winter let one last tear fall, then pulled away from May. May mouthed something that was drowned out by Shadow's loud laughter. He was close. Winter jumped away, throwing herself into the cave. She let out a roar of anger, sadness, pain, and so much more. Her tongue guided the flames that slowly melted the stones that filled the cave. One word rang in her head: why? Winter felt herself fall to the floor, human. Why? She held her stomach, fighting back the urge to let her breakfast loose. Why? She ran to the edge of the cave, letting her stomach's contents fall to the ground below. Why?! Then Winter staggered back, collapsing on the floor.


	12. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

Today was Dragonaide day. Winter and May were both in a room together, waiting patiently. They were both dropping hints on what the other's gift was, Winter knew hers was a necklace, as did May know hers was a bracelet. Winter and May talked excitedly, both wondering what everyone was doing in the cave entrance. Neither of them knew.

Jake finally entered, "All ready, come on out!"

Winter and May both exchanged excited glances, then followed Jake into the cave entrance. It was littered with snow, making the cave look as if beautiful.

"Find your presents in the snow!" Galena boomed, "Try finding it in one try!" Winter and May looked at each other, smiling, "Last one to find it flies into the clouds!" they both shouted then began looking. It wasn't as easy as it looked; there were multiple lumps and bumps in the snow. Winter looked for the smallest hump in the area she was given.

"You do know this was totally uncalled for," Winter said to Galena.

"I agree, making us search for our gifts?" May said.

Galena smiled, "That's the point. Totally unexpected! Now let's see who can find theirs first!" Winter and May looked at each other, smiling.

"What do you say," Winter asked.

"You're on." May answered.

Both of them started digging in the snow, hurriedly trying to find their gift. Winter and May jumped up at the same time, staring at their beautiful gifts. Winter's was a necklace, like she wanted. It was silver, with a cross much like May's.

"May, are we matching?"

May turned to her, smiling, holding up her bracelet, "Aye, look at this!" They both laughed, helping each other put their piece on.

"You look beautiful, Winter."

Winter turned to see Jake staring at her. She felt the redness rise to her cheeks, "Jake, thank you. Thanks everyone. I love it."

"Likewise," May said turning her eyes around the room. May looked pretty in the jewelry, it shone off her like a star in a dark night; none of them had bathed at all lately. Winter spoke her mind, careful to leave out her speculation about the star and dark night.

"Thank you Winter," May said, blushing. "So do you."

"Yes, Winter. You do." Winter blinked, staring ahead at May. May wasn't looking at Winter anymore; she was staring wide-eyed at something to Winter's left. Winter shook her head, but May looked at her, terrified. She screamed and ran to Galena who was growling like mad.

"I don't get any welcome? I thought you'd be trilled to see me here at your birthday." Winter still couldn't move, she wasn't hearing right, she couldn't be. Shadow hadn't said a word sense a month ago. The cracking of snow under someone's feet wasn't real, Shadow's voice wasn't real. She was sleeping, she had to be. But Winter could hear Jake screaming at her to run, Galena growling. Winter turned, and then nearly tumbled back over nothing. Those red eyes staring at her, that red hair flat against his shoulders, that bloodthirsty smile wasn't real. None of this was real. None of it.

"Happy birthday, Winter," Shadow said smiling.

"You can't be here. You're not real." Winter curled up on the snow, hitting her head, "I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping. This is all a dream!"

"Winter! Get up! Run! Do something!" Jake's voice was cut of by the cold laughter, that same mocking laughter she always hated, she always feared. But Winter finally came to her senses, stood up, and ran. Shadow's black robe swifted by her in a blur, then stopped in front of her. She was trapped. May built up enough bravery to attack Shadow, jumping up, changing quickly into her surroundings; she was afraid. She snarled and almost hit him, but he turned and hit her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her, then he hit her against her face, hitting her to the ground. May hit the ground human, and Shadow turned to the others.

"Anyone else?" Jake and Galena both attacked at the same time, revealing Katrina leading the sobbing, terrified Andrew away, telling him everything was going to be alright. Shadow moved almost unseen in the attack, Galena attacking with every part of his body, while Jake used his knife. Winter broke her trance and pulled out her own knife and jumped in. Galena was the first to be hit aside, unconscious. Winter didn't know how, all she saw was Galena hit the floor bleeding. Winter tried again and again, teary eyed, trying to hit Shadow. Trying to kill him finally. Then she hit him. Her knife hit his right shoulder, lodging itself in. He stumbled forward then took out the small knife. He wasn't bleeding; in fact, there was no blood on him or the knife. There wasn't even a mark where she had hit him. He paused and smiled at her, "Be patient Winter, I'll be with you shortly." Then Jake was thrown aside and Winter saw what happened. Jake had missed Shadow (again) and was hit on the side of the ribs, taken hold of by the leg, and swung over to May.

"Pity," Shadow said, holding Winter's wrist when she had tried to bring her fist down on him, "I thought you would be stronger by now."

He hit her in the chest, throwing her near the edge of the cliff. Winter forced herself up, gasping for air. She changed into a large blue dragon, spewing fire onto Shadow, trying to burn him to crisp. Shadow held up his hand, not pausing for a second. The fire almost hit him, but split, forming a fiery circle around Shadow. Winter tried ice, electricity, even attacking him with her claws. None worked, Winter just ended up standing on the edge of the cliff. She opened her wings and jumped off the cliff. She heard Shadow chuckle behind her, "If you insist," he said. Winter hear the scream of a monster, shrieking, anticipating the chase. She flew into the sky, flying for her life. This was the ultimate race. Winter dared a glance back, and what she saw horrified her. It was a large black monster, darkness falling off it, only wings and a giant jaw. Its jaw was lined with the sharpest teeth she had ever saw, all of them jagged, as if it had just finished ripping something apart. Winter saw May holding her chest at the cave entrance, crying. Winter wasn't about to go easy, though, no matter what Shadow thought. Winter dived into the forest seeking some shelter, perhaps able to disappear. Winter's dragon changed to the color of the forest. Something hit the ground near her. She looked to see a burning tree speed past her. Another tree caught on fire in front of her, she veered, hitting a tree and knocking it over. Winter tumbled enough for Shadow to hit her dead on with a ball of fire. Winter screamed, and then struggled to get off the ground. She could feel herself start to change human; she searched for a place to seek cover from the fire storm. She could only run; Shadow had stopped throwing fire at her, allowing her to change to full dragon again. She leapt into the air ahead of Shadow. Then the jaws where upon her. They burrowed deep into her scales, and she screamed, barely wiggling out of its grasp. She fell, fighting to stay conscious. She was barely able to open her wings before she hit the trees. She remembered the poster of her, he wanted her alive. He wouldn't let her die. She struggled to fly on, staggering in the sky, falling and lifting, narrowly able to stay away from Shadow. She held her right arm, where the teeth had bit her, it was bleeding now. Shadow was mocking her, laughing at her pain. A ball of fire burned her right wing and she fell. She spiraled down like a leaf from a tree, barely able to control her descent with one wing. She broke her fall with the branches of trees, which hit her with no mercy. The snow she landed heavily on was welcoming, pleading for her to stay and bleed in it. She refused and got to her feet.

Laughter reached her hidden ears. Winter let her wings droop behind her and held her right arm. She ran despite her pain, despite the hopeless situation. She heard something land behind her, and noticed no birds where making a sound. She ran harder, tears streaming from her eyes meeting the snow beneath her. Winter stumbled but didn't fall; she heard hooves hit the ground farther behind her. This time Winter stumbled and fell. Her ankle was twisted in a root. She pulled it out and struggled to run; it hurt to put any pressure on the ankle now. She didn't care, she ran as hard as she could, but it was hopeless, the snow had stopped coming down, it wouldn't cover her trail. Winter felt more tears burn her eyes and she cried out. But no one was going to help a bleeding dragon. No one was going to help a wanted person being pursued by the most deadly person on the planet. No one was there to help her; no one was there to comfort her. She was alone again. Alone. A hand knocking her off her feet broke into her thoughts. She stumbled, taking in a mouth full of snow. Shadow was circling her. Winter coughed, fighting back the tears, the pain. This was worse than her last birthday.

"So what? Fifteen now?" Shadow mocked, getting off his devil horse. The same very horse that had taken Winter a year ago. Winter couldn't speak; coughs burned her throat, her dinner from last night threatening to spew itself across the snow. Winter held her stomach.

"Am I going to have to teach you to answer me again?"

"No," Winter coughed, struggling to her knees. "My birthday . . . again."

Shadow chuckled, "I thought you'd be pleased with your gift."

"You were wrong." Winter heard herself say.

Shadow grabbed her chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. He moved her hair out of her face. "Welcome back, Winter. Now get on that horse."

"Never," Winter growled, throwing her red hair back into her face.

Shadow buried her face into the snow in one angry movement. He whistled, and howls came. Werewolves. A hand fingered her ragged clothes, pulling away the loose knitting that had hid Winter's scar. Shadow's dark finger nails opened it back up again, and Winter screamed, joining in with the werewolves' deathly chorus. Blood trailed down onto the snow. His hand took her neck, pulling her from the ground. "Get on the horse or else." he said, his eyes narrowed.

"No," Winter wasn't about to let Shadow win easily . . . again. He threw Winter into a tree, Winter struggling to her feet. Werewolves leaped from nowhere, taking Winter in their arms. They carried her like a skinned animal, her head facing down. Shadow could be heard getting on his horse, murmuring something to the captain of the werewolves. The monster laughed then growled and grunted to another wolf man; perhaps their language. Winter felt herself being set down, her wrists tied together. She looked at herself; she was human without knowing it. She kept her head lowered; she didn't want to stare into Shadow's bloody eyes again. Then her ropes were tied to Shadow's devil horse, the werewolves standing closely behind her in case she tried something. She'd be too tired to even think; none the less run with a swollen ankle, guards were unneeded. The black werewolf nodded to Shadow, and then joined his pack. Shadow kicked the horse into a slow trot, seeing if Winter could keep up. Winter tried her best to keep up, but her ankle kept her from doing anywhere close to a good job. Shadow stopped and turned to Winter who was struggling to get to her feet.

"Get someone to carry her." he growled to the nearest werewolf. He bowed, and then a large muscular werewolf picked her up, untying the rope from the devil horse. He gripped her tightly, holding her in his arms and ran with Shadow. She felt herself start to lose consciousness in his warm fur; she wasn't going to get any decent sleep in the prison. Winter let herself fade away from the world, letting herself fly without wings in her dreams of eternal happiness.  
Where is your God now? Rang in her head. But this time she had an answer, right here.


	13. Fortress

Fortress

Winter woke nearly a week after losing consciousness. It turned out she lost more blood than she should have. She found herself on the ground, her cheek rubbing against the dirt. Her feet were tied now. She lifted herself up on an elbow; it was night and she blinked away the spots that dotted her vision. Someone grunted, "Boss, she's awake." A werewolf moved in the night, running off into the camp grounds. Winter pushed herself into a tree, struggling to get to her feet. She struggled to keep weight off her left ankle. She leaned against the tree, staring out onto the camp grounds. There were only two tents, one black and one red. She guessed one was Shadow's to sleep in. The werewolf came back shortly, followed by a dark shadow. There was no fooling Winter, she knew exactly who it was. Winter turned away as he entered the light of the torches that surrounded Winter.

"You are catering one foot," he observed.

"Not like you care," Winter growled back. She felt his touch on her ankle, cold and deathly. She pulled herself away, she didn't need his help. He looked up at her with his blood eyes; Winter didn't return the stare. He chuckled, then motioned to one of the werewolves, "Bring her food," he said.  
Winter stared at him, food? What kind of world has it come to when Shadow was handing out free food? Shadow got to his feet and walked away, bringing the captain of the werewolves with him. They entered the black tent without a glance back. Winter's food was brought and she stared at the fish. There had to be something horrible inside it. She changed her eyes into a dragon's, perfect for seeing any harmful substances. There was none. But of course, how exactly was she supposed to eat the food without changing? Winter looked around at all the snickering monsters, they were mocking her. Winter felt herself grow a tail, spiked for cutting. She cut the meat in slices to see it was perfectly cooked. A werewolf ran off. He must be reporting to Shadow was all Winter thought. She slowly brought the food to her mouth, then a sharp howl cutting through the night sounded. It was followed by more, it was laughter. Winter looked at what she was about to eat, then threw it down. She didn't know how she didn't see it before, the fish was whole, not gutted, eyes staring blankly into her mouth. Winter threw it down, the roaring laughter mocking her foolishness. The darkness of the night must be playing its games with her eyes. The laughter was cut short, the sound stopped by another howl. Everyone got up, a werewolf coming to her, pointing at her tail. She reluctantly made it disappear. Then the werewolf came and picked her up, snarling at all the werewolves snickering at him; apparently this was a horrible job. Winter dug her head into his fur. He didn't mind, it even looked like he smiled. Winter shrugged it off as a trick of the night.

"Sleep now, girl," he said, "it will be an unwanted long run. Let your dreams run free." Winter smiled, she wasn't about to argue even if she wasn't tiered. His fur was all too welcoming.

* * *

"Get up, girl! Shadow's coming!" Winter's sleep was cut short by the werewolf's voice. She opened her eyes, she was on the ground again. She pushed herself up with her elbows, what had the werewolf said? She sat up, 'Shadow was coming'. It was mid afternoon. Winter blinked a few times to see clearly, and when she could see perfectly, Shadow was standing over, staring down at her. He waved his hand and her binds were cut with an unseen force. Winter backed away, whatever Shadow was doing couldn't be good. He chuckled, then held out a hand. She didn't take, she pulled herself painfully up. Her ankle was swollen now, and any weight would send it screaming in her head. She lifted it up and balanced on one foot, staring angrily at Shadow. He pulled his hand back and motioned for the werewolves to back away.

"I want to see you change," he said, turning to her.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, no problem," Winter said darkly. A werewolf stepped out of the crowd to hit her, but was told to back away by Shadow.

Shadow turned to her again, "I could force you," he threatened.

"Then why don't you?"

"I want to see how quickly you change and if you can change into what I have in mind."

"You saw me change when you attacked us, you should know." Winter said, her anger rising.

Shadow chuckled, "Now don't lose that temper of yours." Winter felt her finger nails dig into her palms, leaving crescent shapes. She knew what he was trying to do, but she kept her thoughts from changing.

"What temper?" Winter growled, "All I remember is yours." Now Shadow let the werewolf to jump on Winter, pushing her face down into the dirt.

"My point exactly," Winter managed to say through her mouthful of snow. The werewolf stepped back into the crowd, snarling with everyone else. Winter rubbed her wrists where the werewolf had dug his claws in and got to her feet. Winter sighed, antagonizing wasn't going to work.

"Change," Shadow growled, angrily.

"Change," repeated the werewolves. They continued to chant the words.

"And change into the monster you saw me on."

"That isn't a dragon," Winter said, staring darkly at the surrounding wolves.

Shadow chuckled, "Then something like it. Something dark."

"I said-" A hand cut off her next words.

"Change," chanted the monsters. Shadow opened a vile that he had belted, and showed the strange substance to Winter. It was black as the night, dark and swirling with who-knows-what. "This," Shadow began, silencing the werewolves' chant, "is of my own creation. It keeps you under my control. Now, we wouldn't want to go to that extreme, would we?" Werewolves howled in laughter until Shadow silenced them. He let go of Winter, waiting for her response.

Winter rubbed her throat, typical Shadow to straggle you to death. Then she answered, "I told you, I will never willingly do it as long as God lives."

Shadow hit her hard against the face, "God, girl, has never lived. He is not real."

"Even now I hear the fear in you voice," Winter said. Shadow took Winter's chin and opened her mouth, pouring the liquid down her throat.  
Winter coughed and kicked away from Shadow. Her stomach lurched, her brain started burning, and she was going to be sick. Winter coughed some of the food she was given while sleeping up, spewing it across the ground.

"Get up," Shadow commanded. Something in Winter's mind went crazy, it was like fighting yourself. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to disobey Shadow, and stay on the ground spewing her stomach's contents on the snow covered ground. But her body was torn in half, part of it wanted to move, pushing her into a crouching position, while the other half fought off the poison, keeping her from getting to her feet. She gagged again onto the ground, feeling sicker than she ever had in her life. Shadow was silent for a moment, then said, "Give it time, soon you will obey me. Now, get to your feet and change." This was a painful part, she never wanted to change, her mind wasn't focused, and it was too busy trying to fight away the poison Shadow had given her. Her back ached and screamed in protest, then burned with the growing of her wings. She tried to focus her mind on the changing and succeeded little. The wings grew in stages, first the bones ripped open her back, followed by muscle, veins, and scales. Her wings came out black as the night, then her tail broke free of her bones, and swung wildly. But her mind fought off any other changes, protecting her from any other pain. Winter stood up, no longer gagging onto the dirty snow, and faced Shadow.

"I won't," she said, "God help me, and I won't."

He hit her again, "Never, say that Name again."

Winter picked herself off the ground, feeling her cheek bleeding, Shadow had a knife hidden in his hand.

"What Name? GOD?" Winter smiled, there wasn't anything Shadow could do to stop her from saying it.

"Get a chain on her neck," Shadow said, mounting his horse, "then tie it to my horse." Winter thought about running, but knew from her last experience, there was no use, only to get more hurt. She rubbed her throbbing ankle while the wolves put a chain around her neck. A sudden jerk threw her forward, Shadow wanted to leave. Winter opened her wings and obediently flew behind him, following his horse easily. She had to dive and dodge the trees whenever they entered the forest, however, which proved to be a pain as twigs hit and whipped her human face. They ran through the night, not stopping, they were going to be within view of the prison soon if they kept running a week without stopping. Winter was amazed on how long the werewolves could survive without water, or food in that case. Winter, however, was able to gather her food and water by flying ahead and diving into small lakes, drinking up water, and gathering food. She finally decided to change fully into a dragon while they crossed a snowy plain, far above Shadow. She ate her meal while flying, roasting the fish in the air, and eating all the meat off of them before dropping the bones onto the werewolves below her, who snarled and growled when she did so.  
Shadow didn't try to make her do anything while traveling to the prison, knowing she would be too stubborn to do so. But as Winter flew above everyone to look around, she realized they weren't heading to the prison, she didn't know even where they were. She looked around with her dragon eyes, searching for anything familiar, but saw nothing.

"Where are we going," she asked a werewolf when they had finally stopped to rest. It didn't matter to Winter, she wasn't tired yet.

"The Dragonaide ruins," he gasped, too tired to hide any information.

"Why?"

"No one knows, Shadow hasn't told a single person." he smiled at her, "All he said was it has something to do with you."

Winter blinked, "What?" He shrugged, then walked away. Winter couldn't follow him to pursue the subject, she was tied to the devil horse-which was stronger than any other horse alive- and two trees. Winter sighed, she would have to wait. Winter positioned herself up in one of the trees, resting her head in the branches. Winter stared out over the slowly growing encampment with eyes searching for all details. Something hit the tree before she was able to get a good look at what Shadow was doing. She looked down the tree then jumped to her feet. The shadow demon that had been there to capture her the first time was opening its gapping mouth for a long, terrifying screech. Winter looked up darkly where she last saw Shadow. He wasn't even watching to see what she did. The monster hit her off balance. She sighed, settling down in the tree again, "Go away."

"Interesting response," the monster noted to Winter's surprise.

"Are you leaving or not?"

"Aye, I'm leaving."

"Good, and tell Shadow to leave me alone. Wait, tell him what this whole thing about the egg is better yet."

"Aye, I shall do just that," then the monster left. Winter chuckled, she didn't fear Shadow's wrath anymore, much to his dismay. She looked up into the sun filled sky, wishing she was back at the cave. She smiled as she remembered the snowball fight she had with May. May had finally succeeded in hitting her dead in the face, and in all her excitement, Winter threw a handful of snow into her gapping mouth. They both laughed at each other before seeing who could hit each other first. Winter's pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Shadow's hand pulling her into the snow below the tree.

"I think I need to make you fear me again. So let's get started." Winter got up to her single foot, still catering the other even in dragon form.

"Well, I think our little relationship is just fine. Now, about that egg. ."

"Winter!" Shadow stuck her in her slowly healing arm, nearly cutting it open again. Winter pulled away before Shadow did anymore harm.

"A knife? Is that what you've come to? Shadow, face it, I don't fear you anymore."

He held the knife to her throat, "Are you so sure?"

Winter smiled serenely, "Aye."

He ripped a hole in Winter's left wing, "Walk." then he turned and left.

Winter sighed, "Are you going to injure my left arm as well? And what about that egg thing of yours?" Then he was behind her, a knife to her throat and her middle back. The suddenness startled Winter. She couldn't breathe deep enough to keep her heart from not going into overload, she started see spots in her vision.  
"I think it's time to teach you true power," he whispered into her ear. Winter ducked and stuck at him with her tail, a big mistake. He staggered backwards before laughing. Werewolves started to form a circle around them, howling and snarling. Winter put her hands up and pointed to her neck.

"Is this how you fight? With your opponent at a disadvantage?" Her chain around her neck broke, falling to the ground. Winter smiled and then pointed to her wing and ankle. They both healed instantly. Winter felt something dark touch her when she was healed. She winced as her mind fought back the darkness entering her brain. There was only one thought in her mind as Shadow chuckled at her pain, run. She leaped up into the sky, battering werewolves with her clumsiness, then headed to the Dragonaide ruins instinctively. Winter didn't look back for some reason unknown to even her. She looked to the horizon, seeing the large Dragonaide fortress shooting up from the hills it was cropped in. She felt as if something was calling her. Something that was dying. Then she knew what it was. .a baby dragon.


	14. Forced

Forced

Slowly, she landed. It had taken her longer than expected to get here. Three days at the fastest she could go, and she was exhausted. She sat on a broken tower, looking around at the vast area. How was she to find a small dragon here? She sighed, maybe, by some miracle, she could wait till morning. She took another look behind her, making sure no one was coming, then set herself full out across a snow covered stone. But, as she expected, something stirred. She growled angrily, of course not, she could never ever rest. She stood and stretched, then started to walk around. She searched tiredly through the ruins, moving through them clumsily, toppling bricks and tearing vines away from walls with her claws. She picked up rocks to look behind them, but soon she gave up, deciding to rest, no matter what. Winter walked towards a long pillar and rolled herself up on it. She closed her eyes and felt all the tiredness, the longing, the hurt, come back to her. She tried to push them away, put they continued to attack her, developing into a twisted memory. She saw her parents holding her hand, crying and sobbing, trying to keep her with them. Shadow took Winter off her young feet, pulling her away from the tears then throwing her down, whipped and beaten. She struggled back to her feet and ran, being healed by an elf who took her to Jake. They smiled and kissed each other, May running up to Winter and taking her to the sky where Shadow was waiting. He took her back, the same very way he did before, then threw her into a void, dark and never ending. She jumped awake as Shadow drove a sword into her heart. Heart pounding wildly, Winter looked around. The sun was up, climbing into the sky. She had slept too long. Winter rubbed her eyes, in the sun the snow glistened, sparkling like a thousand diamonds, all winking at Winter. Winter smiled then got up, remembering the small dragon. She got up and something fell off her lap. She froze, looking at the small lump in the ground. It sparkled of white, but it clearly wasn't snow. Winter knelt down looking close when the thing jumped up and nipped her nose. Winter fell back, laughing.

The small dragon had its face in a smile, blue eyes staring back at her. Winter smiled, and held out her hand. The small dragon looked at it then jumped at her, cuddling next to her. Winter smiled and picked the dragon as she stood. The small dragon yawned, opening its mouth and reviling a miniature row of teeth. Winter looked around, she had rescued the small dragon, but now what? She couldn't fly back to her friends, telling everyone a great story. No, she would fly right over Shadow and his troops. But if she made a large enough cut to either side, she would bypass him without going over them. Winter smiled, and changed into a large white dragon. She opened her wings and was about to jump into the cloudy sky when the dragon let out a small yelp. Winter looked down at it, it was hiding deep in her arms, hiding its face." What is it? What's the matter-" A hard chain hit her back, topping her to the ground. Winter's breath left her suddenly, but she jumped to her feet despite it. She held the dragon close to her body and jumped into the air, clawing the sky to gain altitude. Another blow came from behind, and she twisted out of the chain that wrapped around her arm. She flew higher into the air, the miniature dragon's small yelps dying away. Pain came into her arm but she desperately fought it away, and dared a glance back. Shadow was pulling a sword out from a falling werewolf and taking the chain that his limp claw held. He looked up at Winter, a grin on his face. Winter shuddered and flew higher, anxious to get higher. The small dragon starting yelping again, hiding its face but nipping Winter's arm. Winter flew faster as she dared another glance back. "Oh crap." She said as a black chain hit her in the head. She staggered for a moment as the chain fell back to the earth, shrinking to its normal size, turning silver. Winter gasped in air as the dragon stared up at her with terrified eyes. She smiled weakly and petted its head, "I'm-I'm fine, really." she croaked, "Really, just. . .fine." Then she fell backwards, unconscious, falling to the earth fast and hard. The small dragon yelped one last time then started to lick her cheek. Winter awoke, tasting blood in her mouth. Her arms were chained to a large stone pillar, along with her legs and wings. She lifted her head to weak to yell and fight. But she was able to scream when she saw the small dragon in Shadow's hands, terrified.

"I see you're awake," he said, chuckling.

"Let him go," Winter whispered, for that was all she could do.

"Let him go? Allow him to grow strong enough to threaten my kingdom?"

Winter spat, "Yes, you can have me instead."

"Now, now, Winter. Why have one when I could have both?" Shadow grinned. "That potion I gave you should be kicking in soon. Now let's see, GUARDS!"  
Immediately two werewolves hurried by his side, bowing as low as they could go. "Release her." Shadow said, waving his hand. The werewolves hesitated and Shadow shouted, "NOW!" The beasts shared glances then jumped to their feet and slowly unchained Winter, starting with her wings,-the least dangerous-then her feet, then lastly her wrists. Winter rubbed her wrists, then smiled dangerously. First she attacked the werewolves, grabbing the ones that freed her and throwing them up into the air. She smiled then froze them as they came crashing down, shattering into pieces. Winter turned to Shadow and in her fury jumped at him. He smiled and said, "Stop." Winter's body twisted, bending in ways she didn't know were possible. She stopped in front of him, snarling, but unable to attack him." Good girl," he said, running his hand down her neck. "Now, I want you to change into the Black Dragon." he grinned as Winter's eyes widened.

The Black Dragon was a demon from Hell. It was dark and killed for pleasure. But it was slain nearly ten years before she was born. But Winter couldn't fight it, her body twisted, her scales darkened, her bones grew, and two large horns grew from the corners of her mouth, twisting to point ahead of her. Winter grimaced at the pain, doubling over and gasping for air. Even in her situation, however, she stayed strong. She fought it off, defending her body as much as she could. Shadow's power wavered, enough time to allow her to change human, but keeping bones that only changed when she wished them to. Shadow shook his head, "And to think, we were so close."

Winter eyes narrowed, "There is no we. Now give the small dragon back."

Shadow chuckled, "Indeed I shall, and you deserve a prize for giving me a gift of three dragons."

"Three?" Winter's heart leapt, no, it's not true. She thought, it can't be true.

"Bring her out," Shadow said, tossing the dragon to her. Winter caught the dragon and heard chains starting to move.

She heard a groan. She lost her breath, but managed to scream, "NO!"

May entered the clearing and smiled faintly, "It's not a party without me."


	15. Only in Dreams

Only In Dreams

Winter, May, and the terrified dragon were all crowed in a small cage, pulled by werewolves. Winter was furious, she didn't know why May came after her. After Winter who was captured and held prisoner (again) by Shadow!

"I don't see why you're so furious," May said, breaking the nice silence.

Winter turned to look at her, "How could you not? You got yourself capture and now Shadow has three dragons!"

May shook her head, "That's what friends do, Winter. They help each other!"

"What do you know? You've been locked in a cell all your life!"

"For your information, I was allowed out lots of times!"

Winter rolled her eyes and rested her head on the steel bars, "Sure. How is this helping exactly?"

May opened her mouth then closed it, "I'll tell you later," she mumbled. Winter ignored her and continued petting the sleeping dragon on her lap. She looked out the bars watching the trees go by, icicles glittering in the light. She adjusted her back where the chain had hit, the skin was still raw. She sighed, she was hoping to see May again, but back at the cave.

"How are the others?" she inquired, trying to loosen up the tension she brought up.

"Fine."

"Are they still in the cave?"

"No. The werewolves attacked shortly after you flew off. Speaking of which, why did you do that? You should have stayed with us, fighting to the death."

"Like death doesn't sound appealing," Winter grumbled, then answered, "if I stayed, I would have brought more pain on everyone else. I was hoping of sparing everyone and not getting everyone killed." May sighed, then turned away. Winter played with the steel bars, bending them into squares and spirals. She even reached out once and hit a nearby werewolf before mending the steel bars back into place. She watched as he attacked the werewolf behind them, both snarling and being left behind in their struggle. But Winter didn't do a thing, she didn't even smile that they left part of the group behind, she was hurt in more ways then she could count. Internally and externally, both pleading for more attention by bring up more memories or scars. Winter had her own battle inside herself, fighting the pain away, but it never retreated, forcing the pain upon her, making her remember all the things she had then lost, making the scars act up and scream in her head. Winter grimaced at the pain the hit her in waves, fighting away the tears that burned her eyes. She took deep shaky breaths, trying to work things out. Then the all too familiar voice cut through the air, ordering the set up of camp. Winter squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing becoming a little steadier, a little more confident. Shadow's voice sliced through her thoughts, sweeping them away easily replacing them with the fear she thought she got rid of.

"Get up." Winter felt her body strain against the order, but she didn't want to upset Shadow anymore. Anyways, getting out of the cage sounded good. She opened her eyes to see May already crouching in the small cage, flashing a weak smile. Winter picked the small dragon up in her arms, and stepped outside, followed shortly by May. May placed an arm around Winter, guiding her to a near by tree. Winter followed then sat when they reached the tree. Shadow looked after them, grinning evilly. Winter looked away from the blood red eyes, the bloody hair, and his bloody smirk. Looking at May she whispered, "I'll keep first watch, you can sleep first. I'll wake you later."

May smiled at Winter then rested her head on the tree. Winter looked out at the sunny day, clouds scattered in the sky.

Winter held the dragon close and whispered, "We'll have to think of a good name for you." The dragon licked her cheek with his forked tongue in response. Winter smiled at him, placing him in her lap to rest. Multiple hours had gone by and Winter witnessed Shadow slowly killing off werewolves. First, the ones that had gotten in a fight arrived, then fell face down with a red hilted sword between both their guts. Shadow also picked off any that failed to follow orders, or even hesitated a second. Winter sighed, that's what you get for making an alliance with a bloodthirsty demon. When Shadow appeared suddenly out of darkness, Winter roused May. She mumbled then opened her eyes, "What?" she asked. Winter didn't say anything, she just looked at Shadow, holding the small dragon closer to her. Shadow smiled at them then said, "We're moving. Get up." Winter winced as her body fought as sides, one struggling to move, the other fighting the poison. Winter got up, helping May when she got to her feet. A chain hit Winter's back and she doubled over, turning to see who had done that. Shadow held the chain in his hand, laughing.

"Get up, Winter." Winter struggled to her feet, handing the dragon to May who hurried away after Winter yelled at her to go. A pair of werewolves came and tied Winter's hands and chest. The iron bars felt like a ton, and she had to breathe in small, shallow breaths.

"What are you doing?" Winter inquired, keeping her voice straight.

"Try to keep up, Winter. The consequences are worse than this," he hit her on the neck with the chain. Winter gasped and crumbled to her knees, hands over her head. Shadow laughed, "Get up." Winter stood and stared at him, hate and fear mixed together in a blur in her eyes. Winter walked forward, the werewolves leading her to front of the troop, tying her to Shadow's demon horse. Winter felt the chains pull her down, but she stayed on her feet. Shadow mounted and pushed his horse into a trot. Winter got pulled but managed to stay on her feet. Tears burned her eyes, blurring her vision. She bowed her head, repeating a verse she had heard Katrina say,

""  
Shadow penetrated her mind, Where is your God when you need Him most? I don't see Him saving you.  
Winter didn't answer, she couldn't. She had no idea how to answer. Where was He? Did He decide that she wasn't worth it? That He had better things to do than save this world? Winter's tears clouded her vision and she tried to blink them away. They just kept coming. Howls from the back of the group sounded, and Shadow stopped. Winter gasped, finally. Those few minutes of walking nearly killed her. Shadow disappeared from his horse then arrived by Winter's side moments later.

"You think your friends can save you?" he held up May who was holding her neck where Shadow had her.

"Let her go." Winter growled, anger and fear rising up inside her. May shook her head, whispering, "Don't Winter. Don't change. He wants you to, then he can-" Shadow threw her aside, May hitting her head on a rock and passing out.

"May!" Winter screamed, her anger rising even more.

Shadow grabbed her neck, "You are proving of no use to me." Winter knew what he meant, and by the way he looked, he meant it. Winter struggled in his grip which was crushing her neck, closing off her lungs. Her head started screaming, her lungs bursting. She couldn't heed May's words, she had to change. She pushed Shadow back with her clawed feet, her body changing quickly to a white dragon. Winter swooped down and took May's limp body, Shadow diving at her, a red hilted sword appearing in his hand. She veered hard, knocking a tree over in her turn. She took the trunk in her claws, tossing it at Shadow, then turned and headed for the cage. She swooped down and took the small dragon in her arms, swooping up into the sky. She flew high, but she could see Shadow taking out a chain whip. She dived before it hit her, freezing it as it hit the air above her. She struggled with the weight in her arms as May stirred slightly opening her eyes.

"Where to?" Winter shouted as she raised higher, arrows darting in the air.

"It is darkest before the dawn," she breathed, "but if you look closely, you can see the dragon of the night." then she lost consciousness.

"What?! That doesn't make any-" she dived to dodge an arrow the nearly hit her.

"Fine, we're heading. ." she looked out over the world that was laid before her. A cliff was barely visible even with her dragon eyes. She opened her wings larger, then flew as fast as she could while carrying her wounded friend and a baby dragon.

"Light a flare when it is seen, then sing the song of the dragon," May kept repeating.

"May, that doesn't make sense." But none the less, she kept repeating it, over and over till Winter could say it by heart. Winter still couldn't believe it, she was free already. But then again, she was unconscious nearly the whole time. She shivered, who knows what Shadow did to her during those times. More poison? Another curse? Winter shook her head, throwing those thoughts away. No, he wouldn't have bothered. He thought he had her for good but then-Winter smiled at the thought-then God happened.


	16. Prison

Prison

They reached the prison several uneventful weeks later. The looming fortress pressed over Winter, ripping apart all the hope she had in her.  
"Welcome back, Winter." Shadow said as they trudged along the path cut into the cliff side. Winter tumbled and fell, cutting her hands and knees against the rocks. May bent down, reaching out a hand for Winter. A chain wrapped around her hand and pulled it away. May winced at the pain, pulling her hand loose.  
"Let her struggle, she needs no help." Shadow growled as the chain wrapped tightly around Winter's wrists. She struggled to her feet, refraining from jumping off the cliff. She allowed herself to be pulled harshly along as her wrists bled. She stared up at the towering prison and sighed, she didn't think she would ever be back. May walked closer to

Winter, whispering in her ear, "It's darkest before the dawn, but you must go through it to reach the light."

"Sense when were you one for metaphors?"

May smiled and shrugged, "Sense I thought it was a good time for one."

"Well stop. It's annoying."

May smiled, "Maybe that's the point." Winter stifled a chuckle as she got pulled harshly by the werewolf at then end of the chain.

She shook her head, "I wonder what punishment we'll go through first? Shadow has us now, what's he going to do with us?"

"I try not to think about it."

"How can you not? It's basically our execution!"

"Winter, calm down! I have a plan-"

"A plan? What's that supposed to do for us? Shadow's going to be watching nigh to every minute!"

"We'll take advantage of those he doesn't. I'll tell you when we're inside."

Winter sighed, "At least I have something to look forward to." The shadow of the fortress fell over them as they reached the top of the cliff. Winter stiffened as she saw thousands of soldiers, human and werewolf, patrolling the wall. Escaping again was going to be very difficult. Shadow took Winter's chain, smiled at her, then pulled her along, werewolves snarling and blocking May and the small dragon's way to her. Winter turned her head, concern in her eyes. May smiled at her, mouthing everything was going to be fine. Winter doubted that. Shadow leads her inside, the large steel gates opening quickly when the guards saw him coming. They eyed Winter as she followed Shadow inside, and whispered something out of Winter's earshot. Winter ignored them and continued following Shadow. He led her into the thrown room, releasing her from her chains.

He turned to her, then said, "You will soon rule with me, Winter. Under my power."

"I won't rule with you," Winter hissed, "and I never will."

Shadow chuckled, "I doubt that, Winter. Soon, you won't even know yourself. This may hurt. ."

Winter eyes grew wide, "No," she breathed.

Shadow chuckled, "Change, into the Black Dragon." Winter screamed, crumbling to her knees. No weakness in Shadow's power, no escaping. She felt something enter her, darkening her thoughts. Her bones bended and broke, grew and formed. Wings burst from her back, blacker than the night, fangs broke her jaw, and horns from the corner of her mouth. Her scales gleamed in the torchlight, her eyes fighting away the red, but were overwhelmed. She was the Black Dragon, but at the same time, she wasn't. It wasn't her who talked, it was the dark spirit that had entered her. It wasn't her who moved to bow down to Shadow, and it definitely wasn't her voice that left her throat.

"I am back," boomed the dark voice, "and thanks to you, Shadow." she chuckled, "What is her name?"

Shadow smiled at his victory, staring up at the kneeling figure that nearly filled up the whole room. "Winter."

"Ah, Winter. Was she not born on the day of the Dragonaide?"

"She was. Now, why don't you pay a visit to May. And careful, she's a handful."

"I shall live," the voice said, opening his wings and breaking a hole in the ceiling of the room. She landed near May who was sitting down, chained and gagged. Winter chuckled, but tried not to.

"Ah, dear May. You look so fragile, it would've been more fun to enter you than this bothersome Winter."

This irritated Winter, "Bothersome?!" she shouted in her own voice.

"Ah, Winter. You are strong. If only I had lived long enough to kill you." Winter inwardly flinched. That was great, just great. May stared at the black dragon towering nearly as high as the fortress itself.

"Winter?" she mumbled inside her gag. Winter and the Dragon both answered at the same time, Winter shouting desperately yes, while the Dragon boomed no.  
May flinched, confused. She cocked her head, a motion only the true Winter knew. But of course, she could do nothing. It was like watching someone else, helpless. A werewolf came over to May and undid her bindings, then retreated back into his pack. May rubbed her wrists staring up at the Dragon.

"Dearest May," the Dragon mocked, "now why have you been taken?" May searched the red eyes of the Dragon, but shook her head and shrugged.

"No idea."

"Really?"

May jumped at Shadow's voice, the Dragon screaming, "What are you doing?!"

"I have no need of you currently, you are free to go."

"What?!" Winter crumbled to her knees, her bones coming back to human form. She swayed dangerously, only to be caught by May. Winter hesitated, then stood up, May standing by to lend Winter support. "Why?" Winter gasped. "You like to ask that question, don't you? Now I know my poison is in full control," he chuckled, "though I did like the fear method." Winter looked at May who was now shaking with fear as Shadow strode towards them. May faltered as Shadow came close, causing Winter to fall. Shadow caught her, his dark nails cutting her flesh. Winter flinched at the touch and pulled herself away. Shadow chuckled, sending shivers up and down Winter's spine. She glanced up at May who was shaking, farther away. Winter stumbled on her own feet, flailing her arms out as she regained balance. May stepped forward to go to her, but then stepped farther back. Winter turned to Shadow who was grinning at May.

"What did you do to her?" Shadow smiled a bloodthirsty smile, a chain coming into his hand. He chuckled then whipped the chain at May. It caught her around the neck, pulling her towards him. Winter wished she could help, but she could barely stand on her own feet, she could barely keep her stomach. Shadow pulled May near to him, his eyes staring into hers. She was shaking even more now, the chain changing into a dark sword. He pressed it against her back, cutting it open. Winter regained her movement, and pounced on the sword. Shadow smiled, pushed May away, and was holding Winter by the neck in less than a second. The hand cut off Winter's breath instantly, her lungs emptying. Her voice caught in her throat, as she was held up off the ground by Shadow's hand. He swung the sword in his free hand, then cut her arm deep. Winter screamed, squirming in his hold. He let her fall to the ground, holding his sword in his hand. She hit the ground hard, but despite her back, she reached for her arm, holding it close to her. As thoughts started to enter her mind of a healing

dragon, Shadow laughed, saying, "Don't change to heal." Winter groaned, and saw May stepping back further. A figure came by Winter, but she couldn't see what it was, her eyesight was fading. It was nearly as big as her, and it let out something red and wet, licking her wound. Winter wished she could thank whoever did this, but how could she when she was being dragged away, gagged, and losing consciousness? The thing followed her, however, and it was the last thing she saw when she closed her eyes. She woke with searing pain. Her wound was still slowly healing, and she was on a large steel table. She sat up, but then fell down with the overwhelming pain. She looked around the room, searching for May or the small dragon. Neither was there. The air shifted around her and Shadow stepped out of the darkness.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, smirking.

Winter hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "No! After you dragged a sword through my flesh?!" she snapped. He chuckled, then strode next to her side. Winter wanted anything to move, to push away from him, but they both knew she could do neither. Winter stared up at him, as he fingered the large scar wrapped around her arm. Winter jumped at his touch, and, despite the pain, pulled her arm away from him. He smirked then pulled his hand away.  
"You are to get up near noon," he growled, then turned and disappeared in the shadows. Winter took a deep, shaky breath. Now that he had said it, it was law. Winter shifted to lying on her shoulders, running her palm over her scar. She quickly pulled it away as the pain hissed in her mind. She blinked away the pain and stared at the room. There were no doors. How did Shadow get her in here? She felt her body shift, her stomach lurch. She put her hand over her mouth and leaned over the bed. What exactly did Shadow do to her? Winter laid back as her stomach settled down. She felt herself start to lose consciousness again, but she didn't fight it. She needed all the rest she could get. Her body jerked her awake, pulling her up harshly. It was noon. Winter rubbed her eyes and held her head as she pushed herself near the table's edge. Her head swam and screamed. It was all very confusing and didn't help with the pain the cried out from all parts of her body. Shadow came near her almost unseen in Winter's dazed eyes. He grabbed her dark marked arm and they were suddenly in the shadows of another room. Winter blinked away the spots and struggled to stand. Winter followed Shadow painfully, following him down halls that filled the fortress. He finally stopped and opened a door with a barred window to her. She stepped inside hesitantly, then saw May.

"May?" she said, her vision catching up to her. "May, are you okay?" May was sprawled across a bloodied hay bed, eyes opened unblinkingly. Winter ran to her side, kneeling next to her. "May, what did he do? What's the matter?"

"He's going to take you, Winter. Take you when you're weak, fragile, and terrified." Winter inwardly flinched, that's how she felt right now, but was trying to hide it.

"May," Winter asked again, trying to keep her voice straight, "what did he do?" May's eyes flickered, then closed, her body going limp. The door opened behind her, and Winter could feel the fear rising up inside her.

A chuckle came from the doorway, "Come, Winter. You heard her, it's your turn now." Winter didn't move, even when the poison bit, tore, burned, and froze her body and mind. A hand dug into her shoulder, pulling her back, onto her feet, and spun her around. Shadow smirked at her, "What's this?" he mocked. "I see fear in you eyes, Winter. I thought you weren't afraid anymore." Winter gazed on, eyes widening, stepping back. Shadow grabbed her chin, "Now, now, Winter. Come, it's your turn." What if I don't want my turn? Winter thought desperately, not strong enough to speak. Shadow didn't hear her, and pulled her along. She was lead into a dark room, a large stake in the middle. Her neck, and hands were tied to it, and she bowed her head. She heard no howl, no snap of a whip, no ring of a chain. She didn't hear anything. Then it came, tearing, ripping, burning, and reopening her scar. She heard a chuckle then heard a howl. A blow hit her shoulders, her legs, then back to her scar. After several minutes, Shadow finally said, "That's enough." Winter was clawing the wooden stake with her hands, large chucks dug out and now under her nails. Her chains unhooked themselves, and she crumbled. She reached up and pulled herself up by the stake, her back scar was bleeding, her arm scar was bleeding, and one of her legs was burning with pain. She could barely walk and screamed every minute. Shadow put her in a room near May's, one with an actual door. She fell to her knees and didn't bother pulling herself to the bed. She collapsed there, falling unconscious under Shadow's eyes.


	17. Betrayed

Betrayed

Winter awoke near the middle of the night. She lay on the same steel hard ground she had fallen on, now red with dried blood. Winter moved slowly, cautious of any pain that might come. She pushed herself up on weakened arms, dragging herself to the bed. When she reached it she fingered the hay for any hand hold. She reached towards the end of the bed, pulling herself on legs that would snap under any probing. She clawed her way onto her bed, and lay down, still wide awake. It wasn't going to be dawn for several more hours, put she couldn't find it in her to sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but it did not come. She stared up into the darkness, the small bit of light coming through the barred window of the full moon. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, she could hear howls outside her window. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up. Reaching for walls as support, she managed to walk to the window and look out. Winter saw a fire before the gates, and figures howling out into the night. Those on the walls answered. She pushed away from the wall, momentarily forgetting her weakness, and fell. Winter blinked as red dots formed in her vision. She groaned and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling, and said a silent prayer. Please Lord, let me have the strength to go on, to wait for whatever May's plan is. Please help May to face Shadow, give her Your strength. Amen.  
Winter pushed herself up and wobbled over to the bed. She sat on the edge, waiting for dawn.

May sat numb at her bed, fearful of the darkness, fearful Shadow may come out any minute. She couldn't feel any part of her body, she could barely see. She rubbed her head where she had fallen. May wondered how Winter was doing. Was she this scared? Was she hurting as bad? Was she numb? May shook the thoughts away, and rested her head on the hay. She should really get rest, but didn't know if it would come. She sat there for minutes, then to her surprise, it came. It came with comforting and reassurance, along with the sleep she so desperately needed. Dawn came slowly, today was Winter's first day. First day of being in Shadow's presence. Winter wondered if May got any sleep, she knew she didn't. Winter waited for something to happen, sitting on the edge of the bed fearfully. She fought back the fear, finding bravery deeper inside her. Winter toyed with the hay, resting her back on the steel. She shot forward as pain came. What of her's didn't hurt? She sighed, today was going to be interesting. The howling had long before stopped, followed by patrolling footsteps around the halls. The door swung open, revealing a man dressed in armor. He eyed the darkness, searching to see if she really was awake, then spoke, "Come."

Winter laughed, "The poison doesn't make me follow your orders. Where is the dragon?"

The man stiffened, "He is with Shadow."

"And what about May?"

"She has already been awakened and on her way there."

Winter rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't want to miss the party."

The man grew a confused face, then Winter said, "An old joke." The man smiled darkly, then allowed Winter to pass him. She blinked at the sudden light, then followed the man down the halls. He led her into the thrown room, but didn't enter, just opened the door. Fear was in his eyes. Winter entered the darkened room, seeing May shaking as Shadow stood close to her. A large dragon was chained to Shadow's thrown, and at first Winter didn't recognize it. Its white scales shimmered brightly, and its blue eyes watched her happily. It was straining against its chain to come to her, and she realized who it was. She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it when she saw Shadow watching her. He walked towards her, then placed his hand on her cheek, pushing away her red hair. She shivered at the touch but didn't move. Shadow smiled then took his hand away. Winter felt a chill run up and down her spine and she dared a glance at May. She was breathing heavily, eyes wide, and pressed against the wall. Shadow turned his back to them, walking to the dragon. He started growling furiously, snapping and snarling. Shadow waved his hand and the dragon's chains broke. The dragon pounced at Shadow, claws outstretched, biting and tearing at the air. Shadow smirked and shifted his hand, the dragon went flying towards the wall. Winter jumped and caught the dragon in her arms, overwhelmed with the weight, then tumbled and fell. Shadow laughed, "You care too much, Winter. Your friend there hasn't moved at all. It could be your downfall." Winter shivered again but shook her head, restraining the dragon almost as large as her. Winter got to her feet, stoking the dragon to calm him down.

"Don't attack," Winter whispered. She was surprised to hear the dragon respond.

"But, mother. He locked you up. He hurt you."

Winter flinched at the sound of 'mother.' "Don't call me mother, because I'm not. And yes he did, but he's too strong for you. I don't want you to get hurt." The dragon looked up at her and nodded.

"How quaint," Shadow said, "a little family."

Winter stared up at the red eyes, "Please, Shadow. Let him go."

"And let him avenge you?" he chuckled, "Nice try, Winter."

Winter sighed then grabbed May, "May?" May didn't answer, but Winter could feel her shaking in her grip. "May, snap out of it!" May blinked and looked at Winter, a large cut across her left cheek. Winter stepped back, "What happened to you?"

"That's what happens when you don't do what you're told." Shadow answered. Winter turned to look at him, and jumped when he was standing right next to her. "But of course, that won't be a problem for you," he smiled, running his hand across her cheek. He felt her shiver and pulled his hand away. Winter pressed herself against the wall, feeling him enter her mind. You will follow me to the training grounds, he said. Winter flinched as her body started ripping itself apart. Shadow smirked, he could feel her battle. Winter reached one hand back, digging her newly formed claws into the wall, while her feet battled to follow him. The worst thing was Winter had to choose which side she was going to follow. She knew the consequences of not following orders, but at the same time she worried if this was the last chance to fight the poison that corrupted her body. Winter chose, to stay, to fight against him. She dug her hand further in the wall, forced her feet back, and sneered at Shadow. Shadow's bloodthirsty grin faded, and he took her neck. "I said come."

"And I said no." Shadow yelled, and thrust her head into the steel. Winter wavered but stood tall. She glanced at May who was watching with curiously fearful eyes. Winter nodded to her, and May regained confidence. She dug her claws into the wall next to Winter and both dared Shadow to strike against them. Shadow smiled, waved his hand, and they both closed their eyes. Winter was on a plain, green and without frost. A small stream wound through it, a peaceful feeling flowing through her. Dark clouds flew above her, the grass dying, the stream drying up. Shadow rode out of the trees, holding a sword in hand, and riding his devil horse. The horse ran, leaving fiery marks behind. Winter turned and ran. She desperately tried to change but couldn't. She ran towards the ditch where the stream used to run. She jumped and fell. But she was too late, Shadow was upon her. A sword's end bit her shoulder, and the trees around started to die. The sword went deeper, and the sun blacked out. The sword started to draw blood, and a thousand screams reached her ears. A voice spoke, and the sword broke.

"You are not to kill My beloved, for she will be your downfall." Shadow yelled, and leaped at Winter. His hands wrapped around her neck, then he slipped and tumbled onto the ground below her. Winter suddenly had wings, and the grass grew back, the trees started to live, the screams changed to cheers, the sun shone through the darkened clouds. Winter flapped her wings to see they looked like an angel's. Winter smiled, and sang a song, "will praise you, O Lord, with all my heart; I will tell of all your wonders! I will be glad to rejoice in you; I will sing praise to your name Most High! My enemies turn back; they stumble and perish before you! For you have sat on your throne, judging righteously! You have rebuked the nations, and destroyed the wicked; you have blotted out their names! Endless ruin has overtaken the enemy, you have uprooted their cities; even the memory of them has perished! Let the Lord reign forever!" Shadow reached up, and smiled at her.

"You will not die now, but you will, Winter." Winter shivered raised a sword, and brought it down on him. But he was no longer there, and Winter began to awake. Winter found herself in a large steel room, swords, axes, spears, and all other weapons hung around the room. She stood on her feet, looking around to find herself alone. She shivered, she hated being alone. She walked around the room, reaching for a long sword. It was white with blue jewels, she placed it in her hand, weighing it. It was light yet strong. She swung it around, but she didn't have much strength in her. She hadn't eaten for nearly four days.

"Are you handy with a sword?" Winter spun around on her heels, staring at the black werewolf.

"Yes. I mean, I would be if I had some food."

The werewolf nodded, "He's going to test you, you know. He doesn't want to have a weak servant."

"Servant?!" Winter snapped, then controlled herself, "how does he think I'm going to be able to fight him when I can barely stand?" At that moment her legs gave way, and she clung to a rack of knives.

"I see. I will notify him of this."

"Wait, wouldn't that just-you're gone. ." Winter shook her head, this was going to be fun. She steadied herself on her feet, still holding the rack for support. Shadow walked into the room so suddenly Winter dropped the sword she was holding. He looked her up and down, then nodded to someone beyond her sight. He walked inside the room picked up the sword, and examined it.

"This sword? What made you pick this one up?" Winter stared at him, afraid he might come and strike her with it.

"Uh, it looked beautiful and strong?" Shadow didn't look up for the longest time then grinned.


	18. Taunted

Taunted

May laughed as Winter fell back, staring up at her old friend. They were in Winter's cell, and May was allowed to come and go as she wished. 'She is your pet,' Shadow had said, 'you may do with her as you wish.' Winter didn't like to be called a pet; she didn't like anything Shadow ever called her. Winter looked up at May with angry eyes and May tugged on her leash. Winter got to her feet and nearly jumped May, but refrained.

"Come, Winter. Its time for you walk."

Winter snarled, "Curse you, May. And to think, I was praying all night for you."

May smiled, "I've had a lot of time to think, Winter. You will learn to join us."

"I won't, and you know that."

May sighed then smiled, "You never know." She led Winter outside, near the cliff. She forced Winter to open her wings and take May flying. Winter would've thrown her off and flew away, but Shadow's watchful eyes kept her under control.

"Why don't you fly yourself?" Winter snapped when they were in the air.

"Too much work, why work when someone else can?"

"Curse you," Winter whispered under her breath.

May slapped her hard, "Now enough of that!"

Winter stopped in mid-air, "What happened to you, May? Just days ago you were caring about me."

May shrugged, "I told you, I came to my senses. Caring can be my downfall."

Winter shook her head, and then asked, "Where do you want to go?" May looked over Winter's shoulder, gripping Winter's horn in case Winter tried anything.

She grinned and pointed down, "There." Winter turned to dive, and then stopped. Shadow was standing there, watching them. "Hurry, before he goes inside!" May tugged Winter's horns. Winter growled, low and deep, then dived. She came to a steady stop a few feet above the ground then folded her wings. May slumped off, and lectured Winter on her landing. Winter rolled her eyes, then laid down, not daring to change human yet. May turned to Shadow, "You wanted me?"

Shadow smiled, "How is she?"

May groaned, "Irritating. She doesn't listen too well." Winter growled, got up, and sat at the edge of the cliff. She was out of earshot of them, and she stared out at the charred village. Werewolves were cleaning it up, changing it into an armory. Winter sighed, he was preparing for a war.

"Winter! Get over here!" nagged May's voice. Winter got up; walking to her on all fours, for her dragon couldn't stand like a human.

May smiled, "At least you listen sometimes."

Winter narrowed her eyes then snapped, "What?!"

"Turn human so we can enter the fortress."

Winter laughed, her voice echoing around, shaking the earth. "And if I don't want to?" she had forgotten Shadow was there.

Shadow smiled, "Winter, change." Winter whipped her head to stare at Shadow, her body changing human. When she was human again, she held her stomach. An unwanted change always did that to her. She steadied herself, and then stood straight. May opened her mouth to speak, but a deathly glance from Shadow silenced her.

"Follow me, Winter. Time to train." Winter groaned, and then followed Shadow inside. She followed him to a large metal room, and then threw the dragon-made sword at her. Winter caught it then stared at him curiously.

"Defend yourself, Winter. Or you may get some more scars."

Winter's eyes widened, the sword in her hand dropping to the floor, "No." she gasped, backing away to the door. Shadow chuckled, waved a hand, and the door behind her closed and locked. Winter hit the door with her back, shaking.

"Careful, Winter. He's strong," May said through the window. Winter turned around sharply, reaching through the window, and grabbed her neck.

"Unlock the door May," she growled.

May laughed, "Why don't you just fight? It'd be a lot more fun."

"For you!" Winter yelled.

"Aye, for me." A hand grabbed Winter's shoulder, pulling her from the door, and throwing her against the wall. Winter winced at the pain, and barely moved out of the way of a blow from Shadow. She grabbed her sword, and ducked as Shadow attacked again. The blow hit her shoulder, knocking her across the room, and drawing blood. She lifted her sword to protect her from a blow, sending the force against her arms. Winter got to her feet, turning herself into a dragon with hard scales. Thousands of blows in a matter of seconds hit her right arm, her mark screaming and taking her energy. She crumpled to the ground as her breath left her, and Shadow lowered his sword to her neck.

"Unacceptable, Winter. You didn't even try." he hit her against the arm, cutting though her scales and drawing even more blood. Winter winced, pushing herself to her feet. Shadow chuckled, "Much better. But too late, you would've died." Winter winced at the comment, then fell back to her knees, changing human again. She put hand over head, expecting another blow. Shadow laughed then opened the door, "Get up Winter. Join your friend."

"What friend? I only see a traitor," Winter said as she passed May.

May hit Winter across the face, "I have some sense to avoid this! Fighting against Shadow!"

Winter turned and hit May back, "At least I believe in God, and stay true to Him! At least I don't betray everyone!" A chain hit Winter's back and she fell. She held her head as another blow came, harder this time.

"Move, Winter. Go to your cell." Winter swayed, trying to stay conscious, and then got to her feet. She passed May, putting her bloodied hand on her shoulder, leaving a blood mark of Winter's hand. May tried to wipe it of, but it didn't smear. It was if it dried already. Winter chuckled though it brought more pain, "Now you have a mark."


	19. Trickery

Trickery

Winter woke with laughter ringing in her ears. She rolled over in her bed to face the door where werewolves were standing.

"'Bout time you woke up," the gray one said.

"You could've roused me," Winter snapped.

"What fun would that be?" asked the second one.

Winter shook her head, "What do you want?"

"Why don't you get out of bed," the first said.

"Aye, then May wants to see you."

Winter shook her head, "Fine, lead me to her." The creatures lead her to a large room with a wooden door. They opened it to reveal a large bed, desks, and other furnishing. Winter shook her head, "You really screwed up, May." The door closed behind them and May got up to see Winter.

"What do you want, May?" Winter said, rolling her eyes.

"Winter? I wanted to-" May turned away, got off her bed and walked near to Winter. She took Winter's right arm and fingered the mark.

Winter pulled back, "Ouch! That hurts!" May sighed, and fidgeted with her fingers. Something she did when she wasn't telling something. "May, what?"

"You still have that mark, sorry, I can't tell you."

Winter turned her back to her, "Then I have better things to do than stand here," she hissed over her shoulder.

"Wait! You have to trust me, Winter. We'll be out of here soon."

Winter chuckled, then said as she was leaving, "Trust you? Ha! You betrayed me, May. How can I? You kept the door locked to watch me get beaten. I can't trust you May."  
Winter left the room and heard footsteps coming. The werewolves started to get to their knees, pressing their foreheads into the ground. Winter stood, she knew who was coming, but she stood anyway. She was too stubborn currently to scurry away. Shadow rounded the corner then stopped.

"Get up, slaves." he hissed at the werewolves. They scurried to their feet, pressing to the walls to make room for him to walk by. Winter leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, hissing angry words under her breath and acting as if she had no idea that Shadow was standing there. Shadow stood next to her, the monsters running down the hall away from him. Winter stood there, ignoring him. He placed his cold hand against her cheek, and she staggered away. She whipped around to face him, feeling her cheek to see what he did to her. She couldn't feel anything, yet her cheek burned. He smiled at her and strode next to her again. Winter backed away, feeling helpless. She hated that feeling. Shadow snatched her left arm with such suddenness Winter had no time to react. He fingered her scar, but didn't draw blood from it.

"I have use for you again, Winter. Change into the Black Dragon."

Winter could feel the change coming, but still had enough breath left in her to ask, "Why?"

Shadow smiled, "A city has rebelled against me."

"Then why don't you go yourself?" Winter gasped as her bones moved.

Shadow laughed, "Why waste energy?"

Winter screamed, "WASTE?!" then collapsed, doubling over herself. She opened her eyes again and she was outside, but was no longer herself. The Dragon roared with his freedom, spewing fire from his mouth. He looked around him, and stared down at Shadow. He knelt down to snarl at him, and Shadow chuckled.

"I could crush you now for forcing me back to hell," the Dragon growled.

Shadow laughed, "And I could do it again, will do it again." The Dragon roared and swept his hand at Shadow. He swept his hand through empty air, as Shadow traveled up on his arm. The Dragon shook and swatted, but suddenly Shadow was on his head, pressing his hand down. Winter couldn't feel the pain for it wasn't her anymore, but the Dragon screamed with pain. He fell to his knees but Shadow continued, "Defiance is not acceptable, go back to hell." The Dragon roared out one last timed then fell. Winter began to feel again, changing human again, but she was falling, falling off the cliff the fortress was perched on. She grew wings, catching the air before she hit the ground. She tumbled in the air, took off guard by the strength of the wind. She gasped for air, and furiously flapped her wings. She clawed the air, trying to get away from the charred village. She reached the tip of the cliff, landing clumsily, gasping for air. Shadow chuckled, "I guess I will send my army instead. It'll give them so sport." Winter didn't comment, from the bloodthirsty look on his face, he might just throw her off the cliff again. Winter stood straight up, standing aside as Shadow walked towards the cliff. He looked out at the encampment, watching the werewolves run from hut to hut with armor, shields, swords, arrows, and other war equipment. He chuckled, and then turned to her. She stiffened at his red eyes. "Shall we test the poison's limits again?" Winter stepped back further, and shook her head. Shadow smiled, "Bow to me and leave you God."

Winter bit her lip, keeping herself from saying anything. Her knees wobbled, and then her lip started to bleed from her pressure. Shadow raised an eyebrow. Winter staggered back, and then opened her bloodied mouth, "No."  
Shadow smiled, "Let me teach you another lesson." a sword appeared in his hand, Winter steeped farther back. She spotted movement from the gate, but didn't dare look. She raised her arm covered in scales as a sword fell upon it. Then, before she could think, the hilt of the sword jabbed her in the stomach. She staggered back, then raised her arm again as a blow came down again. She moved quickly away from the hilted jab, then tripped and fell on her back. Shadow turned and stood over her, the sword formed into a chain. He lifted it over his head, and Winter put her arms up over her head. What happened next was a blur. She spied more movement as the chain was coming down on her, then Shadow was pushed away. Winter sat up, staring at the white dragon that was standing by May's side. May was shaking slightly again, but she was more brave than fearful. The dragon was growling ferociously, then came over and helps Winter up. The dragon was up to her shoulder now, his wings growing large. Winter got up, and backed away from Shadow. He got up off the ground, his face red with anger as he saw May standing by the dragon. He swung his chain, it crackling into a whip.

Winter whispered to May and the dragon, "Why did you two interfere? You're going to get hurt!"

May turned her dragon head towards her, "That's what friends do, they help each other out."

"But you-" Winter stopped short as the whip slashed at her back, Shadow suddenly holding her. His hand was around her neck, his other wrapped around her stomach. Winter started to change into a dragon, when a knife was suddenly to her throat.

"Is this your plan, Winter? Getting yourself killed?" Winter stiffened then shivered as Shadow said the next few words, "I no longer have use for you. You're proving more trouble than you're worth." The knife bit her throat and Winter changed, the spikes running along her back stabbing Shadow. He let go and staggered back as Winter joined May.

May turned to her, "Galena should be here soon, we just have to hold Shadow off."

"What?!"

"Winter listen, Galena's been gathering an army of dragons. They're preparing for a war." Winter shivered at the thought of fighting Shadow, but was happy at the thought of his downfall. Winter whispered to the both of them, "We need to stick together, watch his attacks and counter them. We only need to hold him off."

May nodded, then shouted, "Watch out!"

Winter turned in time to see Shadow about to drive a sword through her heart. She hit his sword just in time and pushed away from him. He reached out and cut her cheek with his dagger that appeared in his hand. Winter pushed back, blocking several attacks from him. She folded her wings to protect them from any unwanted damage then May hit Shadow, pushing him dangerously close to the edge. He staggered then disappeared with a smirk on his face. Winter looked around, searching for him. All their backs went together, except for the dragon that couldn't stand upright. They went around in a circle, searching for him. The sound of flapping wings reached their ears, and they all looked up, Galena landed smoothly by them when arrows started to fly from the walls.

"Quickly!" he boomed, taking the dragon in his arms. Winter and May opened their wings, following Galena into the sky. Arrows whizzed by their heads, off only so slightly. Howls sounded from the walls, echoing up into the air.

"Where to?" Winter shouted.

Galena pointed over the horizon, "There's a cave, that's where we're going." Winter nodded, spread her wings wider, and flew higher. They all flew quickly, trees flying below them in blurs. Winter kept her mind clear, pushing away thoughts and questions until later. Why did May betray her? Was she still betraying her? And what of Galena? Did he know? Winter shook her head, throwing her thoughts away; she needed to focus on what was at hand. And that was escaping.


	20. A Thousand Ways to Die

A Thousand Ways to Die

They landed for the night, staying aware of the sounds of the forest. Winter settled down, a thousand questions buzzing in her head. Winter opened her mouth to ask, and then closed. Galena was taking first watch, and May was already asleep with the dragon.

"Galena, did you-" Winter started, and then shook her head, "Never mind, I'll ask you later."

Galena looked at her questionably, and then smiled, "Sleep, Winter. I'll wake you when its time to leave." Winter nodded, resting her back against a tree. She looked around, taking in the scenery, and then closed her eyes.

"Don't you get it?" Shadow shouted, "your God is dead! He doesn't care about you or your world! He'll watch you all die without compassion! His Salvation? That isn't true! His Salvation is false, Winter! Why don't you get it? Believe in something that's real! Alive! Bow down to your true god! Do it!" A chain hit her back, ripping the flesh open. Again.

"But Jesus, the cross. . . He died for us, to save us!"

Shadow chuckled, "Jesus died, yes, but He was no Savior. He was a believer in a God that didn't exist!" another hit ripped her flesh more.

"The Resurrection!" she screamed.

"FALSE!" Another blow came, burrowing deeper into her flesh.

"If you bow down to me, I'll spare your life. If you do what is say, I'll let you live." Winter didn't know if she could take much more beatings, but something told her not to. Don't bow down to a false god. God is real, and He will save His children. She responded with this, a song she hear Andrew sing, her voice wavering with fear, "I will praise you, O Lord, with all my heart; I will tell of all your wonders! I will be glad to rejoice in you; I will sing praise to your name Most High! My enemies turn back; they stumble and perish before you! For you have sat on your throne, judging righteously! You have rebuked the nations, and destroyed the wicked; you have blotted out their names! Endless ruin has overtaken the enemy, you have uprooted their cities; even the memory of them has perished! Let the Lord reign forever!"

"ENOUGH!" and Shadow brought the whip down on her again, ending her misery. Winter jumped awake and fingered her back. She was alive, she was alive! She let out a sigh of relief and stared at the fire. May smiled at her then brought her fish. Winter hesitated with it, and then took the food.

"Winter, I know you don't trust me. I betrayed you, but I had to."

"And why is that?" Winter asked after swallowing.

"Shadow would've known, and I couldn't let him. He'd kill us there on the spot! Please Winter, you have to understand.

Winter thought for a moment, "And leaving God? Saying He left you? Bowing down to Shadow? Keeping the door locked? Taunting me?"

"Winter, I had to say those things. I had to make you not trust me, for Shadow to trust me instead. I do believe in God, He knows that. I was trying to get us free, Winter. And that was the only way that ended with staying alive."

Winter stared at her, then shrugged, "I believe what you say, May. But you have to understand, it's going to take some time for me to trust you."

May nodded then sighed and stretched. Winter got up and stretched, "Where's Galena?"

"He's scouting the area, he'll be back soon."

Winter nodded, "I'm glad. This forest is freaking me out." May chuckled, Winter winced at the sound; the sudden sound reminded her of Shadow.  
Shadow chuckled in her head, Miss me already? Winter felt a tingle of fear crawl down her back, all her hair standing on end. She could almost feel his fingers around her neck; she could almost see his red eye staring at her.

How are you supposed to fight when you can't even stand my voice?

Why did you torment me? I don't need to know how I might die, Winter said, regaining her strength.

It will prepare you for what is to come.

For me or you? Winter mocked.

I will love to see you suffer.

Like you haven't already?

Enough!

Then leave. Shadow cursed, and then left her mind, leaving Winter chuckling at her small victory.

"What?" May inquired.

"I just made Shadow so angry, he left my mind."

"For good?"

"I doubt that."

Galena entered the clearing, "We better get going. The cave is still a few days away." Winter nodded, changed, and opened her wings. They jumped into the sky, Galena taking hold of the dragon.

"So what's his name?" Galena asked.

"We haven't thought of one. I like Aragon. You?"

The dragon nodded his head, "I like it! Aragon's the name, fighting's the game!" Everyone laughed at this, Winter's head ringing at the sound.  
The next few days went by in an uneventful blur. Aragon started to learn how to fly, not fast enough to fly with them, however, so he continued to be held by Galena when they started to fly. Winter gained the knowledge that Jake was at the cave they were headed to, along with the rest of the family. She eagerly waited to hold him again. Soon the cave entered view, but was still several days away. Winter had asked May if Galena knew she had betrayed her, and she said no.

"All he knew was to come and save us. He didn't know the details." Winter shook her head, and then turned away from May, flying slightly higher than everyone else. The quiet was unsettling, yet peaceful at the same time. Winter flew in spirals, loops, and a number of other tricks to get her mind off things. Like her back was beginning to throb, her marked arm stinging, and her scared arm wasn't healing like it was supposed to. Galena told her it would start to heal soon, but Winter had her doubts, that sword he used all the time had something about it. They reached the cave near the middle of night. They landed smoothly, the no longer small dragon bounding around with joy. Winter and May stretched their legs, May turning human. Galena settled down deeper into the cave. He settled near the middle of the cave for this cave had no tunnels. Everyone was asleep, but Winter could barely contain herself. Jake was lying right next to her and he had no idea! Winter put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She was finally with him again, finally able to hold him again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek before settling into sleep. Winter lay on the ground, gasping. A sword nearly missing her heart and slashing her arm instead. She lay there, gasping. Shadow entered the room, grinning at her.

"Look at you, and to think, you were created to kill me." he laughed, raised the sword, and brought it down on her. It was inches from her flesh when the image faded, changing into a battle field. She watched her troops press forward, breaking the line of werewolves. She could see Shadow standing on the cliff across from her, shouting at his soldiers. He looked up at her and smiled, then was standing next to her. She backed away from him, holding her sword tightly. He grinned, raised his sword and attacked. Winter staggered, fighting him with all her strength. May stood there watching; she was tied up, helpless. Winter fought on, trying to save May as she was slowly being taken by Shadow's forces. Shadow smiled, and jumped at May. Winter screamed, running after him.

"MAY!" Winter screamed jolting upright. Her eyes were wet, she had been crying. Everyone was sitting around her. She was in Jake's arms, swaying back and forth. All eyes were on her.

"Winter?" May asked. Winter blinked, rubbing her head; Shadow was laughing.

"Every thing's just fine," Winter growled, "No big thing. Shadow just tried to kill me twice." May looked at her, and then waved for Galena, Katrina, and Andrew to leave. Winter held on to Jake, keeping him there.

May looked at Winter with concern, then Winter snapped, "What do you want, traitor?!"

May flinched, backing off a little, "Winter please, you're letting your anger loose, he's controlling you."

"And what do you care? You were kissing his feet!" Jake held Winter tighter, restraining her.

"Winter, please listen to us. Your eyes are reddening." Winter paused.

Jake rocked her back and forth, "Yes Winter, and please listen." Winter's mark started to burn, her scar started to bleed again. Winter blinked, pushing away Shadow.

Winter's head throbbed, "I'm sorry, May."

May smiled, "At least your back."

Winter smiled back, "I need to get a grip."

Jake laughed and loosened his grip, "Welcome home, Winter." He bent his head and kissed her on the cheek. Winter smiled and kissed him back when May cleared her throat. Winter

and Jake both looked at her, "Winter, we have some plans to map out."  
Winter groaned then kissed Jake. She got up out of his arms and followed May near the entrance of the cave. Galena was sketching out a map with his claws when Winter sat down.

"We are here," he pointed to the edge of the forest where a cliff was. "Our troops will meet us here," he pointed to a river not far from the cave, "and here," he pointed to a tower, "is where Shadow is gathering his armies."

Winter blinked sleepily, "Okay, where are we going to meet his armies?"

May sighed, "We've been talking about that, and there's a plain farther this way," May pointed past the cave.

Winter nodded, "Good, then we can rain some death from above."

Galena nodded, "Our troops will be here in two days. But we need to find a good strategy. Any suggestions?" They sat there silent for minutes on end, and then Winter spoke up.

"We should find places up high, like trees, caves, or cliffs for the archers. We should arrange our army-" Winter stopped, focusing on finding Shadow in her mind. He wasn't there, thus she continued, "Well, we should have archers fire first, then have the best fliers attack from above, diving away from the front line. We should have the strongest in front, fighting to the fliers. Then the archers should be able to fire on will, cutting down the army." Winter smiled at the cleverness.

Galena turned to May, "And you?"

May was smiling, "Well, I think that wraps up pretty well, just what will we be doing?"

"Galena will lead the fliers, May, you will be in charge of the archers, and I will lead the front line."

"What about me, Mother?" Aragon bounded into the conversation.

"Aragon, we haven't trained. I don't want you to get hurt. And remember, its not-never mind."

"But Mother! I can fight!" Winter smiled, Aragon was nearly as large as Galena now, and she knew full well he could fight. But it burned her to think of him getting hurt.

"Aragon, we will train. But you have to be up early. OK?"

Aragon nodded happily, "Aye, mother. How early?"

Winter smiled, "At dawn."

"Dawn?!" the young dragon stepped back, surprised.

Winter grinned, "You have to be ready in two days, Aragon. We need all the time we can get."


	21. Forgiving and Fighting

Forgiving and Fighting

Winter waited for Aragon to wake, sitting at the edge of the cliff. She was dragon now, larger than Aragon, and walked on all fours. She looked at the sunrise, smiling. As the sun started to climb into the sky, Aragon woke. He opened his sleepy eyes to Winter, shaking himself awake.

"Mother, I'm awake," he yawned.

"Good, now come on." She leaped off the cave, diving down before flying upward. Aragon followed her example. Winter stopped in mid-air, waiting for him to catch up.

"Alright, Aragon. First we must learn to fly."

"What? I already know how to fly!"

Winter smiled, "I know, but if we're going to fight an army, we need to perfect your skills."

Aragon sighed, "Okay."

"Now, I'm going to fly lower, and breathe ice, fire, and electricity at you. You have to dodge them."

"What?! I can't do that!"

Winter nodded, "That's why we're practicing; now I'll go easy on you." Winter flew lower, then attacked the waiting Aragon. He was good in the air, flying around the fire easily. Winter went harder on him until he singed his wings. He flew down to her; they had been training no stop for hours.

"Can we take a break?" he gasped.

Winter nodded, "I think May went out to gather some food. We can take a break and start up after breakfast." Winter landed next to Aragon human, stretching her unused muscles. Aragon slumped down tired, groaning about how hard that was. Winter patted him on the shoulder, "You have to stay strong if you're going to fight in the war."

Aragon nodded weakly, "Aye." May entered with ten large bucks in her jaws. She set them down, and roasted them to a crisp. She handed one to Winter who took it bitterly. May looked at her, turning human.

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

"You think?"

"Winter, I told you, I had to!"

"The thing is May, you didn't. You didn't have to get yourself captured, you didn't have to side with him, you didn't have to do those things, May! But you DID!" Winter shouted. May flinched and looked down. "You see, May? I was right." then she got up and left, walking to a corner of the cave and eating her buck silently.

Aragon came towards her, "Mother- I mean, Winter. Can I sit by you?"

Winter didn't look up, "Of course."

Aragon settled next to her, "You really should forgive her; Katrina's been talking to me about God. She says we should forgive each others, no matter what. It's the first step to healing."

"Aragon, you don't know how it feels. I trusted her. She aloud me to get attack by Shadow! There-"

"Mother, that whole time she was trying to save you. She would've been able to if she didn't get captured, she couldn't buy enough time unless she did those things to you. Mother, I know it was wrong what she did, momentarily giving up the Lord, but she wanted you to escape. Did she ever tell you she would've died to get you away?"

Winter choked on nothing. "What?" Aragon nodded, and since he was done eating, got up onto his feet and left, walking over to the others. The words stung Winter; she would've died to get you away. But the anger was still large, the hurt too deep. How was she supposed to forgive when these feelings still were at war inside her? She swallowed her pride and walked over to May tossing what was left of her food to Galena. May looked up at Winter when she came by, her eyes puffy and red. Winter felt worse.

"May..." the words wouldn't come out, she kept choking on the words I forgive you. May looked up expectantly. Winter tumbled on, "May...I'm...really sorry. And I forgive you. Can you...forgive...?" Winter choked on the last word, what did she do? Be angry because her friend betrayed her? What harm did that do? But she continued, "Please forgive me."

May smiled, "Of course!" then jumped up, hugging Winter. Winter returned the embrace, tears entering her eyes.

"Just don't ever do that again," Winter said, smiling.

May laughed, "Now what fun would that be?" May and Winter both let go, looking at each other. May broke the silence, "Can I help train Aragon?"

Winter smiled, "I'd be glad to have you aboard."

**********************

Shadow sat in his thrown, furious. He had been so close to tearing the apart, giving Winter almost enough anger to tip her to his control. A werewolf entered, bowing before reporting his news.

"The girl's forces are nearly there. They should be there slightly after noon." Shadow got up and launched a spear at the werewolf, killing him instantly. He cursed into the air.

"I will kill her," he swore, "and even You can't stop me." To his surprise, no answer came, no overpowering force looming over him he always felt inside Winter's mind. He grinned and walked outside. He wove through the hallways, killing any werewolf to dumb to be kneeling when he saw them. Blood stained the floors he walked on, and then he stood over the cliff. His army was crowed below, the opposite end of the town that had felt the Black Dragon's wrath. The trees were far back, giving the army thousands of miles to stand. They all howled as they saw their leader above them. "A resistance has risen against us!" Shadow shouted, as more howls echoed up to him. "We will destroy them without mercy! Not a glint of sadness, not a tear shed. Fight to the death! This time tomorrow they shall lay in fields before us, their God killed!" more howls. "But, if any you put so much as a finger on the girl, you will suffer more than death." the army before him was silent, then howled in unison, their howls echoing through the forest, sending birds flying, cougars running. He smirked; there was no way her Lord was getting her out of this. This time he was going to drive a sword through her heart, and laugh as she screamed, horrified, in pain. This time, Winter was going to die.

**************************

Winter met the generals near noon. She made sure to change into her favorite, human-like dragon before appearing before them. They all bowed as she landed, and she smiled, she felt like royalty. All the dragon generals were human-like besides one, who stood on all fours, slightly larger than Galena.

"I am Silver." said the first, which fit his appearance completely. His scales shone brightly, sparkling whenever he moved. Twin horns branched out of his head, a type of metallic silver. His eyes were yellow, and he continued, "I come from the Knights clan. We pride ourselves as the most skillful with a sword. We pledge our allegiance to you and will see to it this demon's army is destroyed."

"Thank you, Silver."

"I, my dear lady, am Icewrath." this dragon was icy blue, horns sticking out around his jaw, jagged and deep blue. His eyes were deep green, but so soft and caring; Winter couldn't imagine how he could even pinch someone. "Frost clan is where I come from. We pride ourselves in master of ice."

Winter smiled, "That should be very useful."

"Yes, my lady. We also give you our allegiance."

"Thank you," Winter turned to the third. His eyes were a deep shade of purple, his scales red with hints of blue here and there, his claws were curved and sharp, and he looked like a true warrior.

"Blade," he said, bowing his head. "I come from Ignition clan. We, as you can probably tell, pride ourselves as master of fire. We, as well, pledge allegiance."

Winter smiled, "Again, thank you." The last dragon, who stood on all fours, was master of electricity. He was a golden color, dark brown horns sprouting from his head.

He smiled at her, and nodded, "Yes, electricity, as you can see, is what my clan prides in. We will be your master fliers, and we most definitely pledge our allegiance. And my name is Vaze."

Winter smiled and bowed to all of them, "Thank you all. How large are your armies?"

They all laughed, "They could all fill up more than a thousand miles, my dear lady," Icewrath said between laughs.

Winter smiled, "Very good. We shall wipe-" A smaller dragon darted before the leaders, kneeling to Vaze.

"My King," he began, surprising Winter that the generals were the Kings as well, "their army is on the move, tomorrow they shall be here."

"Tomorrow!" Winter exclaimed, surprised of the time even though she expected it.

The Kings stared at her, and nodded, "Tomorrow gives us very little time to prepare, and so shall we begin determining our plan of attack?" Blade said.

Winter nodded, slightly out of breath and the scout ran off, given instructions to spy. Winter drew a map in the dirt with her claw, drawing the large plain they were going to meet Shadow's army at. She explained her plan on having the archers hidden behind rocks, trees, and in the bluff. She told who would be leading each movement, Vaze with Galena and Aragon in the sky, May and Icewrath with the archers, and Blade and Winter on the front line. Winter made special precautions to make sure Galena and Vaze took care of Aragon, who both promised to keep and eye on him. When all was said and done, Winter invited the Kings into the cave. It was a bit cramped, but at least the rain that had started would not get to them. The troops were on the field, ready for battle as Blade told her. He gave her a verity of swords to choose from, and she chose a sword with a sparkling white blade, with a jeweled hilt. He told her that any blood spilled because of this blade wouldn't stay on, but would slip to the ground beneath her, for the blade was crafted by a dragon with no intention of killing, but if he did fight one day, he wouldn't want his enemy's blood on his sword. Winter only partly listened, tomorrow she was going to fight, and tomorrow she would either emerge victorious, or die by a blade.


	22. Dying for War

Dying for War

Don't think you can possibly win.

I do, Shadow. And you know it to.

Shadow crossed his arms staring at her. A chain appeared in his hands, but Winter didn't fear it. She looked at him, not a glint of fear in her eyes, and held her own sword. Shadow attacked first, striking at her quickly. Winter rolled away, and leapt at him, sword in hand. It lodged itself deep in his chest, and he stared at it, his teeth bared. Winter pushed it deeper, saying something she didn't know why: This is for May. He yelled out, grabbing her neck, and bringing her head close, staring into her eyes.

This won't happen, he croaked. It won't.

It is, it will. His grip tightened on her neck before fading completely, falling off her sword onto the ground. Slowly his body disappeared into a black tangle, falling through the ground. Winter stared at the ground he fell through, it was done. He was gone. But at the same time he wasn't, and she realized she was waking up. This wasn't over, it was just beginning. Winter opened her eyes, seeing everyone running around. She pushed herself up, climbing to her feet. Icewrath came towards her, holding out a claw. She took it, changing as they walked, and he lead her to the cave entrance. He looked at her, then handed her a sword and belt. She strapped the belt around her waist, and looked behind her. Jake stood next to Katrina and Andrew. Jake smiled, giving her two thumbs up. Winter glanced at Icewrath who nodded.

She walked to Jake, whispering as best she could in his ear, "No matter what happens, know that I love you."

Jake looked up at her, and smiled, "So do I." Winter gathered him in a large hug, nearly crushing him. She turned human as she held him. Jake rubbed her back, and pressed his lips against hers. His warmth flowed through her, and Winter closed her eyes. When they went up for air, Winter looked into his eyes,

"Jake, if I don't come back-"

"Winter, you will."

"Jake, please. We don't know. If I don't come back, don't remember me as-"

"Winter, I will remember you as who you are. Don't be ashamed of yourself. I love you." Winter wanted to kiss him on last time but May grabbed her shoulder.

"Winter, we have to go! Shadow's almost here!" Winter glanced back at Jake, if she died today, he would have to run. Winter followed May to the field, and from her height she could see the army charging through the forest. Black masses slamming into trees, snapping at each other whenever possible. A shiver went down her spine when she couldn't find the beginning or end of the large mass. They landed in the bluff, and then climbed out to see Winter's army. She couldn't see the end. Roars were released as they saw their leader, then, after Winter gave the order, went to their places. May shouted something to Winter, but wasn't heard. Winter pushed her way through the crowd, stepping into the front line.

Blade turned to her and bowed, "Your army is ready, my lady. What are your orders?"

"Keep the quickest fighters in front, the bulky ones in back." He nodded, and shouted out her orders. Everyone ran around, shouting, and shoving. Winter serenely walked to the front, and held up her sword, and her soldiers followed her example.

She turned to them, "Today we oppose the empire! We oppose Shadow!" Everyone shouted in joy, and then she continued, "The world will pass this day down in glorious remembrance, if we die, or stand!" Everyone cheered, then she finished it up as the first werewolf entered view over the vast field, "Today, we live in God's glorious plan!" then she charged. She hit first, colliding with the werewolf in a bloody attack. She threw him off her, and then stabbed another behind him. One was about to attack her, then hesitated, giving her enough time to stab him in the gut. She pushed him off her sword, jumped up into the air, and dived further in. A few followed her in. Arrows started flying, wiping out the hind of the attack before Winter even reached them. Shots of electricity fell from above, followed by arrows flying from the enemy. Winter pinpointed the archers and attacked them in a flurry of ice and steel. The funny thing was that she never even got attacked a single time. Every werewolf that saw her stopped and attacked some other dragon. It sent a shiver down her spine. Blade ran to her side, throwing a werewolf off him.

"Winter," he shouted over the battle cries, "have you seen Shadow?"

"No, why?"

"He's not here!"

"What?!"

"No one has seen him once, its all werewolf and human resistance here, no demons in sight!"

Winter stopped, and looked at him. That didn't uplift Winter's spirits, as she thought it might, instead it nearly killed her inside. If he wasn't here, where then? Did he stay clear away? That couldn't be possible, he wanted her dead, yet none of his soldiers attacked her once. Winter had to shrug it off, and keep fighting; she'd figure this out later. Blade stood next to her, fighting every attack off. Winter dived further in, biting and tearing, stabbing and slicing, everywhere she went. A werewolf picked up a sword, and attacked her, the first attack she'd had. She met his sword with hers, and pushed him back. He tumbled backwards, regained his footing, and then jumped into the air. Winter swiftly moved away, and then attacked him, meting his sword again. They both leaned in close, teeth bared, trying to push the other back. Then the werewolf's face went to pain, and he fell back. He dropped his sword, and fell face first onto the ground, dead. Winter looked around at the battle field, everyone fighting their own battle. She knelt down to the body, taking his pulse. Nothing. She ran to Blade, and gave him control until she was back. Winter opened her wings, leapt into the air, and searched the sky for Aragon. She found him near Galena, spewing small lighting strikes to the ground below. He grinned when she approached.

"See, mother, I'm fine!"

"Yes, I see that. Galena, keep him safe."

Galena eyed her, "Winter-"

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to check in with May, then back to the battle, don't worry."

He sighed, "Winter, don't do anything foolish."

Winter smiled, "Why would I?" then she dived.

"Winter? I thought-"

Winter landed with a thud, "I know what you thought May. Have you seen-"

"Winter, I haven't. We'll find him after the battle, just calm down!"

"How can I? He wants me dead! And yet he's not here!?"

"Winter," May sighed, releasing the arrow she had locked, "get back to the battle. We can figure this out later."

"That's what I told myself, when I found out Shadow isn't letting anyone hurt me."

"What?"

"Only one werewolf attacked me, and he ended up dead. I didn't even hit him! No one did, May!" May looked off in the distance, as if thinking. She turned to Winter, and then screamed. "What?" Winter whipped around, bloody smirk welcoming her.


	23. Last Stand

Last Stand

Shadow walked up to her, toying with the cross on her neck, "You were right, Winter. I was keeping everyone from you." Winter's breath caught in her throat, and she gripped her sword tighter. May was standing there, dumbfounded, looking back and forth between the two. Shadow turned to her, "And May, here to stand by Winter till your death. How sweet."

Winter shivered, "S-Shadow. I-I didn't think-"

He turned to her, stopping her dead in her tracks. "You didn't think I'd come," he put his hand on her cheek, "you thought you'd get off the hook." he grinned, "I'm here now, Winter." Winter nearly choked on air, Crap, not good. Suddenly, May attacked, pushing Shadow away from Winter. May held her sword up, and elbowed Winter awake. Winter drew her sword, both standing there, ready. Shadow laughed wickedly, "You think you two can win?" he laughed more. Winter and May exchanged glances. They charged him, and he swiftly evaded, knocking Winter far away on the ground, and holding May up with his hand. Every archer turned their bows to Shadow, locking the arrows.

"Stop!" Shadow grinned wickedly at Winter, and knife appearing in his hand.

"NO!" Winter screamed as the knife was stuck into May's gut. Arrows flew, and Shadow turned and ran to Winter. The arrows seemed to veer away from him, and he gripped her neck. Winter screamed and thrashed, then found herself in Katrina's village, weeks away from the battle field. She finally got away from his grip, and tumbled to the ground. She looked up at him, anger and hurt replacing the fear. She got to her feet, and her hands went to her belt. Where was her sword? Shadow laughed, and held up the sword, swinging it around. Winter stared at him, and then backed away. She opened her wings and leapt into the air, only to be ripped back down. Her wings tore as a large black claw tore it open, gripped her, and then slammed her to the ground. Winter struggled momentarily, and then looked up at the large, red eyes. The Black Dragon stared down at her, while Shadow walked along side.

"Amazing what kind of horror people hold inside, isn't it?" he said, gazing down at her.

"Shall we see what you hold inside?" Winter felt as if her eyes were being gouged out, her mind poured out for all to read. Images flashed before her eyes, being taken away from her parents, her mother crying, the horrible remembrance of the day Shadow told her that they had died. She had lived through all of that, and had kept some of the knowledge to herself. She saw the day when she was told her parents died, their bodies found after a blizzard had past, holding hands, searching for her. Tears were brought to her eyes; she never wanted to remember that day. She'd kept it inside for so long. Shadow laughed, shattering the images, he knelt down to her and whispered, "I have only one thing to tell you before you die." he leaned closer, "Your parents are alive." Winter screamed, and incredibly, managed to get out of the Dragon's grip. She felt her back burst with wings, her body turn human. Her wings were those of an angel's, and a sword entered her hand.

A Voice spoke aloud, "This is my daughter." She gripped the white sword, and leapt at the Dragon, Shadow shouting something into the sky. The Dragon snapped at her as she flew up to his heart, he clawed the air as she drove the sword through his heart. The Dragon roared out, and

Winter shouted, "Go to hell and stay there!" He fell to the ground, collapsing buildings as he fell, then he blackened. He roared out one last time, and then turned human, laying there in the ruble of the buildings. Dead. Winter wondered how her sword shattered the scales of the Dragon, and then decided it was an act of God. Winter turned to Shadow, who was standing there, red bladed sword in one hand, and chain in another. Winter landed, and gripped her sword. "Go to hell," she said through clenched teeth.

Shadow laughed, "Not any time soon." Then they collided, meeting each other's sword. The chain hit Winter's back, ripping it open, but she did not stumble, she did not fall. Winter whipped around gripped the chain and shattered it with her sword. Shadow struck at her with his sword, but Winter leapt into the air, landing gracefully on the tip of a building.

"You're losing it, Shadow." He jumped onto the building behind her, and then raised his hand. Winter raised hers. A black mass grew from the building's shadow, and God sent an angel. Shadow cursed aloud as the beast and angel fought. Shadow jumped at Winter, and cut her right arm open. The mark faded, and then disappeared, his mistake. Winter whipped around and kicked him off, then dived after him. He blocked her stab, and then threw her off him.

"Die," he growled, "you and your God."

"I thought you were done fearing," Winter mocked, and Shadow cursed her. He struck at her, but she dodged it. He screamed out as she brought the sword onto his side. It actually made a mark, it actually drew blood. But the blood was black. Winter pulled away, looking at him. His face was distorting, horns sprouting out of his temples, black scales coming out of his skin, spikes pulling away from his spine. His eyes narrowed, sharp, jagged teeth grew from his skull. A tail ripped from his lower back, claws replaced his hands and feet. His robe tore into many pieces. He stood up and looked at her. He grinned.


	24. Demon

Demon

"Your a-"

"Demon?" He laughed, his voice hoarser, darker, "You tell me that enough."

Winter stumbled back, staring at him. Winter gripped her sword, and then got to her feet. "You-I-How? Your a demon, and yet-"

"Yet human?" he chuckled, stepping closer to her, "I was sent here by Satan, to bring hell to earth. I couldn't just walk around demon-like." he smiled, "He warned me of you, so I took precautions. Then I found out you were young," his red eyes stared at her, "and so fragile." He lifted his claw, slowly, gently, and touched her cheek. Winter pushed his claw back, gripping her sword so hard her knuckles started to go white. He looked at her angrily, and then whipped his hand back, slicing open her cheek. Winter stumbled left, holding her right cheek, blood seeping through. She jumped into the air as Shadow lunged at her. She glanced at the angel who was staring at her. Then turned back and guarded against the attack from the other demon.

Winter turned to see Shadow in the air, and pushed away. He landed where she was standing, his claws deep into the roof of the home. Winter glanced at her sword. She narrowed her eyes, and then stared at Shadow, ripping his claws out of the roof. He ground his teeth, and then leapt at her again. Winter held up her sword and slashed at his cheek, pushing him to the ground below. He clawed the ground, keeping him standing, and turned to look up at her. She flew down to him, cutting the air. He barely moved out of her way, and then clawed at her. Winter fell to the ground, telling herself she needed to be more careful. Shadow wasn't playing games anymore. Her shoulder started to bleed, and she winced at the pain before rolling aside as Shadow tore at the ground she was on. Winter got to her feet, and held up her sword as Shadow clawed at her. He howled in pain and jumped back, the sword gleaming with black blood. His hands had large cuts across them where he had met the blade. He growled at her, his spines prickling. Winter jumped at him, slashing at his horns. The tips fell off, falling to the ground. Shadow looked at them, and then jumped back, nearly destroying a home behind him. Winter followed him, stabbing at the air with her sword. He moved out of the way, and grabbed her hands. Even in his demon form, she still recognized the same bloodthirsty smirk. Winter stared at him, suddenly afraid. He snapped at her, narrowly missing her face.

"What are you going to do?" Winter asked, eyes narrowing.

He laughed, and then gripped her harder, stopping her from struggling. "I'm going to make you suffer." He pushed her to the ground, his tail holding the hilt of the sword. Winter was powerless, and he knew that. He jumped down to her, shaking the ground. He swung the sword around, careful to keep the blade from his scales. "Such an strange sword," he said, examining it as a chain wound its way into his claw.

"Too bad it did nothing to stop me." he grinned, at her and raised the chain. It slashed at her arms, cutting them open. Winter screamed with pain, and pushed back when the chain hit her leg. Shadow stepped near her, scanning the bloody figure. He knelt by her side, looking past her. "Winter, I'm giving you one last chance, give up. Kneel to me. Leave your God." Winter's jaw tightened, Shadow staring into her eyes, smirking. "Or you'll die flooded in your own blood."

Winter jumped at him, and he grabbed her neck, and pushed her behind him. Then he howled out in pain, Winter had knocked the sword, causing the tip to cut into his leg. He jumped back, spewing black mess across the ground. His left leg was cut deep, and Winter jumped for the sword, taking the hilt and jumping at Shadow. He held up his claws, ducked, and tripped her. Winter rolled onto her feet, and then turned to see Shadow baring his teeth. She had cut him on the right shoulder, but he had hit her across the gut. She winced at the pain. Shadow jumped at her again, and she ducked. He rolled onto his feet. "You're not going to win." he growled, and turned around, his wounds already healing.

"Shadow, go to hell." then she leapt.

Shadow laughed, catching her by her neck. "How pathetic." Winter's breath left her, his claws digging into her neck. Winter gripped her sword with the last of her energy and pushed it through his chest. Shadow jumped away. Winter fell on her back, gasping for air. He groaned as the sword stuck up from his heart, then stared at her. "This-can't be happening."

Winter jumped at him, pushing the sword in further, "This is for May. For all those you killed." He bared his teeth, and pushed her off him. He staggered over her, and then fell. His limp body falling on her. She pushed him off of her, the sword disappearing while Shadow's body seemed to melt into the ground. She had done it, she had killed him. Winter smiled and laughed into the sky, then grabbed her side gut. She staggered forward, and fell where a house lay in ruins. People started to swarm around her, suffocating the air.

*************************

"Sleep now, girl. We'll take care of you." Winter was bandaged when she awoke. People were standing around her, staring at her. She tried to get up, only to find pain to welcome her.

"I-have to go."

"You, your the wanted girl, are you not?"

Winter blinked and nodded, "You have no one to turn me into."

"No, I wouldn't think of it," a man pushed his way through the crowd and stood by her.

"Where is it you need to go?"

Winter looked away, tears streaming down her face, "I don't know."

"Isn't there a place you've been staying?"

Winter looked up sharply, "You think I could settle down when I'm being hunted all the time?!" The man stepped back at the sudden outburst. "Sorry."

The man's eyes tendered, "That's quiet alright. Everyone, clear out now!"

Everyone groaned and slowly made their way out.

Winter groaned, "I won't be staying here long."

He shook his head, "Take as much time as you need," then he left, closing the door behind him. Outside Winter could hear people buzzing with the news that the Dragonaide was in this very town. Winter sighed, she needed to get to May, to her family. She had to leave. Slowly, she got to her feet, and then swayed as her stomach jumped to her mouth.

She fell to her knees and prayed, "Lord, watch over May. Keep her safe." There was a beautiful light, shining down from Heaven. An angel came into the room, holding her chin up.

He smiled at her, holding out his hand, "Come with me." Winter smiled, and took his hand with her hand stained with dried blood. Then she was in the cave, standing next to May.


	25. Reunion

Reunion

May opened her eyes, and stared up at Winter. "Winter? Your-"

"Shh, May. Don't use up all your energy."

"Winter, you don't understand, I'm fine! The poison, the pain, it's all gone!" she lifted up her shirt slightly, "See? Only a scar now." Winter smiled, whispering her thanks to God. May's smile faded, then she looked up at Winter." You killed him, didn't you?"

Winter nodded, smile broadening, "Isn't it great? I-"

"Winter. He'll come back."

Winter shook her head, "No, God gave me a sword. Shadow can't come back, May. He can't."

May smiled, "Good." then she looked past Winter, smile broadening, "Have you seen who's here, Winter?"

Winter turned around, embraced in a large hug. It nearly suffocated her. A hand stroked her back, "Oh, Winter! Darling, you're alright!" Winter winced at the pain, instantly pulling away. She looked into her mother's eyes, and smiled painfully.

"Hey mom." Her mother's eyes started dripping tears, and almost hugged her again. Winter pulled away again, surprised about how much pain she was in. She staggered as her legs nearly gave way, caught by her father's loving hands.

"Dad," she said, smiling. Galena's enormous head looked her over as her father put her on her feet.

"Winter, you've been hurt."

"You think?"

"No, Winter. I don't think you know how much. It's a miracle you're alive." Winter grew a confused face, and May set a piece of metal before her. Winter tried to look away but couldn't. Her arms were cut through her armor on her forearms and from the elbow up. Her legs were cut jaggedly on the calves. On her cheek three sharp, red, jagged streaks were etched into her skin. Her mother lightly embraced her.

"Oh, sweetie. Stay with us here, stay with us."

"Mother, I'm fine-"

"You're not, Winter. You need to rest. We'll take care of things." Her mother started leading her to a crude, hay bed. She set Winter down and prayed next to her.

"Please, Lord. Heal my daughter. Please." everyone joined in and her mother smiled and waited for Winter to close her eyes. Winter coughed hoarsely, and her mother was there to comfort her. Winter laid down, and her mother was there to stroke her hair. Winter smiled as Jake leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Every thing's going to be alright," he whispered in her ear, "we'll take care of you."

Winter smiled, "I know you will."


End file.
